Lyokonian Warriors
by Lyokonian
Summary: A new girl turns up at Kadic with some similar features to our pink haired princess around the same time as a new Lyokonian is revealed on Lyoko. Is this mere coincidence? Or is this new Lyokonian Warrior hiding more than one secret? CHAPTER 19 NOW UP!
1. Ulrich's Missing

Ok. Now this is my first ever fanfic that I have done so I'm still advancing. First of all, there are a few mistakes in the story. This is mainly due to the fact that I created it at the end of season one but Aelita is on Earth with the others, but then it seems to skip a few episodes. Plus I know some of the details are wrong but hey, its my story so this is how I wanted them.

Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The polt and my original character is mine.

So please review! And enjoy!

* * *

"Happy Birthday Aelita!"

Aelita walked into Jeremy's room and saw that it had been decorated with balloons and banners and on the desk next to Jeremy's computer was a medium sized cake covered in pink icing and had the words "Happy Birthday Aelita" in purple icing. You could tell it was home made by the way the words were all wobbly.

"Oh wow! Has it been another year already?" asked a slightly confused yet happy Aelita.

"Afraid so Aelita. And we still haven't found out how to destroy Xana without hurting you." replied Jeremy with a slight frown upon his face.

"Can we just eat, PLEASE! I'm starving!" Odd asked desperately looking at the pink cake that was on the table next to him. "Please?"

The gang just burst out laughing whilst Odd stood rooted to the spot with a confused daze upon his face. "What? What did I say? Quit laughing at me!"

With that Ulrich served out the pieces of cake. He gave a piece to Aelita, one to Jeremy, one to Yumi, and handed his piece to Yumi, who understood why. This meant that the rest of it was for Odd.

"Ok Odd. The rest is yours, like usual."

Odd's eyes lit up when he saw how much was left and started shoving the cake into his mouth stopping every now and again for air.

Aelita Hopper (also known as Stones whilst at Kadic), Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della-Robbia, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama were the closest group of friends at Kadic Academy, even though they did have their amount of arguments over nothing. But this group was also the most secretive of the school, because they had a secret that no one else was allowed to know about.

This was that Aelita was an A.I that lived inside a supercomputer in a world named Lyoko. Aelita was the only inhabitant of Lyoko, unless you count the dangerous virus, Xana, that was after her memories. It had been only 3 months ago that Jeremy had finally been able to materialise Aelita so she could live with them in the real world, but it had been two years since they had first met Aelita so they called that day Aelita's birthday.

Aelita had bright pink hair that came to her ears and deep pink eyes, similar to magenta. She wore a yellow t-shirt underneath a dark pink jacket and a black knee length skirt and black shoes. She was fourteen.

Yumi had black shoulder length hair that suited perfectly with her deep brown eyes, almost black even, and was in her normal black polo neck jumper, her black pants and black boots. She was sixteen.

Jeremy had blonde hair and wore black glasses around his bright blue eyes. He wore a light blue jumper with his light beige pants and blue shoes. He was fourteen.

Ulrich had glowing emerald green eyes which was sometimes covered by his brown hair, he was wearing his khaki pants, his light green t-shirt and an over coat that was slightly darker than his t-shirt. He was fifteen.

Odd had to be different and have bright luminous purple eyes, his hair was blonde and was spiked up with a purple patch situated in the centre. He was wearing a purple top with long sleeves, purple pants and yellow shoes. He was fifteen, just like Ulrich. Yumi was in the year above, but the others were in the same year.

Aelita was sat on the bed next to Yumi and she was next to Ulrich as well. Jeremy was sat on his computer chair and Odd was sat on the floor still shoving his cake into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for days, when actually they had only just had lunch, and Odd had his normal five portions of mains and five desserts.

"Odd slow down will you, you're gonna have a stomach ache!" Ulrich told

"I… can't… hel…help it." Odd replied in between chewing. He swallowed his food and continued. "It ain't my fault I'm hungry!"

"Odd, you're always hungry!" replied Yumi which caused the group to giggle, even Odd.

Just then a shrill whistle came from Jeremy's computer, and a large red exclamation mark came up on screen. The gang watched Jeremy dash to his computer and type in large amounts of code.

"Xana's launched an attack! We need to get to the factory, quickly." Jeremy replied as the group were already dashing out of the room. "Hey, wait for me!" as he himself ran after his friends.

Jeremy had almost caught up to his friends as he was running across the football field when he saw Aelita turn around to search for him and saw her face drop in shock.

"Jeremy watch out!" Aelita yelled as a green hornet came into view behind Jeremy. Jeremy, still running, turned his head and saw the monster close behind him, charging up to fire it's laser. He ducked as the laser went extremely close to him and began to run faster.

When he reached the sewer opening he quickly got in and closed the cover to stop the hornet following him. He jumped down and grabbed his scooter noticing that the three skateboards and the other scooter had already disappeared from their normal places. He raced down the sewer and reached the ladders going up near the factory in record time. He climbed out of the sewer and ran towards the factory and jumped for the rope that the group used to get to the elevator. Jeremy hated sliding down the ropes but he knew that it was the quickest way down. When he was quite close to the bottom he felt the rope break at the top and saw that the hornet had indeed followed him and shot its laser at the rope. This made Jeremy fall but he quickly recovered and ran into the elevator, punched in the code and watched the hornet try to reach him as the doors shut.

Jeremy got off at the first stop and ran over to the Supercomputer. He noticed that Aelita, Ulrich and Odd were already in Lyoko but was looking for Yumi. Surely she hadn't been devirtualised already!

"Finally! What took you so long to get here Jeremy?" Jeremy jumped as Yumi came out from behind the supercomputer and asked her question with her eyes narrowed.

"I had a hornet following me. I managed to get rid of it before I entered the elevator" replied Jeremy calming slightly. "It looks like Aelita and Ulrich needs your help, Odd has just been devirtualised. Hurry up and get down to the scanners now!"

"I'm going! Let the others know you're here and that I'm on my way." Yumi answered as she dashed into the elevator and closed the doors.

"Aelita, Ulrich do you hear me? Yumi is on her way now. Just try and hang on for a couple more seconds!" Jeremy started talking into the ear piece he had slipped on.

"We're trying Jeremy, Xana must be really annoyed at something cos these things are coming at us from no-where!" Ulrich's voice replied.

"Yumi, your off to the desert region. Apparently the others were sent to the wrong co-ordinates. The others will meet you there soon." Jeremy's voice spoke over the intercom. Yumi got into one of the large circular holders. But not before she helped Odd into the elevator. Jeremy's voice came back. "Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Yumi landed in a desert with only a few things in sight. She looked down and noticed she had her usual Lyoko outfit on and smiled. She was dressed in a short red and black kimono with white flowers on, a yellow belt which tied around her waist and had a yellow bow at the back. Her pants were black with white and black shoes.

"There you are Yumi!" Yumi turned round and saw Aelita waving at her whilst running towards her. Ulrich was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ulrich? I thought he was with you and had some life points left!" Yumi asked Aelita. Yumi was still getting used to Aelita's appearance in Lyoko even though they have been fighting in it for two years.

Aelita had her normal short pink hair, but was wearing what looked like a yellow tracksuit underneath a dark pink cropped top with light pink detail around the edge, a dark pink skirt, dark pink pumps with straps going up her legs, and on her left elfish like ear hung a single earring.

"He was right behind me!" Aelita said slightly shocked that Ulrich was indeed, nowhere to be seen. "Jeremy, is Ulrich with you? Has he been devirtualised or is he still on Lyoko?" Aelita asked to the sky.

Jeremy's voice answered her question "No he isn't here on Earth. I'll run a scan to see if he's on Lyoko now"

Everything went quiet as Jeremy started typing codes into the supercomputer trying to find Ulrich. After a few seconds Jeremy leant back in the chair and had a face of confusion and worry. He couldn't find Ulrich on Lyoko, and there was no records saying he had returned to earth. Where was he?

"Erm… Aelita. Yumi. I can't find Ulrich. I've searched all of Lyoko and he hasn't come back to earth." Jeremy told Aelita and Yumi sadly. Both girls looked at each other with the same face as Jeremy. Odd crawled out of the elevator and looked at Jeremy's face. "Hey! What's up?". His reply was simple. "Ulrich's missing".


	2. Carthage

Ok, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it!

Copyright: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects are copyrighted to MoonScoop. The plot and any OC are mine!

* * *

"What do you mean Ulrich's missing? Where's he gone?" Odd asked again for the numerous time.

"Is there anything that can tell us where Ulrich might have gone?" Yumi asked concerned.

Yumi and Aelita had been told by Jeremy to deactivate the tower so the return to the past program could be activated. Now everyone, except Ulrich, was in the factory standing around the supercomputer and Jeremy, hoping that Ulrich was ok and that he could be found and brought back home.

"I've tried everything Yumi. Even Aelita has been searching in the tower after she deactivated it. There is absolutely no sign of Ulrich being on Lyoko. And the supercomputer keeps a record of who was virtualised and devirtualised and when." Jeremy replied looking more worried than before.

"I think I know where we can find the information we are looking for, but it's going to be tough to get there." Aelita said. This shocked the others as they looked at her confused.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Aelita?" Jeremy asked looking slightly shocked.

"Well, like I said, it's tough to get there. It also means that we will have to go into the heart of Lyoko." Aelita told the group sadly.

"Well where is the heart of Lyoko? There are only four sectors!" Odd asked interested in the danger part.

"Carthage." was all that Aelita replied. She then looked down at her feet.

"There is no fifth sector! I've checked! That's impossible!" Jeremy asked flustered, spinning around back to the supercomputer and typing away quickly.

"There is, but to get there we have to use a transporter orb and a password. SCIPIO. There's also a countdown that is activated once we arrive there." Aelita replied slowly, shuffling her feet.

"Wait. So we have to go in, fight the monsters that are around, find the information we need and get out! Against a timer!" Yumi asked her with a slight shock on her face.

"Well, kinda. We have between three to five minutes to find a key to stop the countdown. But it's got all the information of Lyoko in there, so it is a priority to go." Aelita said as she looked at her friends. "When am I going?"

"When are WE going, you mean! We ain't letting you go on your own." Odd said with a smile plastered on his face, "Plus it's a new exciting adventure for us. I'm going even if I ain't allowed! Don't worry Princess."

Odd always called Aelita Princess, which made Aelita smile every time. She looked at Odd and said:

"Thanks Odd. I knew I could count on you."

"You ain't forgetting about me now are you?" Yumi asked with a smirk on her face.

"Come on Einstein, fire up those scanners and let's go find Ulrich!" Odd said as he ran towards the elevator.

"Don't you think you lot should rest up first? Being on Lyoko twice in one day can have really bad effects on your health! I think we should get a good nights sleep and then go to Sector five in the morning." Jeremy said, knowing what his reply would be.

"Jeremy, Ulrich is missing! We need to go NOW! What happens if Ulrich is in Lyoko and Xana is torturing him? He might not last till tomorrow and then he might be deleted… forever." Yumi replied with a look of anger and sadness on her face.

Jeremy thought about this for some time, giving each of his friends a look and then thinking about Ulrich. This was enough to convince Jeremy.

"Fine. Get down to the scanners now and I'll virtualise you. But where exactly am I sending you? I don't have Sector five available on here!"

"May I do something on there, Jeremy?" Aelita asked and sat in the chair as Jeremy nodded. Aelita started typing away really quickly. Yumi and Odd just looked at each other confused because only Jeremy and Aelita apparently knew what the large amounts of code on the screen meant. Yumi had had to use the supercomputer twice on her own, but she entered a wrong code the first time. Jeremy had then given here a basic run through of what needed to be done, just in case he couldn't make it to the factory.

"There, all done. Carthage is now selectable. But it's best to send us to the forest region first." Aelita said after a couple of minutes furiously typing away. "I will be able to summon the transporter orb once I am on Lyoko." With that Aelita jumped out of the chair and Jeremy replaced her. Aelita, Yumi and Odd then ran into the elevator and push the down button and began to descend to the scanner room. Once there, they all chose a scanner and waited till Jeremy told them they could enter.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita." Jeremy said over the intercom. The scanners started to blow jets of air around each of the three students inside each of the scanners.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita." Jeremy continued as his screen started to transfer the data to Lyoko and the white rings started to ascend and descend inside the scanners.

"Virtualisation!"

Yumi, Aelita and Odd were launched into Lyoko for the second time that day. Yumi and Aelita wore their normal outfits, whilst Odd had his feline appearance. He wore a purple top with a picture of Kiwi, Odd's dog, on the front, purple pants and yellow shoes. He also had a long purple tail and what looked like purple claw gloves on his hands.

"Ow!" Odd said as he dropped down and tried to land on all fours, but failed and ended up flat on his face. "I guess I missed!" he replied as he stood up with a smile on his face and his right hand behind his neck, looking awkward. Yumi sighed as Aelita just giggled slightly.

"Come on, we've got to find Ulrich. This is no time to be fooling around Odd!" Yumi told him sternly. Odd shut up and nodded to her, as if saying sorry wordlessly.

Jeremy summoned the transporter orb to take them to Sector five by entering the password that Aelita had told him earlier. It looked like a large white bubble with a blue Xana symbol (which looked a little like a target with three extra straight areas on the base and one on the top) on the side, that held the three warriors inside quite comfortably.

Once the transporter orb had landed in Sector five, the countdown began. Luckily Jeremy was able to communicate to them and warn them about any monsters nearby.

"Yumi, three hornets on your left coming up quite quick!"

"Heeyyyaaa." Yumi screamed throwing her fans at the monsters, destroying quite a few. "Thanks Jeremy!"

Once all the monsters had been taken care of, the three disabled the key, with the help from Jeremy, and continued into what looked like the main centre of Lyoko. It was as if they were inside a very large, blue sphere which held smaller, lighter blue spheres around the main container where all the information about Lyoko was held. Aelita, Odd and Yumi managed to jump onto a platform that was coming past and running off when it stopped a couple of floors above. Jeremy's voice came back instructing Aelita what to do.

"Aelita, you have to walk close to the edge with your right hand outstretch as if your about to enter the code in a tower. But try and hurry, as it seems another countdown has begun."

"What exactly happens when this timer runs out?" asked Odd. What he didn't notice was the walls of the sphere seemed to move in some areas. Yumi did though and wondered what was happening.

Meanwhile Aelita had managed to find the screen and was sifting through the data that she was examining.

"I've found something! I'm downloading it to the supercomputer now Jeremy." Aelita said after a couple of seconds.

"That's good but you only have a few seconds left!" Jeremy replied sounding a little concerned at what would happen after the time ran out.

Yumi kept her eye on the sphere walls and noticed that something was trying to poke its way through. Odd finally noticed as well and got his three remaining laser arrows ready, just in case they were needed. Yumi got her fans ready as well as she sensed that whatever was trying to get through was going to attack them.

"Times up. A data stream has opened up and I am just getting your vehicles ready. What exactly is happening in there? Because I can see at least three of Xana's monsters that we have never encountered before coming into view." Jeremy said a bit too quickly than he wanted. But the others understood and was slightly shocked at what came out of the sides of the walls.

They looked like very large flat fish, like mantas, they were blue and white in colour and had Xana's usual mark, an eye, on their back. They began shooting lasers at Aelita, but Yumi blocked them with her fan while Odd used his last three arrows trying to destroy them. Yumi destroyed one of the Mantas with her fans and Odd managed to hit another with his final arrow.

"Drat! Hey Yumi, I'm outta arrows." Odd said as Yumi nodded. "And hurry up Einstein before they hit Aelita!"

The vehicles arrived and Yumi and Aelita jumped on the Overwing whilst Odd got on the Overboard. They then guided their vehicles into the data stream that had opened and was transported back to the forest region. Once there, Jeremy materialized them and told them to come up to the supercomputer as he had something he wanted to show them. And that it concerned Ulrich.

* * *

A/N – Well there you have it. I know a few of the details are wrong from the show, but they fit better into my story.

Well I got two reviews on Chapter One which I was very pleased and impressed with so thank you to those two.

Right, now I'm actually going to try and set a target to you all. I want at least three more reviews from you guys before my next update. Think you can do it? Prove it! Oh and I hope you're liking it so far. TTFN!


	3. The Dream

Right, my target of five reviews was not met, but because I'm kind (and so are those who reviewed so thankies!) I'll post this chapter early. It's also because I leave college this week, so if I post this up now, I can get some revision done before my birthday and actually have time to sit and think about this story more after.

So please enjoy and REVIEW people!! Thankies!!

Copyright: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects are copyrighted to MoonScoop. The plot and any OC are mine!

* * *

"Well?" Yumi asked demandingly staring at Jeremy in the chair. "What's happened to Ulrich?" 

"I've found out that Ulrich is actually still on Lyoko." Jeremy replied. "Somewhere"

"What do ya mean somewhere Einstein? He's either here or there!" Odd said looking slightly confused.

"What I mean, Odd, is that Ulrich is on Lyoko, but something is blocking me from pinpointing his location." Jeremy said, rather sulkily. He turned away from his friends and started bringing up a map of Lyoko on the Supercomputer.

"This is where we last heard or saw Ulrich" Jeremy said as he pointed to a dark blue area that was the Ice region. "And I've found some of Ulrich's data around here," Jeremy pointed to the purple area, or the mountain region. "which is quite confusing as I searched that area and came up with nothing." Jeremy said slowly, indicating that it was indeed confusing him in some way.

"Well let's go search the mountain region then. Ulrich's gotta be on Lyoko somewhere!" Yumi said as she quickly turned round and started heading for the elevator yet again.

"Yumi, I don't think it's a good idea to go back to Lyoko."

An arm reached out and grabbed Yumi's left wrist. Yumi spun round to see who had the cheek to grab hold of her without notice and was slightly shocked to find that the hand, and the voice belonged to Odd. Odd never usually spoke about how dangerous a mission to Lyoko was, he was the one that wanted to go even if it was dangerous. Yet here he was, holding Yumi back, because he, along with the other members of the group, knew that if they went into Lyoko too often without any rest, the pressure on their human bodies would be great and could die as soon as they exit the scanners.

Yumi looked at Odd as he let go of her wrist and placed his hands in pockets, similar to what Ulrich did when he was on Earth and was bored. Yumi understood why Odd had done it and sighed in defeat. But she couldn't help worrying about Ulrich. What would happen to him if he stayed in Lyoko so long?

"I think it's time we all went back to school and got some sleep" Jeremy said after a short silence. "Don't worry Yumi. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can come back and try and get Ulrich out then." Jeremy started to get off the chair and head towards Yumi. "By the looks of things he will be fine until tomorrow. If something happens I will let you know as soon as I can." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently tugged her towards the elevator. Yumi understood and allowed herself to be pulled out and back towards Kadic, with tears threatening to fall.

'_No, Yumi. I must be strong. I know Ulrich isn't here to comfort me but I can't lose sight of what we must do.' _Yumi thought to herself as she was gliding back towards school on her skateboard in the sewer. _'I can't lose you Ulrich. I don't know what I would do if I did.'_

Yumi said goodbye to Jeremy, Aelita and Odd and headed home, not thinking about anything except Ulrich. So when she was greeted by her father in the hallway of her home, she received quite a shock. As her heart began to slow back down to her normal rate, she looked at her fathers face and saw how angry he seemed. Yumi then looked at the clock on the wall on the stairway.

"Yumi, I am very disappointed in you! It's nearly midnight and you have only just returned home!" her father said in his strict voice. Yumi bowed her head in shame, forgetting that it was supposed to be a family night. "I expect you to apologise to your mother and Hiroki first thing in the morning. Now get to bed!"

Hiroki was Yumi's little brother. He was about nine so he was always sent to bed early. Yumi didn't care, she was too worried about Ulrich.

"Yes father. Sorry father." Yumi muttered as she made her way up to her bedroom. Once she was in, she sat down on her bed and looked out of her window. She could see the stars peeking behind the clouds. This made her think of Ulrich even more since it reminded her of how his eyes twinkled when she was talking to him. Yumi smiled and lay down on her bed, expecting to stay awake all night worrying. But as soon as her head touched her pillow, she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Ulrich and her friends being back together like a normal group of friends.

Back at Kadic Junior High, Jeremy and Odd took Aelita to her dorm room, said goodnight to her and made their way back to their own rooms, making sure Jim, their physical education teacher, wasn't doing his rounds and checking up on pupils. Luckily, both Odd and Jeremy made it back to their rooms without seeing Jim once, especially since their rooms where located a couple of corridors away from each other.

Aelita, Jeremy and Odd all had a peaceful nights sleep, but they seemed to be having the same dream as Yumi.

Their dreams all seemed to include Ulrich and his return to Earth but looking slightly different than usual. He had greyish coloured skin, instead of his normal slightly tanned colour. He looked almost identical to his normal self, almost like a clone, and was also acting different. But since it was a dream Yumi, Aelita, Odd or Jeremy thought nothing of it.

The dream continued and seemed very familiar, like déjà vu. It showed the group celebrating Aelita's birthday and them acting out their own parts, exactly like they did the previous day. Except that once Ulrich was on Lyoko, in the ice region, instead of attacking the kankrelats and megatanks, he attacked Odd and thus causing him to devirtualise.

The dream then switched perspectives and was seen through Aelita's eyes as she saw Ulrich advance toward her with his digital sabre out and ready to attack her. The four students then let out a gasp from their beds as Ulrich started to charge at them in Aelita's lyokonian form. Aelita tuned and began to run from Ulrich, but as she turned her head the gang noticed that Ulrich had Xana's eye where his eyes should have been.

The group saw Aelita running towards a tower but before entering all four noticed something on top of the Ice mountain to their left. A bright orange sphere was glowing and in a blink they saw something inside it. The group now understood what it was, as they had come across them three times whilst fighting in Lyoko. It was a guardian. A protector that entraps something and does not allow their statistics to be shown on the supercomputer.

"Whoa! Freaky dream." Odd said in between panting. He, along with the others, had awoken as Ulrich had attacked them with his digital sabre, causing them all to jump and startle themselves awake. Now, all four students were gasping for breath reaching out for their mobile phones and punching in their friends number. Jeremy managed to get through to Yumi just before she was to hit call to Aelita.

"Hey Yumi. I…er… I'm sorry I woke you up so early" Jeremy said down the phone. He was surprised Yumi answered so fast.

"It's ok Jeremy. I've just had this weirdest dream and was up because of it anyway." Yumi replied.

"You're kidding! I've just been woken up and I had a weird dream too. About Ulrich and a guardian on Lyoko." Yumi nearly dropped her phone in shock. "Yumi! You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Listen Jeremy, we have to meet. I don't think this was a coincidence that we had the same dream." Yumi said as she recovered from the slight shock.

"Wait, you had the same dream? You're right, that isn't a coincidence. You phone Odd and I'll phone Aelita. We'll meet up in the forest area behind the school." Jeremy replied.

"Gotcha. See you soon." Yumi answered before she hung up on Jeremy and started to dial Odd's number.

"Odd, it's Yumi. Listen meet us at the forest behind school. Be as quick as you can. Bye." Yumi threw her mobile onto her bed as she quickly threw on her black jumper, black pants and boots. Once she was dressed she grabbed her mobile, shoved it her pocket, ran over to her window, opened it up and climbed and shimmied down the drainpipe. Once at the bottom, she ran as fast as she could towards Kadic.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was up, dressed and was on his way to meet Aelita but collided with someone as he turned around a corner.

"Ouch!"

"Oof"

"Odd!"

"Jeremy!"

"Where are you going at this time of the morning Einstein?" Odd asked as he got up and offered his hand to Jeremy.

"I'm going getting Aelita. Are you on your way to meet Yumi?" Jeremy relied accepting Odd's hand and was heaved onto his feet.

"How did you know?" Odd said stifling a yawn. "Oh wait. Did she ring you too?"

"Well, I rang her. But we need to go get Aelita. Unless we want Jim catching us on the corridors at two thirty in the morning!" Jeremy whispered, as he began to walk quietly towards Aelita's dorm.

"Yeah, that's a good point Jeremy." Odd replied quietly, following Jeremy.

Once they reached Aelita's room they knocked quietly and was slightly shocked when she came to the door fully dressed.

"Come on. Before Jim catches us." Aelita whispered as she closed her door as quietly as she could.

Once they had made sure that Jim wasn't on his rounds, the three ran as softly as they could through the corridors, down the stairs and through the door towards the forest near Kadic.

They looked around and saw Yumi a few feet in the denser part of the forest and decided it was best to stay hidden from view.

"Hey guys." Yumi said greeting them with a wave as well. "Sorry if we woke you up"

"I was woken up by this weird dream I had. I think I'm worried about Ulrich." Aelita said, wide awake.

"I had a freaky dream as well." Odd said as he slid down a tree trunk and sat at the base placing his hands behind his head to act as a pillow. "It included Ulrich and a trip to Lyoko." Odd yawned.

The four then started describing their dreams in detail, and found out that they had all had the exact same dream with the same conclusion.

"I believe we have all encountered the same dream, but it couldn't have been a coincidence. Could it?" Jeremy asked. "I believe we should check out the mountain section of Lyoko. To see if that guardian is actually there, or whether we all imagined it."

"I don't think that would be possible Jeremy. I mean all four of us have the same dream and we all saw the guardian and the thing inside it looked a lot like Ulrich." Yumi answered.

"So when are we going then?" Odd asked, moving slightly because he was sat on a pine cone. "I mean, we have tried to get some rest, but that kinda failed. Plus, I feel refreshed just sitting here." he added.

They decided that if none of them could get to sleep again, which they thought was highly unlikely, they would go back to Lyoko. So they sat in the forest for a while to see if they felt fatigue coming upon them, but all four were wide awake and prepared to save Ulrich.

With that, they dashed off towards the sewer's entrance and got to the factory quite quickly. As soon as they entered the factory they each grabbed a rope and slid down them and ran into the elevator. Jeremy entered the code and pushed the down button.

Jeremy exited on the first stop whilst the others carried on to the next level. Once the elevator had stopped they walked towards a scanner and awaited Jeremy's instructions.

"Right, everything is set. I'm sending you close to where we saw that guardian but because we don't have specific co-ordinates I'm afraid I might send you a bit too far away." Jeremy said. "You can get in now."

Aelita, Yumi and Odd each stepped in the scanners in front of them, turned and closed their eyes, just as they saw the doors of their scanner close.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualisation!"


	4. Saving Ulrich

Well, either no-one enjoys my fanfic or you just don't like reviewing, but I got absolutley no reviews for the last chapter. But hey, I don't mind. Now on June 1st is my birthday so this is being updated so I can celebrate my 19th birthday with friends and family all weekend. Enjoy!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine.

* * *

Aelita, Yumi and Odd landed in the Arctic region of Lyoko and looked around carefully to make sure they didn't miss anything. None of them could see the ice mountain or the guardian they saw in their dreams, but weren't surprised since they couldn't actually say where in this region the dream occurred. Where they had landed had four paths leading off in different directions. They had landed facing North and was looking at almost nothing in the distance.

"Do you see anything?" Jeremy asked from the supercomputer.

"Nope. No mountains which means no guardian." Odd replied from his crouching position. He stood up and looked at Yumi who was looking at the path in front of her.

"I think we should split up." Yumi said after a few moments of silence. "That way we can search more ground and have a better chance of finding Ulrich quicker. Jeremy, can you load our vehicles please?"

"Already on their way, Yumi." Jeremy answered as the OverBike, OverBoard and OverWing virtualised in front of them. Odd jumped upon his OverBoard, which looked like a purple skateboard but hovered above ground, and took the path to the left, or the West path, of their landing. Yumi got on the OverWing, a large silver scooter which also hovered, this could allow two people to stand on quite easily, and took the North path straight ahead of her. This meant that Aelita took the OverBike, a large, black, one wheeled bike, and chose the path to the right, or the East path. This meant that once they had each searched their chosen path and found nothing out of the ordinary, they must return to this point and wait for the others before continuing down the last path.

Odd was weaving in and out of the icicles that was above ground and was enjoying himself whilst looking for anything glowing orange. He started to do some small tricks on his board and ended up flat on his face simply because he misjudged how tall this icicle he was jumping over was.

"I have really to ride this thing more often!" Odd said as he stood up and shook himself slightly. Once he was up, Odd carried on his way, trying to stop his urge from jumping over any more icicles, and concentrating on the job in hand.

Yumi, on the other hand, was paying a lot more attention than Odd was, especially since she had lasers being fired extremely close to her head.

"When will you things learn to get lost!" Yumi said as she stopped her OverWing and threw one her fans with a flick of her wrist. Her fan managed to destroy one of the four blocks that were following her. Once destroyed, her fan returned to its owner and Yumi steered her vehicle out of the monsters way.

"That's it! I have had enough of you." Yumi said angrily, getting off her OverWing. "Heyyaaaa!"

Yumi threw both of her fans at the same time and managed to hit three blocks, the other one moved out of the way before it had chance to be attacked. The block took its chance and fired straight at Yumi.

"Argh." Yumi said as she stumbled backwards with the impact of the attack. Her hand rose to her shoulder where she had been hit, but of course no injury mark was visible.

"Yumi, you just lost ten life points! Be careful will you!" Jeremy's voice was heard sounding slightly aggravated.

"Alright, calm down Jeremy." Yumi replied catching her fans and throwing one at the last remaining block. "How are the others doing? They found anything yet?"

"No, not yet. Aelita has just hit a dead end so she is turning back now." Jeremy replied. "Let's just hope she doesn't have an encounter with any of Xana's monsters."

But Aelita was indeed having an encounter with some of Xana's monsters. She was running from six hornets and had just hid inside a cave in order to contact Jeremy.

"Jeremy? Can you hear me Jeremy?"

"Yes Aelita, I can." Jeremy replied sounding quite worried. "Are you ok? I'll see if Yumi or Odd is close by and get them to come help you!"

"Ok, I'll form a wall so the monsters can't hurt me." Aelita said as she stood up and faced the cave entrance. She closed her eyes, put her hands together and knelt down on the ground whilst singing a harmonious song. Whilst she was doing this, a sheet of ice was forming at the caves entrance, blocking the attacks which the hornets were firing at her, Once complete, Aelita stood up and walked to the back of the cave and sat behind a rock, waiting patiently for one of her friends to help her.

"Your nearly there. Aelita is waiting just behind that large icicle. You should see some hornets firing their lasers at a sheet of ice." Jeremy said quite quickly, hoping that they weren't too late.

"Laser arrows!"

"Heyyaaa!"

Both Odd and Yumi were apparently not that far away from Aelita, so both had responded to the call for help. Odd had managed to destroy two of the hornets whilst Yumi destroyed the remaining four.

"Aelita? Are you in there?" Yumi asked as she slowly crept up to the ice barrier and looked inside.

"Yumi? Yes, I'm in here." Aelita replied coming out from her hiding place behind the rock.

"Stand back princess, I'll get rid of this ice wall." Odd said confidently, stepping back a few metres and aiming at the wall of ice. "Laser arrows"

Odd fired two laser arrows and the sheet of ice cracked and devirtualised. Aelita came out of the cave and nodded her thanks to Odd, who in reply gave her the thumbs up.

"Did anyone find anything?" Yumi asked. When she saw Aelita and Odd shake their heads, Yumi looked down at her feet.

"Did you…?" Aelita tried to ask but trailed off when she saw Yumi shake her head.

"That means that it must be in the Southern part of the ice region" Odd said, walking back towards Aelita and Yumi. "So if we all go there, we should find Ulrich!"

"Yeah. Should." Yumi muttered as she hopped on her OverWing and headed down the path towards the crossroads they landed at. Aelita and Odd looked at each other confusingly, shrugged, jumped on their own vehicle and followed Yumi.

Yumi, Aelita and Odd rode to the southern part of the ice region in silence. It was clear Yumi was suffering the fact that Ulrich may not be on Lyoko or Earth, but in a place like virtual limbo where Jeremy was sent to once before. Ulrich was usually the one to comfort Yumi and help her to carry on with the mission. But since Ulrich wasn't there, Yumi had to deal with her troubles herself. Yumi was so busy thinking about Ulrich that she failed to notice they had entered an area with Ice mountains, it wasn't until Odd shouted her name that she paid attention to where she was.

"Yumi, you need to pay attention to the surrounding areas otherwise you could get devirtualised without realising!" Jeremy's voice was heard.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Ulrich, that's all." Yumi replied stopping her OverWing.

"We know Yumi. Just try and be careful, please." Aelita said sympathetically "We don't want Xana to devirtualise you before we even find Ulrich now do we?" Aelita looked at Yumi and smiled, this made Yumi smile too.

"Ok. Well we have found the mountains, now let's see if we can find that guardian!" Odd said with a smile on his face and his thumbs up. Both Yumi and Aelita nodded and followed the path in front of them, behind Odd, making sure he didn't miss the guardian.

"Hey! I see summat up on that ledge there!" Odd cried as he suddenly stopped after a few minutes of looking. His sudden cease in movement caused Yumi and Aelita to swerve quickly in order to stop colliding with him.

"Oops. Sorry gals." Odd said as he placed his hand behind his neck again, acting all nervous.

"Hey… err guys. The mission!" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Einstein." Odd replied and jolting his mind back to where he had seen the cause of his sudden standstill.

"Look!" Odd said, pointing to something that was just visible behind a large mountain. "Is that what we're looking for?"

Yumi and Aelita looked at where Odd was pointing and saw an orange glow emanating from the top of a large mountain.

"I think we've found the guardian Jeremy!" Aelita said as she followed Yumi and Odd who were currently climbing up the mountain side to reach the ledge.

"Well that's good. But I've located Ulrich's signal, but it appears to be Xana using Ulrich's data." Jeremy replied. "So be careful, because you might face a polymorphic clone of Ulrich!"

Jeremy added this last part nervously. The group had only had a few encounters with these clones, but they had been a challenge to defeat as they could morph into any one of the warriors and take on their shape and their abilities. This meant that if Xana had indeed sent a polymorphic clone of Ulrich, then someone would have to fight him, whilst the others tried to save the real Ulrich.

Yumi got to the top first, so as soon as she was up she ran towards the guardian and tried to see if Ulrich was still alive inside. She had just knelt down beside it when Odd shouted

"Yumi! The clone is behind you!" Yumi spun round and managed to dodge the clones digital sabre attack. Yumi had rolled to the side and was crouching whilst preparing her fans when the clone came at her again using Ulrich's supersprint ability. This made Yumi roll to the side again as she didn't see the clones attack until the last second .

"Odd, help Aelita save Ulrich. I'll deal with the clone!" Yumi said as she continued to dodge the clones digital sabre attacks. Yumi managed to jump back a couple of metres and prepared her fans. She threw one of her fans and as the clone went to stop the attack, she threw her second straight at its body. The fan collided with its target, which caused the clone to drop to its knees, and returned to Yumi. Yumi stared at the clone as it began to recover from its surprise attack and got back into a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Odd and Aelita were trying to find a way of getting Ulrich out of the guardian. Aelita suggested using her creativity power and forming an image of Ulrich, hoping that the guardian would be tricked and go for the clone instead, leaving the real Ulrich to escape from its clutches. Jeremy said it may not work, since there was already a clone of Ulrich nearby. Odd then came up with an idea.

"Hey, Yumi! Lure the clone over here a bit!" Odd shouted. Yumi looked at him slightly confused, but nodded to show she had received his message. Yumi used her gymnastic abilities and jumped close to the guardian whilst Odd started taunting the clone by blowing raspberry's and calling both Xana and Ulrich, knowing quite well that either Ulrich himself, or Yumi will shout at him for what he said.

The clone used supersprint and was closing in on Yumi fast, that was, until Odd stuck his leg out in the clones way, making the clone trip up and land very close to the guardian. This was what the group was hoping for, and soon saw the guardian change its shape as it tried to expand itself to try and fit both Ulrich's in the same area. It then stretched out and grabbed hold of the clone whilst letting Ulrich fall out at the other side.

Once Ulrich was free Odd and Yumi ran forth and picked Ulrich up and carried him away from the guardian. They expected the guardian, and the clone to destroy itself, but received quite a shock when the guardian exploded, yet the clone was still standing. Once it had opened its eyes, it charged at Yumi, demanding to have its revenge at being tricked as well as being attacked. Yumi dropped Ulrich and just managed to turn around before she was knocked to the ground with the impact of the clone.

"Yumi!" Aelita cried as she saw Yumi being thrown backwards.

"I'm ok. Just get Ulrich back to Earth!" Yumi said trying to get up but ended up being thrown backwards again.

"What's the quickest way to devirtualise him?" Odd asked "Oh wait, we're armed aren't we!" He stood back from Ulrich and aimed his right arm at Ulrich.

"Odd wait! Don't you think someone should be there to catch him when he arrives back home?" Aelita said standing in between Odd and his target.

"It looks like Yumi is going to be devirtualised soon. She's down to her last 10 life points!" Jeremy said.

Yumi had just managed to destroy the clone, but due to her being so close when it was destroyed, it sucked her last 10 life points from her and she began to devirtualise. Odd and Aelita waited until they heard Jeremy it was ok to send Ulrich home, saying that even though Yumi was weak from her battle, she could still catch Ulrich when he is released from his scanner.

Odd then fired a laser arrow at Ulrich, which zapped his last life points and Odd and Aelita watched at Ulrich began to devirtualise in front of them.

As Ulrich returned back to Earth, he fell out of his scanner into Yumi's waiting arms. He managed to open his eyes for a short while, and saw Yumi with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Welcome home Ulrich!"

Jeremy then returned Aelita and Odd and helped Ulrich back to his dorm room. They had been on Lyoko for over six hours and this had caused Odd, Yumi and Aelita to become very tired. As soon as Ulrich was tucked away in his dorm, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy left . But before Yumi left, she sat down next Ulrich and kissed him on the cheek, she smiled at how Ulrich looked so peaceful and as she rose and began walking toward the door, she said goodbye to Odd and warned him to look after Ulrich. Odd got the message, gulped and saluted at Yumi indicated that he knew what his tasks were. Yumi smiled at Odd and closed the door quietly, then made her way back home, thinking about Ulrich and her feelings for him.

* * *

Well there ya have it. Chapter four done and dusted. Now that you've read to the end, please review it. It makes me really happy when someone just tells me their favourite part of the story so far, or even a comment about what could happen in the future would be really appreciated!

Right, well it is now my bedtime so I shall bid thee farewell for now. Review!


	5. The New Girl

Since I've just celebrated my nineteenth birthday, I thought I'd update my story yet again for those readers than seem to be interested in this. So here is chapter five. And this is where my OC comes in. Based off myself so sorry for any confusion. Enjoy! and review please!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

"Quiet please. Quiet!" Mr Delmas said into the microphone, which returned a sharp feedback. This got the students attention and caused them to quieten down. "Thank you. Now I would like to welcome back to Kadic Junior High school a very talented student, who recently moved to England as she accepted a placement over there, but returned to Kadic to continue her education here. Please welcome back Miss Michelle Stones. " Mr Delmas introduced a girl of sixteen that looked a lot like Aelita. She had black hair that was short like Aelita's, she wore a purple jumper, a white t-shirt, jeans and white trainers. She had hazel eyes which shimmered in the sunlight.

The students in the assembly some-what applauded when she was introduced, and Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked and saw the similarity between Michelle and Aelita. Was it mere coincidence that their last names were the same, as well as looking similar?

It had been two weeks since Ulrich had been returned back home to Earth, and was currently staying in the infirmary since he had not yet woken up. The gang took him there when he had not woken up after a week of being cared for by themselves. Yolande, the school nurse said Ulrich should wake up any day and would inform them as soon as he did.

"Come on Aelita. We need to get to science class." Jeremy said after the assembly had finished. Aelita had been staring at Michelle for a short time, thinking that she recognised her from somewhere. "Aelita!" Jeremy said, waving his hand in front of Aelita's face.

"What? Oh sorry Jeremy." Aelita replied, jumping out of her thoughts. "I was just wondering where I had seen that girl from" she said as she made her way to the doors and out onto the corridor.

"Miss Ishiyama. Can you show Miss Stones here where her classes are?" Principal Delmas asked, coming up behind them with Michelle close behind.

"Principal Delmas. I'm sure I can find my classes. I believe I have the same classes as the last time I was here." Michelle replied bashfully.

"No, no. Miss Ishiyama here is in your class, so she can take you to your classes and then show you your dorm room afterwards. Have a nice day." Mr Delmas said before he walked off down towards his office.

"I'm really sorry about this. You don't have to." Michelle said, once their headmaster was out of earshot.

"No, it's ok. Like he said, we're in the same class. I'm Yumi by the way, and these are my friends Jeremy, Aelita and Odd" Yumi said, pointing to each of her friends as she said their names.

"Hi. I guess you already know my name, thanks to Delmas. But you can call me Shelly for short" Michelle said, shaking hands with the group. "What kind of name is Odd?"

"What are you doing here? You're going to be late for your lesson! Get to class, now!" Jim said sternly, coming up from behind. The group did as they were told and went to their classes. Jeremy, Odd and Aelita went to Miss Hertz' science lesson whilst Yumi and Michelle went to their geography lesson taught by Mr Fumet. Once their lessons had ended, it was break time, and the gang had agreed to check on Ulrich.

The group had all met up outside near their normal bench and was deciding when was the best time to check on Ulrich. Shelly had rose to her feet, stretched a little, then began to walk off.

"Hey, Shelly! Where you going?" Odd asked when he noticed her walking away.

"I thought I'd let you go see your friend whilst I just had a walk round." she replied, turning round to face them. "I mean, it's rude for me to go see someone I don't know. I've only just met you."

"You're welcome to come with us Shelly. I mean, we're friends right?" Yumi asked, receiving a look of Jeremy.

"Do you consider me a friend already?" Shelly asked, shocked. "I mean, we only met today!"

"Well I consider you a friend. You helped me out in geography just then. " Yumi answered with a smile on her face. "What do you say guys? Can we accept her into the group?"

"Yumi! I think we need to talk!" Jeremy said sternly "as a group!"

Jeremy told Shelly to wait by the bench whilst he, Aelita, Odd and Yumi walked off so they were out of range,

"I don't think it's a good idea to ask her to join us, Yumi!" Jeremy said, looking quite annoyed, sounding it as well.

"Oh come on Jeremy. I don't think it's that big of a deal." Odd replied, clearly backing Yumi up. "I think she's cool. And she seems nice!"

"But what about lyoko! If she finds out, then what?" Jeremy said, flustered.

"Calm down Jeremy. As long as she isn't registered in the supercomputer, then she won't realise what's going on." Aelita said soothingly. "If the worst happens, it could be wise to let her help us on Lyoko!"

"Please Jeremy. At least let's see how things go with her for a while." Yumi said.

After a while, Jeremy reluctantly nodded his head and started to walk back to Shelly, with the others following close behind.

"Would you like to join our group?" Jeremy asked. Shelly looked up at him.

"You aren't joking are you?" Shelly asked, looking into his eyes. Jeremy shook his head and offered her his hand. Shelly smiled and shook it.

"Welcome to the group, Shelly!" Jeremy said, also smiling.

"Hey! We've forgotten to go check on Ulrich!" Yumi said shocked. "What happens if he woke up today and Yolande has forgot to tell us!"

"Calm down Yumi. We'll go see him now, if we can get by Jim" Aelita said, rubbing Yumi's back slightly to calm her down.

"If you want, I'll distract Jim so you can get to the infirmary?" Shelly said. "I don't mind."

"Yeah, but you wont meet Ulrich then." Odd said. " You'll like him. All the other girls do"

"I can always meet him another time. Can't I?" She asked.

"Or we could leave it and all go at lunch!" Aelita said.

"I can't go at lunch! I need food!" Odd said desperately.

"Odd!" Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy said at the same time.

"What! Ain't my fault I'm hungry." He replied looking innocent and smiling at his friends.

"You're always hungry Odd! And we're going seeing Ulrich. We'll eat once we've been to see him" Yumi said.

"Been to see who?" a male voice replied. The group turned round and saw Ulrich standing there, with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"ULRICH!" the group ran over to him and started asking how he was. All except Shelly, who sat on the bench alone, watching her new friends greet this boy she had not seen before. She had begun to daydream slightly and was staring at the ground.

"Hey Ulrich. This is Michelle." Yumi said, making Shelly jump out of her daydream and focus more on the brown haired boy.

"Hello." Ulrich said, stretching his hand out to greet her,

"Hi. And you can call me Shelly" she replied, shaking his hand. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were calming, yet held back a lot of emotions.

"So you're in Yumi's class? And you've just come back from England?" Ulrich asked Shelly as he had been told about her arrival.

"Yeah. I was a student here before I left for England, and decided to return since the schools over there weren't any good." Shelly replied whilst she was looking at a girl who was walking over to them. "erm… who's she?" she pointed and Odd looked over Ulrich's shoulder to have a look.

"Oh, that's just Sissi. Ulrich's _girlfriend!" _Odd said as he began laughing. This made Ulrich and Yumi stare at him.

"You might want to watch what you say Odd!" Ulrich said.

"Oh Ulrich darling!" cried a young girls voice. Ulrich sighed and a frown came upon his face. Shelly looked at him and saw this frown, she couldn't help but smile and snigger quietly.

Sissi had reached the group and stared at Shelly. She had always wanted to be in Ulrich's group, but they had always refused her. Sissi had straight black hair that reached the middle of her back and a yellow headband. She wore a dark red skirt over darker red pants, a pink, puffy-sleeved crop top shirt with a yellow heart on it that exposes her midriff. She was wearing her usual platform shoes so she could be slightly taller than those she bullied. Sissi may be the principals only daughter, but this didn't stop her from being the bully of Kadic. And when she didn't get what she wanted, she went to her father and ended up getting the thing she wanted with no trouble at all.

Ulrich and Odd sometimes liked to tease Sissi, but when Sissi calls Yumi, Ulrich becomes protective of her and ends up telling Sissi to get lost.

"What are you laughing at, newbie!" Sissi had finally reached the gang, and everyone around had gone quiet.

"I ain't a newbie Sissi!" Shelly said as she and Sissi exchanged glares.

"Well leave my dear Ulrich alone. He's mine!" Sissi replied after a brief silence.

"I ain't yours Sissi! Now leave me alone before we tell your daddy how your getting the high marks in your tests!" Ulrich said with a sly grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sissi said, shocked. "well.. I'll tell him about… erm… that stupid mutt of Odd's!" she replied and a sly smile came on her face when she had thought of her threat.

"I will if you will!" Ulrich said as he began to walk away from Sissi, with his friends close behind him. Shelly remained on the bench, deciding whether to go with the group or not. Her answer came quite quickly.

"Hey, Shelly. Don't tell me you're staying there with Miss High-Priestess!" Odd shouted. Shelly looked over at him and smiled.

"I'll only come if everyone in the group wants me to." Shelly said, looking at the others and seeing them smile and nod.

"I think you're one of us now. Come on then, otherwise Sissi will start calling you newbie again." Ulrich replied.

With that, Shelly jumped off the bench and casually ran over to her new friends. The group looked back at Sissi once more before turning and walking off to their classes. Sissi growled as Shelly was accepted into the group that she could not.

"I will get in that group!" Sissi said before storming off to her room before class officially started. Her two followers, Herve and Nicolas , had stayed silent and away from the conversation, knowing that Sissi would just shout at them for intruding. They, too, walked away towards their class.

"I guess I had best thank you for inviting me to join your group." Shelly said softly as they were walking to class. "I mean, you don't invite everyone that you say hi to, to join your gang do you?"

"Well, you're kinda special." Odd said. "erm… I mean that you… erm…"

"What Odd is trying to say, is that your welcome." Aelita said with a smile on her face.

"Erm… yeah. That's it." Odd said blushing slightly.

The group continued their lessons till four then was allowed an hour's break before the cafeteria started serving lunch. Odd was waiting as patiently as possible till the bell, he was starving, even though he had his normal four portions of mains and desserts at lunch. The group had decided to sit outside since it was quite a warmish night, and began asking Shelly questions about herself, and in return she got to ask questions about them.

"So, you ever had a boyfriend?" Yumi asked smiling. Aelita giggled and the boys looked somewhat shocked at the question.

"You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to Shelly!" Jeremy replied whilst pushing his glasses up and looking up from his laptop that he had been typing on.

"No, no. I'll answer it. But you have to answer my question after, Yumi." Shelly replied. "Deal?"

Yumi thought for a moment before saying "Deal. Now answer!"

"No. I have never had a boyfriend. Unless you count my friends telling each other that me and a lad I knew was going out, even if we didn't know ourselves!" Shelly answered with a small smile.

"Whoa…. Really?" Yumi asked shocked. "No way! There must be a load of boys after you!"

"Nope. If there are, then I can't find them." Shelly said giggling, causing Yumi and Aelita to giggle too.

"Alright, your turn Shell. What's your question for Yumi?" Odd asked trying to take his mind off the time and smell of food that had hovered over them.

Shelly thought for a few seconds and then nodded to herself.

"Do you have a crush on Ulrich?" Shelly asked.

She got the reaction she thought she would, but also something she didn't. Yumi and Ulrich had blushed causing the group to laugh other than them. Odd had given Shelly a high-five and Aelita had given her a slight nod, indicating that it was indeed true. Yumi, on the other hand, had stood up and playfully pounced at Shelly. Shelly saw this coming and quickly rolled backwards. This seemed to have shocked the group.

"Whoa! How did you do that so quick?" Odd asked, completely ignoring the fact that the bell had rung indicating lunch was being served, and now focused on Shelly and her speedy manoeuvrability.

"Oh… I er… had to learn gymnastics in England. The reason I went back was because I was accepted into a dance academy." Shelly said slowly, whilst stroking her neck with her hand. "I was also taught a couple of self defence moves."

Even Jeremy, who had been working on his laptop had stopped and had seen Shelly's sudden movement. He was now deep in thought, thinking that it might be wise to have Michelle as a full group member. His thoughts were soon interrupted though when Shelly announced that the lunch bell had rang and was being carried off by Odd, who had picked her up and placed her over his shoulder and began to run towards the cafeteria shouting "FOOD! Food!".

The gang were still laughing as they entered the cafeteria and finding Shelly sat at a bench on her own, with no food in front of her. Once Shelly had made eye contact with the group, she pointed her finger in the opposite direction towards the food counter, this made the others look at what she was pointing too. They saw Odd with three trays asking for food and drink, pick up all three and carefully balance them towards Shelly. He then placed a tray in front of her and sat down with his two and began to eat, rather slowly, unlike his usual way of shoving his food in.

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy soon joined Shelly and Odd at the table and began talking quietly amongst themselves again. Odd was being quite a gentleman and was eating slowly and waited till he had chewed his food properly and swallowed before speaking. This made the group swap curious looks and shrug their shoulders at each other.

"Odd, why are you acting like that?" Ulrich had finally asked the question that was bugging them all. "What's with the polite eating and manners?"

"We have company, I thought it was time for a change." Odd replied. He then picked up his juice and took small sips, he placed the glass back down and turned to Shelly.

"So where are you staying?" he asked casually.

"Oh no, I forgot to show you where your dorm was!" Yumi butted in before she could answer. "Oh gosh. Sorry Shelly, I completely forgot."

"It's ok, Yumi. I'll probably find it anyways." Shelly replied giving Yumi a slight nod to show she didn't mind. "Anyways, I had more fun with you! I still can't believe I only came back today and we are already friends."

"Well we can all show you your room now, since we have all finished." Jeremy said as he stood up, picked his tray up and started moving towards the tray rack. The others copied Jeremy and waited by the door until everyone had cleared their trays.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get home before my parents think I'm up to no good again!" Yumi said once the group was outside. The group said their goodbyes as she hugged each of her friends in turn, and then began to run towards the school entrance.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, Yumi is a day student." Ulrich said as they began walking towards their dorms. "Her parents have a house nearby so she doesn't have to board here like the rest of us"

"By the way, Shelly. What is your dorm number?" Jeremy asked. The group stopped as Shelly reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Erm… it says here 513. Where's that?" She said looking at the piece of paper. When she looked up, her friends were smiling at her.

"Looks like you have a new room-mate Aelita!" Ulrich said. Shelly looked at him dumbstruck.

"Wait, I'm sharing a room with Aelita?" She asked as she looked at Aelita, who replied with a nod.

"Well come on then! Let's go show Shelly her room!" Odd said punching Ulrich's arm and grabbing Shelly's hand. Ulrich and the others ran after them and saw Ulrich pounce on Odd when they reached the dorm room.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Any questions, comments, criticism is welcome. Just send me a message. Oh, and I guessed at some of the information as I didn't properly research what dorm room Aelita was in. So sorry for any mistakes that I've made. Till next time, Ciao! Oh and review please! 


	6. Secrets Revealed?

Alright! Over 360 people have read this story so far so thank you all for that, yet only 3 people have reviewed! So this chapter is being dedicated to my most reviewed reader - mirawriter! Hope you continue enjoying the story.

Please keep reviewing people! Enjoy!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations, theme tune and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

"Einstein, can you _please _tell us why we got up so early just to check out lyoko for no reason?" 

Odd had been asking Jeremy the same question ever since he had woken the group up at five in the morning. They had accidentally woken Shelly up whilst waking Aelita up, but they made an excuse up so she wouldn't become suspicious. She believed them and had began opening her laptop as Aelita had gone out of their door. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy were all wide awake and silent as they made their way towards the factory, Odd on the other hand, was not.

"Jeremy! Come on! Why?"

"Shut up will ya Odd!" Ulrich snapped. He heard silence and sighed. Finally!

"Guys." Odd said after a while. No-one took him on. "Hey guys! I swear I saw summat move then!"

Ulrich turned around and saw that Odd had stopped a couple of feet away from the others and was pointing near a clearing. Yumi noticed Ulrich had stopped, and tapped Aelita and Jeremy on the shoulder, to indicate that they had to stop. The group was now facing Odd with slight frowns on their faces.

"What is up with you today Odd!" Yumi asked, slightly worried.

"I swear I saw something that looked like a roachster!" Odd said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Odd, that's impossible!" Jeremy said confidently. "X.A.N.A is unable to materialise himself or his monsters. You know that!"

"Yeah I know!" Odd said. "But I saw summat like it! I know I did!"

"It's probably your mind playing tricks on you because you woke up early" Jeremy said as he began walking off.

"Whatever Jeremy." Odd said quietly as the gang followed Jeremy. "I know what I saw, and it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me!" Odd sighed quietly and caught up to the others.

Little did they know, that a red eye was focusing its view on them as they walked away.

They reached the factory and Jeremy sent them to Lyoko. Aelita, Ulrich and Odd first, then Yumi on her own. Once in Lyoko Jeremy told them why they were dragged out of bed early.

"I have found out that there is a bit of vital information somewhere in Carthage. I think it's best if we get it now so I cant decrypt it and see if it has anything to do with how Aelita is connected to Lyoko."

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita nodded, Odd sighed.

"Does that bother you Odd!" Jeremy asked slightly annoyed.

"No, no. Not at all Einstein." Odd replied

"Well then." Jeremy said. "I'll send you your vehicles so you can make your way to the edge of the sector. It's not too far, but it's better if we get this done quickly."

"OK. Jeremy. We understand." Yumi answered as the OverWing was virtualised in front of her. The OverBike and OverBoard were also virtualised and their riders jumped on and took off. Yumi waited for Aelita to jump on and grab hold of her waist before setting off after the others.

"Looks like you have a welcoming committee guys!" Jeremy said when they were close to their destination. "Three crabs, five hornets and a megatank."

"Thanks for the heads up Jeremy!" Ulrich said, lifting one hand off the bike and bringing his katana out ready for battle. Yumi told Aelita to grab her fans and destroy them while she controlled the vehicle, Aelita did as she was asked and prepared the fans. Odd locked his laser arrows and stopped his OverBoard, trying to get the monsters to come to him. Ulrich and Yumi steered their way next to Odd and saw that the monsters didn't move.

"Erm… Einstein. What's going on? Why aren't they attacking us?" Odd asked, lowering his hands.

"I don't know Odd." Jeremy answered, confused himself why they weren't attacking his friends. "Wait! Something has come into range… but it isn't one of Xana's monsters nor is it one of us. But it has human capabilities and a DNA strand!"

"Where is it then?" Ulrich asked as he looked around the area. Even though they were in the forest region and there were plenty of trees to block their view, the gang could not see anything else.

"About 100 yards north of you." Jeremy replied. The gang turned to where Jeremy had said and saw nothing.

"Are you sure Jeremy? Cause we can't see anything!" Odd said sounding slightly confused.

"Of course I'm sure Odd!" Jeremy snapped back. "Oh no! It's moving towards you!"

This made the gang jump off their vehicles and get into battle mode. Nothing was there, until they saw a purple orb forming in front of them. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other, shocked, whilst Odd fired a few of his laser arrows. He shot them and they seemed to be exactly on target, but before they impacted with the orb, they disappeared from view. This made the group gasp.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked scared.

"You do not need to fear me." A voice replied, what seemed to be coming from near the orb which was still gathering power. "I am like you."

At the last sentence a girl appeared and was holding the orb in her hands. She had purple hair which reached her ears, a purple version of Aelita's clothing and bright purple eyes. The gang faltered for a moment but soon recovered themselves when they saw the girl throw the orb over their heads and towards the monsters. The monsters saw the purple orb and tried to attack it with its lasers, but did nothing. The orb impacted with the group of monsters and destroyed them at once in a cloud of dust.

"My name is Ultramon, and I live here in Lyoko like Aelita did."

The group whipped round to look at this, Ultramon, and saw a similarity to Aelita.

"What do you mean, you live here like Aelita did?" Ulrich asked when he finally recovered his voice from shock.

"What I mean is, before you helped Aelita into your world, she was an inhabitant here. I, too, am an inhabitant." Ultramon replied calmly.

"That's impossible!" Jeremy said rather loudly. "There is no other inhabitant on Lyoko! We checked!"

"True, Jeremy. You did check, but as you have seen, I have my ways of concealing myself."

"Wait, how did you know Jeremy's name?" Yumi asked intrigued.

"I have been following your movements through-out Lyoko for the past few months now, Yumi. I have also been the one stopping XANA from destroying you when you are in need of help." she answered.

"Erm… ok. So how did you help us?" Ulrich asked, also slightly intrigued at this new arrival.

"I stopped XANA from sending so many monsters to attack you. He normally sends out ten of each monster to destroy you, I usually cut that down by half before they reach you."

"Why don't you just destroy them all for us?" Odd asked, with a smile on his face. "We wouldn't mind!"

"You needed to learn how to fight his monsters for yourself. I have been letting more and more attack you to see if you are able to handle them on your own." Ultramon said, turning to Odd.

The group nodded silently, knowing inside that Ultramon was right. If they had not learnt how to fight the monsters in Lyoko steadily, then XANA would have destroyed them all and taken Aelita's memories before she even learnt who her new friends were.

"We need to move." Ultramon said, breaking the short silence. Ulrich looked up from the ground.

"Why? You've destroyed the monsters for us, and didn't you say you had already recovered some vital data for us?" he asked slightly confused.

"Correct. But you still need to get back to school. Since your lessons start in just under thirty minutes." Ultramon replied, turning on her heel and walking off.

"Will we ever see you again?" Yumi asked slightly loud so Ultramon could hear.

"Sooner than you think" Ultramon replied, turning to face the group and winking. Before anything else could be said, Ultramon faded away.

"Jeremy! Where did she go?" Aelita asked panicky. She waited for Jeremy's answer patiently until…

"I don't know Aelita. She's just… vanished. It seems she teleported herself to another region and made herself untraceable. And I agree with her, we'd best get back. I'll start the materialisation program."

"Ok Jeremy. You'd best send Odd, Aelita and Yumi back first. Then me." Ulrich said as he saw Aelita being de-virtualised. Odd was next, then Yumi, then himself. He stepped out of the scanner holding his head with slight dizziness, before following the others toward the elevator and back towards school.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss." Yumi puffed as she arrived back at school. Even though all five of the group had ran from the factory back to school as fast as they could, they all turned up five minutes late to their lessons.

"Please do not be late again ,Miss Ishiyama. It is very important you arrive on time so you can get all the noted needed." Mrs Meyer's, the maths professor replied. She nodded curtly and pointed to Yumi's seat.

Yumi took the hint and made her way to her seat. She sat down and saw that Shelly had a page full of notes already in her notebook, she sighed and grabbed her own notebook out of her bag along with her pens and pencils. She sat up straight to find that Shelly's note where now situated in front of her. She looked over at Shelly, who was still facing the front, and saw her eyes turn to look at Yumi and a smile came upon her face, Shelly nodded to say she could copy her notes if she wanted. Yumi nodded and wrote a small note on a piece of paper.

'Thanks. Can I copy them after lesson? I wouldn't want to miss anything else. Thanks.'

She slid it over to Shelly along with her notebook. Shelly looked at the note and nodded. She wrote a small reply underneath the original message.

'Ok. It's no problem. I'll tell you what she said at the beginning as well.'

Yumi managed to write all the notes that her teacher told the class they needed and had just finished writing the last word down when the bell for break rang. She was so glad this double period of maths was over and thought about her friends waiting outside for her. As she was packing her things away, she noticed Michelle hadn't packed any of her things away.

Hey, Shelly? You ok?" Yumi asked, placing her hand on Shelly's arm.

"Yeah, apparently I have to stay behind for a couple of minutes. Mrs Meyers wants a word with me about something." Shelly replied. "Here take my notes. Doesn't matter if you don't copy them up straight away, as long as I get it back by our next maths lesson." She handed Yumi her notebook and smiled. "see you later"

Yumi nodded and took the notebook.

"What's this? Swapping notes are we?" Mrs Meyers said as she approached them. "Or is it the homework that Miss Ishiyama owes me?"

"No Miss. I've lent her my notes from first period. So she can copy the notes that she missed when she came in late." Shelly said soothingly. This earned Yumi a scowl off their teacher.

"Well Miss Ishiyama should not be late for her lessons! But I will allow it this time. Now please excuse us, me and Miss Stones need to have a private conversation." Mrs Meyers said as she pointed to the door. Yumi nodded and as she reached the door she smiled at Shelly then closed the door behind her.

"Hey Yumi! Over here!" a familiar voice shouted over as Yumi exited the main door that lead outside. Yumi turned and saw Odd waving at her, smiling, she went over.

"Hi guys. what's up?" She asked as she reached her friends that were sat on their usual bench.

"Nothing much. I thought Shelly was in your class?" Ulrich asked her, looking round for their new friend.

"Mrs Meyers wanted a word with her apparently. Odd shift I need to copy some notes up!" she replied.

Odd moved so Yumi could sit down and started to copy Shelly's notes. As she was copying, she noticed Shelly had wrote odd words in the corners. The top left read _**'Un'**_, the top right read _**'Monde'**_, the bottom left read _**'Sans' **_and the bottom right read _'__**Danger'**_

"Hey guys, what does 'un monde sans danger' mean?" Yumi asked confusingly as she looked up at her friends.

"I dunno Yumi, sounds French. Aelita do you know?" Jeremy asked turning to face the pink haired girl.

"Hmm. No, I don't recognise it. I don't speak much French though lately" Aelita replied sadly.

Yumi sighed. She was quite curious what it meant.

"It means 'A World Without Danger', if you're still wondering." A voice said behind the group. They whizzed round and saw Shelly standing there, her book bag over her shoulder.

"A world without danger? what's that supposed to mean?" Odd asked her.

"It's erm… a song." Shelly said as she immediately looked down at the ground and started shuffling her feet.

"A song? I've never heard of it!" Yumi said looking at Shelly's behaviour.

"No, you wouldn't have. Because I made it up." Shelly said bashfully, she was blushing now while the others looked at her with mild confusion and shock on their faces.

"That's cool!" Odd shouted, breaking the silence that had fallen on the group. Shelly looked up at him, thinking he was being sarcastic, but was shocked when she realised he wasn't. She looked at her other friends and saw that they were nodding at Odd's comment. This made Shelly smile and become slightly nervous.

"Well, let's hear it!" Ulrich urged. "I mean, if you don't mind that is?" asking quickly and looking away from Shelly.

"Erm… well I haven't got it just right yet, plus I can't sing it without the music that I have done with it." Shelly said as her hand started to scratch the back of her neck, nervously.

"You have music for it?" Odd asked puzzled. "Who played the instruments?"

"I did the music while I was in England. I got my friends over there to play their instruments and recorded each piece separately, then I put them together once I came back here." Shelly answered lowering her hand.

"Cool, do you have the music with you?" Aelita asked her. Shelly nodded.

"Yeah, it's on my laptop." she replied. Shelly's faced changed from a smile, to a very shocked look. "Odd look out!" Shelly dived at Odd, pinning him to the ground, and using her legs, pushed Yumi as hard she could so the others fell off the other side of the bench. Not one of the group saw a red laser shooting above Shelly and Odd.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Yumi asked, clearly angry about being pushed on the floor.

"Look over there!" Shelly said pointing to the forest. She then rolled over Odd and got to her feet, she immediately ran for her bag and started shoving things aside, clearly looking for something.

The others started to get up and look towards the forest where Shelly had said. The gang stood still as they saw a roachster coming straight at them.

"No! It's impossible!" Jeremy said, shaking. "XANA can't materialise any of his monsters!"

"I told you I saw something this morning!" Odd said clearly satisfied that he wasn't dreaming it.

"Yeah, er… sorry for that Odd." Ulrich said glancing over at Odd, who nodded at his apology.

"We need to get to the factory, quickly!" Jeremy said hesitantly.

"Erm… you do remember we have to get past all of them, Einstein!" Odd said as he pointed towards the entrance to the forest where twenty roachsters now waited, waiting for the gang to approach them so they could fire.

"No worries. I got you covered!" Shelly said as she pulled out two folded fans out of her bag. Odd turned at her remark and watched her walk towards him.

"Fans? You're gonna use fans to help us?" Odd asked confused.

"Yep. But these are special fans." Shelly opened her fans to show that they were made of a reflective material. "I made these myself to use against these things."

"Wait, you know what these are?" Yumi asked shocked.

"Yep. Roachsters. Been in battles with these things before!" she replied getting herself into a fighting stance, similar to the one that Yumi uses when she is fighting on Lyoko.

The roachster that had fired the laser above Odd and Shelly was still close by, and was preparing to fire again. Shelly waiting till the laser had been fired, held her fan on an angle, made contact with the laser and repelled it straight back at the roachster. The roachster was hit dead centre, but the laser had not touched the eye on its back. Shelly saw this and threw a fan at it, the roachster moved slightly left which made the fan miss it, but failed to see the fan spiral back towards it and collide with the eye on its back. The fan returned to its owner and Shelly caught it with ease.

"How do you know what they are? Where did you get those fans from? And how did you get it to return to you like that?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"I know what they are because I have fought them before but do not know where they come from or why they come after me. I made these fans myself and I'm not sure how I get them to return to me. They just do!" Shelly said without breathing in between her answers.

"But…" Jeremy tried to ask another question but was tackled to the ground by Shelly as a laser went tearing past them.

"Look! You guys need to move, I'll get rid of these, just get inside where it's safe!" Shelly said, still lying on the floor next to Jeremy. She saw a roachster prepare to fire and did a backwards roll in order to get to her feet. Once on her feet she threw both fans in opposite directions and both made contact with a roachster, each destroying a roachster before returning to Shelly's outstretched hands.

With Shelly tackling the roachsters, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita made their way back towards the school, down to the boiler room, through a door that lead to the nearby sewers. Once in the sewers, they each grabbed their mode of transport, whether scooter or skateboard, and rode to the ladders at the end of the sewers. The gang did their normal routine and climb up the ladders, slid down the ropes in the main factory, entered the elevator and descended to their chosen levels. Once everyone was in place, Jeremy sent Aelita, Odd and Yumi to Lyoko first, followed by Ulrich.

Meanwhile, back at the school Shelly was still fighting the roachsters. It's lucky she learnt her street dancing and martial arts moves, if she had not learnt how to jump, dodge and flip then she would have most certainly been hit by the many laser shots that were being fired at her. Shelly had a little technique she used whenever she needed to keep her mind focused on moving correctly, and that was to sing in her mind. She thought of the fastest track she knew of and started to move to the rhythm that was currently going through her mind and body.

"Come on Michelle. Think of our song!"

'On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,

Se donner une chance de tout effacer.'

As she sang to herself, she moved her body to a quick beat which helped her dodge the lasers enough for her to get close to the monsters and throw her fans. Both fans collided with two monsters each and returned to their owner. As she prepared herself to throw her fans again, she saw a huge white sphere advancing on her.

'_About time too!_' she muttered before the sphere engulfed her.

* * *

Shelly opened her eyes to see Mrs Meyers sat in front of her, talking about how she should be put in the highest levelled class since her work was beyond perfection. 

'_Wait, didn't I already go through with this talk?_ _I can't be going mad! Unless I had one of those déjà vu moments.' _Shelly thought as she looked at Mrs Meyers with slight confusion on her face.

"Are you alright Miss Stones?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Miss." Shelly jerked out of her thoughts as Mrs Meyers asked her a question. "I have a slight headache. That's all. Nothing to worry about"

Shelly smiled at the woman in front of her, clearly not believing the student at all.

"Well, if you insist. I have wrote all of topics that I need to ask the headmaster about, so you may go now."

With that, Shelly grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, said good day to her teacher and left.

She was too busy thinking about her dream… no wait, it couldn't have been a dream. It seemed so real! She reached the bench where her friends were and heard them mutter about her song.

"Hey guys, what does 'un monde sans danger' mean?" Yumi asked.

"I dunno Yumi, sounds French. Aelita do you know?" Jeremy replied.

"Hmm. No, I don't recognise it. I don't speak much French though lately" Aelita answered. Yumi sighed.

"It means 'A World Without Danger', if you're still wondering." Shelly said, watching for a second time the look on her friends faces. She described that it was her song and waited for the part where she saw the monsters… But none ever appeared.

'_It must have been a dream!' _Shelly thought _'But it seemed so real'_

What she didn't see was the look the others gave each other when Shelly was facing away from them. They wondered how much she actually knew. How did she know what a roachster was? When she said she had battled them before, what exactly did she mean? And does she know anything about Lyoko? If so… How?

* * *

Alright now I know I used the theme tune to the show here and is making my character claim it as my own, but trust me it isn't. I hope you like it so far. The song lyrics and monster information have been taken from the code lyoko website so hopefully they are spelt right in english. 

I've only got another 9 chapters to upload till I have to start typing out my imagination again. So please review! And thankies!


	7. She Remembers

Ok, next chapter is here! Over 475 views has been counted, so thank you to all those who read this. The reason I'm updating late is because of a private matter which has slightly shook me up, so sorry about that. But here is chapter seven 'She Remembers'. Enjoy and review!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

It was now the first of October and it had only been five days since Shelly had arrived at Kadic. Even though she had been given all of September's work that she had missed, she had managed to work through it all and had even handed it in. Even Jeremy was impressed by how much work she had managed to complete in so little time. So as a little celebration, the group prepared a little party for her in her and Aelita's room. Yumi had been given the job as distraction till the room and everything was ready, and knew exactly how to distract Shelly.

So, er… what kind of music are you into?" Yumi asked her whilst walking round the grounds on the lazy Saturday afternoon. Shelly seemed to be in a sort of mid-daydream, but answered the Japanese girl's question after thinking slightly.

"I guess it's mainly pop. But I like rock and some dance tunes as well." she replied. "I like making my own songs up though, so it's hard to say."

Yumi had stopped at Shelly's reply. "You make your own songs up?" She asked.

"Yeah" Shelly had stopped and faced Yumi. Shelly spotted a nearby bench and headed towards it, Yumi following her.

"I sometimes get bored and make up songs. I then email my friends in England with the notes that follow the song and ask them to send a recording of them playing the notes on their instruments. Once I have all the notes I need, I put them together myself and add the lyrics." Shelly said without taking a breath. Once she had got her heart beat down to normal, she continued.

"My friends play different instruments and whenever I go back there we meet up and perform songs together. I actually have one in my head now, I am thinking of emailing it to them tonight."

"Cool. Can you sing me a bit?" Yumi asked.

"How about I get my mp3 player out and you can listen to the music I put together myself so far? I will sing the lyrics over it if you want?" Shelly asked

Yumi nodded as Shelly got her mp3 player out and turned it on. The song began and she began singing with no hesitation.

Meanwhile in Aelita's room, Ulrich was guarding the food that had been brought in from Odd. Odd was pinning up decorations and kept stealing glances towards Ulrich and the food, but Aelita kept catching him and playfully slapped him on his arm.

"Ow! Aelita that hurt!" Odd said playfully pouting at the same time.

"Then pay attention to your job, rather than your prize!" Aelita said smiling.

"There we go." Jeremy said after a while. "I think it looks brilliant. Good work guys!"

Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd and Aelita stepped back and looked at the room that was now decorated in purple banners. There was crisps and chocolate set out on the desk near the window with a picture of the whole group in the middle, which had been taken just the day before.

"Right, now we just need to tell Yumi" Ulrich said as he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Yumi's number. It rang for a short while, which made Ulrich feel uneasy. What if something had happened to them? This feeling soon left when Yumi answered.

"Hey Ulrich. What's up?" Yumi sad down the phone.

"I was worried about you then! Why did it take you so long to answer?" Ulrich asked her suddenly.

"Whoa, lighten up Ulrich!" came Yumi's reply. "Shelly was just singing her song to me."

"Oh… right. Sorry. Anyway you can bring her back up to her room now." Ulrich said bashfully. "Wait, what do you mean you were listening to her song?"

"I'll tell you when we see you. See you soon" Yumi answered before hanging up

"So, are they coming?" Aelita asked eagerly. Ulrich nodded and sat down on the floor, Odd sat next to him and Jeremy sat on the Aelita's bed with her. All four waited till a knock on the door disrupted the silence. Confused, Ulrich got up.

"Why are you knocking? It's your room!" Ulrich said before he opened the door, only to see Sissi and her two cronies standing there.

"Sissi! What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I'm here to give newbie a letter that came for her." Sissi said, somewhat annoyed that she had been made to do chores on her day off. "well, well. What do we have here? A party?" Sissi smiled mischievously.

"Hey! What are you doing here, _Elizabeth_?" came a voice from down the hall. The voice belonged to Shelly. Sissi stared at Shelly in anger at being called her full name.

"Don't you dare call me that again, newbie!" Sissi shouted. Ulrich saw the letter in Sissi's hand and swiped it off her. She whipped round only to see Ulrich had closed the door on her. She knocked on the door loudly and tried to open it up, but realised that Ulrich was standing behind the door stopping the door from opening. Sissi soon gave up and stormed towards Shelly and Yumi, who were still stood in the corridor near the doors. Sissi stormed past, knocking Shelly to the ground as she passed. Yumi helped Shelly up and looked at Sissi who wore a large grin on her face. Both Shelly and Yumi glared at her until Sissi decided she was bored and walked off, her two companions following her.

Shelly shrugged her shoulders at Yumi and had walked to her room. She opened it and saw that it was decorated and her friends were all smiling at her.

"Aww. No shouting surprise at me?" Shelly smiled as she asked.

"surprise!" Odd said throwing his hands up in the air.

Shelly laughed at him. "Aww. Thanks Odd. And thank you everyone, even if I don't know why you did it."

"We thought we would throw you a little party since you have been at Kadic for a whole week, well… nearly." Ulrich said stepping forward and motioning Shelly to come in further. Shelly did so and saw the food on the table. She turned round to see Yumi stood against the door also smiling.

"Can I ask you guys a few questions?" Shelly asked doubtfully.

"Sure. Go ahead!" Jeremy answered.

"I still don't understand why throw a party for me?"

"Because we are glad to welcome you into our group for good." Jeremy said, smiling. The others looked at him shocked.

"You… mean it?" Odd asked him. Jeremy nodded and nodded at Shelly to show that she was indeed a full group member now.

"Whoa. Erm… thanks guys" Shelly said, still shocked at Jeremy's answer. She snapped back to reality and asked her next question.

"How long were you supposed to distract me for Yumi?" The Japanese girl smiled.

"Not a clue. I was to talk to you about anything till Ulrich phoned me." Yumi answered.

"Cool. Right last question." Shelly said, nodding to the group. "Why is there still food here when Odd is in the same room?"

The group burst out laughing and began to grab themselves a plate and some snacks, making sure Odd was last in line. Once they had got whatever they wanted, each sat down wherever possible. Shelly let Yumi and Odd sit on her bed with her, Aelita was on her bed with Jeremy, whilst Ulrich was sat on the floor near Yumi, refusing to sit on the bed that had been offered. The gang was talking amongst themselves until a high pitched beeping sound filled the room. Everyone looked at Jeremy as he got out his laptop, opened it and nodded to the group. Ulrich was the first to stand and began to run towards the door, Jeremy, Aelita and Odd also began running after Ulrich. Shelly remained on her bed looking very confused, whilst Yumi had rose to her feet slightly slower than the others. She turned to face Shelly as she spoke.

"Look, we are really sorry about this. I think you should come with us, though. You need to know and understand something." With that Yumi pulled Shelly up off her bed and began to drag her through the school corridors by her hand. Yumi let go once they were outside but made sure she stayed close to Shelly, Shelly continued to follow her friend into the forest that students were not allowed to enter, she tried to ask Yumi, but Yumi just carried on running and shook her head.

"Come on! We need to hurry!"

Shelly obeyed and began to run faster, catching Yumi up and ran towards a manhole that was hidden from view due to the grass. Yumi opened it and began to climb down, Shelly hesitated but followed once Yumi was out of sight.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to run next to me." Yumi said as she picked up a skateboard. "Is that ok?"

"Erm… yeah… I guess so" Shelly replied. Yumi nodded and jumped on her skateboard, Shelly followed her keeping quite close, considering that Yumi was going pretty fast. Yumi frowned slightly at Shelly's ease at running so fast, so easily, she shook it off however when they reached another ladder. Yumi jumped off the board and climbed the ladder, with Shelly not that far behind.

"I hope you like heights… and ropes!" Yumi said as she ran towards the abandoned factory. Shelly stopped for a moment to gaze at the factory before following Yumi again.

Then suddenly, Yumi jumped off a ledge and went out of sight. Shelly ran faster and saw a few pieces of rope dangling down from the ceiling, and jumped on one as she reached the ledge herself. She landed on the ground on both feet, Yumi staring at her from an elevator.

"Come on! The others would have got here already!" Yumi said as Shelly hopped into the elevator and the doors began to close. The elevator descended until it came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal Jeremy sat at a large computer.

"Finally! Where have you been Yumi? Oh… Shelly!" Jeremy said as they had entered the room and had spotted Shelly.

"You said she was a full member. Plus she needed to know!" Yumi said as she ran back into the elevator. The doors closed and Shelly was left looking at Jeremy with slight confusion.

"Erm… what is this place?" She asked, walking up to the large computer. "And what's that!" pointing to the screen.

"This is the supercomputer and that is Lyoko." Jeremy explained. Odd's voice came over the earpiece.

"Hey Shelly! Why aren't you here with us?"

"I'll send her now Odd. Just be patient and get Aelita to the tower!" Jeremy answered, frustrated. "Ok. Now go into the elevator and press down, when the doors open step into one of the scanners. I'll send you to Lyoko to help the others."

"Ok." Shelly replied slowly, nodded, turned on her heel and ran for the elevator. She followed Jeremy's instructions and pressed down in the elevator. The doors opened and Shelly was looking at three cylindrical towers. She stepped towards a scanner and hesitated. Jeremy's voice came over the intercom.

"OK. Shelly. Just step in one of those scanners and I'll do the rest."

Shelly nodded again and stepped into a scanner. The doors closed behind her, and she could hear the scanner whirring to life. She closed her eyes and felt herself floating in air as the scanner went up and down. Jeremy was making a new character for Shelly and said his famous words.

"Transfer Shelly. Scanner Shelly. Virtualisation!"

"NO! What's wrong! Why isn't it doing anything?" Jeremy said as he saw that Shelly had not been virtualised. "Guys, is Shelly there with you?"

"No. Why, where is she?" Yumi's voice answered as she ducked behind a large rock to dodge the hornets attack that had been fired.

"Great! Something went wrong with the transfer." Jeremy answered sarcastically "Hang on! She's still on earth!" Jeremy said confused. "I'll be back in a minute"

With that Jeremy removed his earpiece, set it down on the keyboard, jumped off the chair and ran for the elevator. He waited till it came and as he started to walk in, he jumped at seeing Shelly stood in the elevator.

"Shelly! You're ok!" Jeremy said, recovering from his slight shock.

"Yeah, I'm ok." she replied walking out of the elevator. "Was that scanner supposed to do something?"

"erm… well it was supposed to virtualise you into a virtual world called Lyoko." Jeremy asked, watching her walk past him and sit on the chair he normally occupied. "Erm… what are you doing?"

"Jeremy, this code is wrong." Shelly said, ignoring his question.

"What code?" Jeremy walked quickly over to the supercomputer and noticed that a code had popped up, and was indeed wrong. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"erm… lucky guess?" Shelly answered innocently. "Hey guys look out!" She said down the microphone that she had placed on her ear.

"Shelly? Is that you? Where's Einstein?" came Odd's voice.

"Don't worry, Einstein is still here" she looked over at Jeremy and smiled. "But there's something making it's way towards you. It's east of you!"

"She means a megatank." Jeremy said, taking the microphone from her. Shelly got the hint and moved out of the chair, which Jeremy immediately sat in. "I'll have to figure out why Shelly can't get there another time. Right now, Aelita should get to the tower."

"She's already left for the tower." Yumi's voice replied. "And before you say anything Jeremy, no she hasn't gone alone. Ulrich's gone with her."

Jeremy had opened his mouth to ask his question, but Yumi had beaten him, so he closed his mouth and nodded.

"ok. I'll check on them now." he said. "Ulrich, Aelita, are you there?"

"Yes Jeremy. We're here." Aelita replied

"Are you close to the tower?" Jeremy asked, hoping for a good reply.

"Yes, we can see the tower now. We're not too far now." Aelita replied. Jeremy sighed.

"Have you come across any monsters yet? He asked.

"No. It's a bit strange Jeremy." Ulrich replied this time. "How's Yumi and Odd doing?"

"They're ok. Odd's actually still virtualised and has quite a few life points left!" Jeremy said, holding back a slight snigger.

"Wow. You mean Odd is actually watching what he's doing?" Ulrich had stopped to ask his question. He was also some-what shocked at Jeremy's remark.

"Yep. Looks like it. Even though I'm stumped as to why Shelly wasn't transferred." Jeremy answered.

"She wasn't virtualised? Is she ok though?" Ulrich asked. He had continued running and had caught up to Aelita, who was now entering the activated tower.

"Yeah. I'm gonna run a program as to why it didn't work." Einstein replied.

Aelita had rose in the tower to the second platform and had placed her right hand on a screen. Her name came up and the word 'CODE' appeared. Aelita entered the word 'LYOKO' which caused the data within the tower to fall to the bottom.

"Tower deactivated Jeremy."

"Ok. Well done guys." Jeremy replied.

The data that had fallen to the base of the tower was now rising as Jeremy entered the codes needed.

"Return to the past now!"

At Jeremy's last sentence, a white sphere emerged from the supercomputer, engulfing the world within it's bright white bubble.

Shelly woke up in her bed and shook her head as she looked at her clock on her bedside table. It read six am, Saturday the first of October. She blinked, wondering if she had just had a another premonition of the future in her dream. She shook her head again and got out of bed. She found her toiletries bag, her towels and her clothes and walked to the showers in her dressing gown and slippers. During her shower, she thought about the dream she just had. Was it real? Or was the strain of school creeping up on her already? She finished her shower and headed back to her room. She walked in and found Aelita sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning!" Shelly said happily, Aelita looked at her and saw that she was already dressed.

"You're quick!" Aelita said as she got out of bed. Aelita stood up and yawned, stretching herself at the same time.

"Erm… Aelita." Shelly started. She sat on her bed and gazed at the floor. "What's Lyoko like?"

Aelita spun round and looked at Shelly with a stunned face.

"You… you… remember?" she said, finally getting her voice back that she lost slightly.

Shelly looked at Aelita in the eyes and nodded.

So it wasn't a dream.

"We need to talk to the others." Aelita said, pulling out her new pink mobile phone that she had received for her birthday off her friends. She dialled a number then said two simple words.

"She remembers"

* * *

Well there ya go! Hope it was good. If you're a little confused about anything, let me know and I'll try explain it properly. Anyways, I don't really know when my next update will be because I'm currently in the middle of exams, but I promise I will get it up soon!

Thanks for reading! And REVIEW people!


	8. Hidden Past

Right, well it's been a hectic week for me so I'm going to update this here story. I have had over 600 views! which I'm very proud of . Also I got two readers asking me about Shelly in the previous chapter so I'll leave your imagination up to that. But here is chapter eight, Hidden Past! Hope you like it! Enjoy and review!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

Jeremy called a meeting, telling everyone to meet him in his room, to discuss the problem at hand. Once Aelita had called Jeremy she quickly got dressed and dragged Shelly to Jeremy's room. Since they were the first ones there, Jeremy offered them the bed to sit on. They waited a further five minutes until a knock came on the door, Jeremy answered it and let Ulrich and Odd in. Now they were waiting for Yumi. The group sat in silence, Shelly wondered if this was because of her and the question she asked Aelita a couple of minutes before. Her thoughts were disrupted as another knock on the door was heard. Jeremy again, got up, opened the door slightly, nodded and opened the door wider before turning and sitting down at his computer again. Yumi came in, closed the door behind her and looked at her friends.

"Well? What's so important you dragged us here at half six in the morning, Jer?" she asked.

"It's about Michelle." Jeremy replied, looking down at the floor.

Ulrich who had been sat on the floor with his head down, now rose his head to look at Jeremy. Odd had also looked at Jeremy before turning his attention on Shelly.

"Why, what's up?" Ulrich asked still looking at Jeremy.

"She remembers about our mission" Aelita said, who was sat on the bed huddling up to her knees.

"Really?" Yumi asked shocked. "What happened then Shelly?"

"Do I really have to go through it all?" Shelly said sighing.

"It's best if you do." Jeremy said, now looking at Shelly.

"Fine, whatever. Where should I start?" Shelly said flustered, as she now noticed all her friends looking directly at her.

"Wherever ya want Shell." Odd said, smiling at her. This made a small smile form on Shelly's face as well.

"Ok." Shelly took a deep breath before continuing. "You guys had set up a little party while Yumi was distracting me. Sissi came, said her normal nasty words, made me fall to the floor as she walked past, we managed to have some food before Jeremy's laptop beeped." She took another deep breath and carried on. "Ulrich left first, then Odd, Aelita and Jeremy followed, but Yumi started to drag me along to the forest. She then lead me to the factory, Jeremy told me a bit about Lyoko, he sent me down to a scanner, told me to get in so I did. The scanner opened again, so I took the lift back up to Jeremy and he was quite shocked to see me there when I reached the supercomputer, is it? Anyways, I wandered over to the computer, looked on the screen and saw a code that was wrong, so I told Jeremy and he came back over to the computer. I warned you guys about a megatank that was east of you before Jeremy asked how each of you were. Aelita mentioned a tower being deactivated and the last thing I remember is Jeremy saying 'return to the past now', or something like that."

Shelly began to slow her breathing down whilst the others looked around at each, amazed at the amount of detail Shelly just told them. There was a silence in the room as the gang looked from each other, to Shelly to the floor. Jeremy decided to break the silence first.

"Does everyone agree that we should tell her the rest? Since she already survived the RTTP program?"

Jeremy looked at Ulrich as he nodded his head, Odd also nodded after a while and smiled at Shelly. Yumi was a bit hesitant and did not nod her head as Jeremy looked at her, so Jeremy skipped to Aelita who was nodding. Jeremy looked at Yumi again and their eyes met, Yumi thought about it and nodded her head.

"Welcome to the group Shelly." Jeremy said. "properly"

"Can I just ask, you know that day when the monsters came and attacked us outside, was that real?" Shelly asked as they were moving from Jeremy's room to her room.

"Yes. It was. And we are really glad you helped that day. But how did you know what they were?" Yumi asked. She saw Shelly's face drop and she stayed silent. Yumi didn't want to upset her too much, so she left it for the time being.

The gang relived the party in Shelly and Aelita's room but without the disturbance from XANA. Sissi came, handed Shelly her letter and left. Shelly shoved this letter in her jeans pocket and sat back down on her bed, listening to Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi tell her about Lyoko.

"So you mean to say, that Aelita is actually connected to this Lyoko by XANA who planted a virus in her, because he wants her memories in order to escape Lyoko and be set free here on Earth?" Shelly said, slowly but understanding parts of what she had been told.

"Yep. We have to protect Aelita until she has deactivated a tower and stop XANA from doing anything in the real world." Odd said as he helped himself to his fifth slice of cake. Luckily, Yumi had bought a large cake when she had bought the food from the shop, so there was still plenty left for everyone else.

"Do you ever get stomach-ache from eating so much Odd?" Shelly asked as she saw him stuff the piece of cake into his mouth.

"No, he doesn't. Which is a shame." Ulrich replied smiling as he saw his best friends face look a little shocked at his comment. Odd swallowed his mouthful and smacked his lips.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry? And don't say it! Odd said, sternly looking at his friends.

"Say what Odd?" Yumi asked, clearly amused at what he said.

"One of you always says 'you're always hungry Odd!'" Odd said looking hurt. As Odd had said this, he failed to notice Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy mime the words long with him. Shelly had to cover her mouth as she sniggered whilst having a drink of juice, which she nearly spilt in order to stop it from escaping her mouth. Odd looked at Shelly and handed her a tissue before smiling and winking at her.

"Hey, Shelly. Can I ask how you did all that work you were set in so little time?" Jeremy asked thoughtfully. He had clearly been thinking about this for a while. Shelly wiped her mouth before answering.

"Easy, I copied the work set and sent some to my friends in England. I only sent them three pieces altogether, while I did the rest. They replied with the answers that same night."

"Wait, you have internet access here?" Jeremy asked, clearly impressed.

"Erm… I ain't supposed to, but when I was here last time, I hooked a wireless usb adapter up to one of the computers in the school and connected it to my laptop. Only my laptop can access the wireless internet within school. Plus, the school cant block anything since I've adjusted it to what settings I want." Shelly replied with a hint of red in her cheeks.

"That's cool. How do you know so much about computers?" Jeremy asked. The others had gone quiet, seeing that Jeremy was impressed by their new member.

"I was taught in England. But I mainly taught myself since I had no friends previously" she replied nervously. The others turned away from her at this comment. They couldn't imagine Shelly not having any friends here before she went to England. How come they had never noticed her before?

"There is a reason I don't have many friends."

The group turned back to Shelly who was now looking quite sadly down at the ground, shuffling her feet.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked softly.

"It's one of the reasons I couldn't be virtualised to Lyoko." Shelly replied. She stood up and leant against the window, looking out towards the forest where the sewer entrance to the factory lay secretly hidden.

"That could be a simple error. You said yourself the code was wrong!" Jeremy said quickly.

"Yeah, but that code was for one of the vehicles you were trying to summon for the others." Shelly said quietly, her head leaning on the glass trying to hide the pain inside what was threatening to emerge.

"wait, how did you know about the vehicles? You didn't even go to Lyoko!" Ulrich asked shocked.

"I have a gift or two. Would you like me to show you?" Shelly asked, lifting her head from the window and looking at her friends. All of them nodded with a slightly confused face, also scared of what Shelly might do.

"Promise me you will never tell anyone. I keep yours, you keep mine. Deal?"

"Deal" Yumi answered for the rest since they were all nodding.

Shelly stood up straight, faced the others and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and everyone gasped at her. Shelly's eyes had turned from hazel brown to sparkling purple. Shelly then turned to a book which was lying on the floor at the bottom of her bed, and thought of what she wanted it to do. The gang gasped even more when they saw the book levitate on its own and slowly land in Shelly's hands. They backed away slowly towards the wall at the shock of trying to believe what they just saw.

"Tha… that's impo…impossible!" Jeremy managed to splutter.

"It's not. Not if you have had this power since you were born." Shelly said, sitting down on her bed with tears threatening to escape.

"Shelly, how did you do that?" Odd asked moving away from the wall and sitting down next to her. Shelly was now red under the eyes and saw Odd flinch when she moved her hand up to her face to wipe the tears away.

"Like I said, I was born with it. I was born with full telepathy." Shelly said. Odd put his arm around her at this point and allowed her to snuggle into him whilst trying to control her emotions.

"Telepathy? As in, doing things with your mind?" Ulrich asked, also getting over his shock and moving towards Shelly to comfort her.

"Yes. I had to learn everything myself. My parents refused to teach me anything. To them, I was merely a slave, not their first born daughter freak. Once my younger sister came along, all the attention went onto her since she was the perfect little girl they hoped for in the first place. So I taught myself to talk, walk, read everything since I had no parents. All I had, were masters." Shelly explained as she had gained full control of herself.

"Wait, your parents didn't do anything to help you? How did you teach yourself to talk and walk?" Jeremy asked.

"With the help of my telepathy of course. That's how I've done things all my life!" Shelly replied giving Jeremy a quick glance.

"Shelly. Do you remember asking us if that time you fought those monsters for us was real?" Yumi asked after Shelly had become quiet. Shelly looked at the Japanese girl and nodded. "How did you know what they were?"

"I… I've been to Lyoko before." Shelly said and quickly faced the opposite way. The gang was flabbergasted.

"You've been to Lyoko before! When? How?" Jeremy asked a bit too loud. Shelly now had five sets of eyes staring at her. Had she not had enough of this already!

"I've been going for a while now. And I don't go through the scanners. The scanners refuse me, that's why I wasn't transported last time." Shelly said sadly, looking out of the window again.

"Wait. You knew what the scanners were for didn't you?" Ulrich asked, still trying to get his head round everything that had happened.

"Ulrich, I knew the factory as soon as I saw it. To be honest, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." Shelly said folding her arms across her chest.

"Try us!" Odd said. He was looking at Shelly's reflection in the window, and saw Shelly look at him back.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

"The reason I know about Lyoko is because my father helped to invent the thing. He and my mother were scientists and came up with the idea of a virtual world. They allowed me to design the regions and learn how to use the supercomputer. I couldn't believe it when they asked me to design something, but then they asked me to be their guinea pig and be transported to Lyoko, which they had named because of their youngest daughter insisted on calling it. So I stepped into the scanner and was sent to Lyoko, but my father had typed in a wrong code and made my lyokonian character fuse with my human body. He called it a success but then tried to bring me back and was refused. I remained in lyoko for three days, and during that time I had been getting used to my powers in lyoko. After three days, I wished I could return to earth and I started to de-virtualise and when I opened my eyes, I was back in the factory near the supercomputer. My parents forced me to do all the work on the supercomputer until I had learnt almost everything about it. My mother died when we were still young, so my father had to raise two girls on his own. But then, on my thirteenth and sister's twelfth birthday, agents came to our house and tried to take my father and sister, so I used my powers to help us get away, and my father actually allowed me to help! Anyways, our father dragged us off to the factory and told me to load a character for him and my sister, then follow my own way, since he found out I couldn't use the scanners. So I loaded them into Lyoko just as the agents came and grabbed me. I fought them off with my powers until I managed to shut lyoko down since I noticed a virus. I got to lyoko and my father had been taken hostage by the virus, XANA. I then protected lyoko and my sister till you guys came along."

Shelly had told her story, only stopping for small breaths when needed, the gang had been quiet the whole way through, even though Shelly knew they wanted to ask questions she had carried on.

"That sounds like my family." Aelita had said quietly after Shelly had finished. "But I don't have a sister."

"You do Aelita. You just forgot when I turned Lyoko off and you lost some memories" Shelly said.

"Wait. Aelita is your younger sister!" Yumi asked amazed and shocked. The gangs faces were full of shock similar to Yumi's.

"Yes. My name isn't Stones. It's Hopper. Michelle Hopper. Also known as … Ultramon"

* * *

Alright, now in this chapter my imagination went wild and I couldn't stop myself from putting in all the details I have... but there is another reason for this outburst which is explained later in the story so it is part of the plan. Hope I didn't go too overboard with it all. Any questions or comments will be answered so don't be shy to express your opinions on this. Hope you enjoy the story so far! Thankies to everyone who reads this! Review please! 


	9. Un Monde Sans Danger!

Well, well, well! I've had a little jump in the number of hits to this story, 716! So I thank those who continue to read this story. I've also had a slight jump in reviews asking me to update, so since I'm a nice person who is currently free for a while, I thought I'd update now. So here is chapter nine, Un Monde Sans Danger! Enjoy and review!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. Any songs used are also copyrighted to their original artist. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

"No way!" Ulrich managed to gasp after the sudden silence of the group. "Are you seriously that Ultramon we met on Lyoko?"

"Yes. My powers are heightened in Lyoko which is how I got rid of those monsters quite easily." Shelly replied. She was avoiding looking at the group so was staring out of the window, watching the rain fall softly.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jeremy asked, finding his voice from the shock.

"Because I wanted you to work it out for yourselves. If my disappearance from lessons before you were alerted by an activated tower and by me appearing in Lyoko only minutes before or after you." Shelly closed her eyes as she answered the question. "Look, can we please leave it? I've kinda had enough for one night!"

"No, we ain't leaving it! You're gonna tell us everything!" Jeremy said sternly. The others looked at him with confused faces.

"Then you don't mind if I don't pay attention to you and focus on my song instead!" Shelly snapped back. She whipped herself round and sat on the bed. Her eyes glowed purple and her laptop came levitating towards her from her bag near the door. The laptop landed in her hands softly and her eyes went back to a hazel brown colour.

"Sorry, but now you know you're all gonna have to put up with me using my powers more often." Shelly said to the group as she opened her laptop. The others nodded and fell quiet as they watched Shelly do something on her laptop until a bunch of instrumental sounds blasted out and gave them quite a shock.

"Sorry." Shelly muttered as she saw the group jump by the sudden noise.

"That sounds a bit like that song you let me listen to the other day" Yumi said as she concentrated on the some-what music.

"It is that song. But if you heard, it only had a violin, a keyboard and drums. Now I have two guitars, a triangle, a special effects keyboard and an extra violin. I just need to put them together." Shelly said, not looking up from her laptop which was making her face glow white.

"Wait, you made the music yourself?" Yumi asked as she got up off the floor and hesitated about sitting down on the bed next to Shelly. Shelly waved at Yumi, indicating she could sit in between Odd and herself. Yumi smiled as she pushed Odd off the end of the bed and sat next to Shelly.

"Oww! No need for that Yumi!" Odd said as he rubbed his backside where he landed.

"Well I think there was" Yumi said as she winked at him. She held her hand out and helped him back onto the bed. Odd nodded a slight thank you, and Yumi returned it with a nod herself.

The music was now beginning to sound like a real song, but still had no lyrics to it.

"Does it have any lyrics?" Ulrich asked as he began to like how Shelly was making the sounds become catchy.

"Yeah, she sung them to me last time." Yumi piped up before Shelly could answer. "Sorry. That was rude."

"It's ok. And yes Ulrich, there are lyrics. But you won't understand them, not unless you know French pretty well." Shelly replied as she looked away from her laptop for the first time since she went on.

"You're doing a French song! Why?" Ulrich asked, shocked at the information.

"Because it sounds better in French than in English. Plus, I can say that its my song and that none of my friends in England could claim as their own." Shelly answered, looking at Ulrich and giving him a smile which showed her perfect, pearly white teeth.

"Man, It's hard to say that you're really Aelita's older sister ya know!" Odd said, gazing at the laptop on Shelly's knee.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aelita and Shelly said in unison, both were staring at Odd with a frown on their faces.

"Erm… no, I just mean that I can't believe you make your own songs up, and Aelita does wicked mixes on the dj booth." Odd said, trying his best to make up for any trouble he almost caused.

"You mix on the decks?" Shelly asked Aelita, whipping her head round to see her younger sister shrug and nod. "Glad to see that you still do!" Shelly smiled at Aelita and saw that the pink haired girl was in a state of shock and confusion. "Wait, you don't remember anything before these guys turned up. I forgot about that."

"Wait, you know that I lost my memories?" Aelita asked quickly. Shelly nodded and turned her attention back to her laptop.

"Yeah, you lost them as soon as you entered Lyoko. All thanks to XANA. He only took some though, luckily not the ones he needs to materialise here on Earth. Managed to stop him before he got them. He still took quite a few of your main memories, as well as taking Franz hostage." Shelly explained as she typed away on her laptop.

"Why are you calling your father by his first name?" Jeremy asked.

"Because of the way he treated me when I was a child! I've already told you that my parents refused to accept me in their perfect family." Shelly said snappily, but sadly.

"So, is father still alive in lyoko? Or has Xana destroyed him?" Aelita asked, making sure not to look at Shelly directly.

"I guess I can tell you now." Shelly said hesitantly. She placed the laptop on the bed as she stood up and walked over to Aelita. "Franz is still alive, but he won't be able to return to Earth. Ever. Xana has completely destroyed his DNA strand that's needed in order to lock onto him and materialise him using the scanners. He is currently locked in Carthage but there is no way of getting him out unless Xana gets the final piece of his puzzle." Shelly looked down at the ground whilst the others thought about this 'final piece of the puzzle'. They gave up and looked at each other, hoping that someone else figured it out, but none of them did. Before anyone asked what it was, Shelly spoke up.

"I mean you, Aelita. He needs the only memory that he wasn't able to take away from you. The key to his release."

"Wait, a key? I remember something about a key." Aelita said as she began thinking about what she was told.

"Franz gave you a key code to remember, in case anything ever happened to Lyoko and it needed to be destroyed immediately. That code is also the key that Xana needs in order to escape lyoko." Shelly had now stood up and sat back down on her bed, resting her laptop on her knee again.

The group gave Aelita a chance to think and became quiet, they sat in silence listening to Shelly making the final adjustments to her song.

"Is that thing done yet?" Odd asked after a while of silence. He was getting kinda bored and was drifting off to sleep due to the silence.

"Yep. Is now. Just need to record the lyrics, put them together with the song, then email it to all ma mates back in England with a thank you message." Shelly replied, leaning back onto her pillow and stretching her hands and fingers up and out.

"What do you mean? Why send your mates a thank you message? They didn't do anything!" Odd said as he lent backwards, forgot he was on the edge of the bed and fell off for a second time in an hour. The gang saw and giggled at Odd's shocked face as he slipped off the bed and landed on his butt again. "Oww! Again!"

"I have to thank them for playing their instruments and pieces of the song. I only played two instruments for it." Shelly answered as she stopped giggling at Odd.

"Which two? Bet I can guess right!" Ulrich said, standing up off the floor and shaking his legs. "Dead feet."

"Go on then Ulrich. I bet you can't! " Shelly said with a smile on her face, watching Ulrich think whilst trying to walk on his feet, but walking funnily since he couldn't feel anything.

"Erm… I think…" Ulrich thought for a second before continuing. "A guitar and… the triangle!"

"Gee thanks Ulrich! So I can't play a violin, a keyboard, the drums, a flute or a clarinet, but I can play a guitar and a triangle!" Shelly said, slightly hurt but playfully acting annoyed.

"You said you played two instruments! Not all them!" Ulrich said shocked.

Shelly stuck her tongue out at Ulrich and winked at him as he return the gesture.

"So when are you doing the lyrics?" Yumi asked, leaning over to Shelly to see what she was calling it. "Hey, that's what you wrote in your notebook that time when I was copying your maths notes!"

Shelly nodded and turned her laptop around to show everyone a bunch of French words were typed up in a word document. The title at the top reading 'Un Monde Sans Danger!', and the English translation 'A World Without Danger!', typed underneath.

"Why don't you sing them now? We'll be quiet. Promise!" Ulrich said looking at Shelly expectantly.

"Fine. As long as you're quiet! Otherwise I'm throwing you out of this room!" Shelly said, as she reached over to her desk drawer, taking out a microphone and plugging it in.

The gang nodded silently and watched as Shelly did a little test to make sure everything was ok. Aelita was still thinking about some of the lyrics Shelly had used in her song, she was sure she had seen them somewhere before. Aelita looked up just in time to see Shelly nod and move her finger to the record button and click play for the music to start. The introduction started and Shelly moved to the beat whilst sat down, clearly concentrating on her task as well as having a bit of fun. She took a breath and began singing.

_Il existe un monde virtuel et différent,_

_Ou chaque seconde fait de nous des combattants._

_Notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer !_

_On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,_

_Se donner une chance de tout effacer._

_On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,_

_Pour refaire un monde sans danger._

_Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer,_

_Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger._

_Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer,_

_Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger._

_Tout est numérique et pixellisé dans ce monde._

_Il nous faudra du courage et de l'entre-aide;_

_Mais dites-vous bien que l'on risque notre vie !_

_On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,_

_Se donner une chance de tout effacer._

_On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,_

_Pour refaire un monde sans danger._

_Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer,_

_Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger._

_Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer,_

_Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger._

_On vous promet de donner le maximum_

_Contre la menace, et de sauver tous les hommes._

_On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,_

_Se donner une chance de tout effacer._

_On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,_

_Pour refaire un monde sans danger._

_On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,_

_Se donner une chance de tout effacer._

_On ira, on saura sauver notre existence,_

_Pour refaire un monde sans danger._

Shelly finished the song, stopped the music and the recording microphone. She then nodded to the others to indicate she was finished. A cheer erupted from them and smiles were seen all round. The group clearly loved the song and Shelly was pleased when they each congratulated her on the brilliant catchy music and the perfect lyrics to go with it. Shelly saw the time and told everyone it was time to leave, otherwise Jim would find them and punish them all for being out of their dorms so late. They all said their goodbyes as the boys left for their dorms and Yumi headed home. Aelita and Shelly got changed and got into bed in silence, but something was clearly bothering Aelita.

"Aelita, are you ok?" Shelly asked when she saw her sisters face with slight sadness.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about everything you said today. That's all." Aelita replied. Shelly was not convinced.

"You sure your not thinking of those lyrics I just sang? I sang you that song when you were small, you know!" Shelly said before she fell asleep. Aelita got lost in her thoughts about how Shelly knew the truth of what she was indeed thinking of but still managed to fall asleep quite quickly.

* * *

Well there ya go! I know the song is really long, but it fits in better with my OC and her hobbies. Also, I know the info on the Key is wrong, but again it fits in better with the plot. Hope ya like it! Keep those reviews coming! And any information or anything in the story you think I should change, let me know and I'll see what I can do. THankies again! 


	10. Just a dream?

Right I can't believe how demanding some of my readers are becoming! As soon as I've posted a new chapter up, they demand another! Sheesh. Well I shall honour your demand just this once as I am now celebrating that I have completed all my A level exams does a little dance. So here's the deal, I update now, you lot review and in a few days I'll update again. By the way, I've just realised there are a few spelling errors earlier in the story, so sorry about that. Ok, I've waffled now, this new chapter is dedicated to my friend Leanne (she's just read this and demanded more) and mirawriter (who is the best reviewer of this story so far, who also demanded more). So please enjoy my dear friends!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

"Aelita? Are you ok?" 

"Huh? What?… oh sorry. Must have been daydreaming again." Aelita replied, whipping around to see a young girl of eight, with bright purple eyes to match her short purple hair, looking at Aelita with a slight skeptical look on her face.

"You sure? I really don't want to have to try and get _his _attention to make sure, do I?" the girl asked rolling her eyes at the seven year old Aelita.

"I'm sure Shelly. Are you ok? Aelita asked giggling slightly at Shelly's reaction, as she stood up from her large, pink bed and walked over to the window where Shelly was standing. For their ages, both girls where mature and respected each other greatly.

"Shelly, why does dad really want you to act as someone else other than my older sister? Is it because of your 'gifts'?" Aelita asked. She was still unsure about what Shelly could do, but knew better to ask Shelly rather than asking her father.

"Come with me a minute Aelita. I need to go somewhere peaceful for a bit." Shelly said as she made her way across Aelita's room towards the door. Aelita knew where Shelly wanted to go and followed her down the stairs of their house, out of the back door and across the wall at the end of the garden. They walked in silence until they reached the River Seine and sat down near the water. Even though it was the beginning of September and nine o'clock at night, the bright, luminous moon shone in the sky, casting a large reflection upon the water which looked like a white pathway across to the other side.

It was a mild evening so the girls were wearing strappy t-shirts and shorts with sandals on their feet. Aelita shivered slightly which caught Shelly's attention and made her move closer to her sister and wrap an arm around her. Aelita snuggled into Shelly and both girls sat in silence watching the clouds move across the sky and in front of the moon. It was a while before anyone spoke and broke the silence.

"The reason Franz doesn't want me to be your sister is because I'm a freak and can be dangerous to anyone, anytime. Even though I've told him I would never hurt you in any way, he said it's the best if you didn't know the truth. I weren't even supposed to tell you I was your sister! But you saw what he did to me when he found out." Shelly explained quietly, turning her head to look at her younger sisters short, pink ruffled hair only to see her beautiful pink, sparking eyes looking directly at her.

"I understand Shelly. But you're not a freak! I don't understand your powers properly because I've not seen you use them. But whatever they are like, I don't care. We are here to protect each other. If I protect you from dad, you can protect me in the future. Deal?" Aelita questioned before snuggling back into her sister, not really wanting to move again. Shelly thought about what Aelita had said before smiling and turning her head so she could gaze at the moon again before replying:

"Deal!"

The girls sat in silence until Shelly twitched and turned her head around as far as she could to see her father, Franz Hopper, walking rapidly towards them, out of the corner of her eye. Shelly looked down at Aelita, and even though Shelly had jerked around and was now in a different position, she didn't move. Aelita had fallen asleep. Franz Hopper was now within range and before he said something Shelly put a finger to her lips to motion him to be quiet. Franz stopped and looked at his eldest daughter and noticed she was pointing to Aelita. His anger faded slightly at the sight of his youngest and looked at Shelly indicating she could carry her back home.

Shelly nodded and closed her purple eyes as a soft purple glow began emanated from her body, as Aelita slowly levitated higher and higher. Shelly opened her eyes and began walking slowly back to the Hermitage, making Aelita levitate all the way. Shelly finally got Aelita back to her room and placed her softly on the bed before releasing her hold on her and closing the door as she left, to let her sister sleep peacefully.

"How DARE you take my daughter out at that time of night! Especially with you Michelle!" Franz shouted. It was now seven thirty in the morning and Franz made sure Shelly didn't get away with taking Aelita out of the house without him. Aelita had been woken up by the sound of her fathers shouting and had quickly thrown on a yellow t-shirt, a short black skirt and a pink over-jacket and began walking slowly downstairs.

"But Franz…" Shelly started.

"Oh shut up! And I haven't even _started _on what you did!" Franz shouted louder, glad that there wasn't any neighbours close by.

"Hey! You nodded at me saying at me that I could! I got your permission!" Shelly shouted back. Aelita had sat on a stair watching her father, who was lent on the fireplace, shout at her sister, Michelle, who was sat down on the couch.

"I nodded at you to say you could CARRY her back! Not flaming LEVITATE her!" Franz retaliated, going slightly red in the face.

"Then you should have indicated that clearer!" Shelly said as she stood up and began walking towards the back door. Franz moved quickly and grabbed Shelly's wrist and spun her around to face him.

"You are not going anywhere! You are to remain in the basement until I say! Do you understand me?" Franz said through gritted teeth.

"I understand" Shelly said, yanking her hand out of his grip. "But I'm not going in the basement. I'm going outside near the river and stay there as long as I want!" Shelly said whilst a faint purple glow began to form around her. Franz immediately backed away and looked shocked that she would even dare use her powers on him. Shelly smiled mischievously and began walking out of the back door, the purple glow still emanating from her just to make sure Franz didn't follow.

Aelita sat in silence on the stair slightly shocked at what had happened. Why was her father so afraid of Shelly? Did she do something to him? Or was it the other way around? Had father done something to Shelly to make her angry at him all the time? Aelita decided to find out! But before she could she noticed her father making his way towards the stairs which made her quietly run up the stairs to her room, jump in her bed and pretend to fall asleep. She heard her father enter her room and make his way across to her bed.

"Aelita. Wake up! It's time for school. You'll be late. Come on!"

"I don't wanna go to school! I wanna stay here! Please?" Aelita murmured, still pretending.

"School? Who mentioned school? Aelita, Xana's attacking! We have to go to the factory.!"

"Huh… What?" Aelita said as she opened her eyes and saw Shelly sitting next to her on the bed, fully dressed, shaking Aelita to wake her up.

"Shelly? Where am I? Where's dad gone?" Aelita asked, clearly confused as to how she got from the hermitage to her dorm in Kadic high.

"Aelita? Are you ok? Look hurry up and get dressed. We're meeting the others at the factory!" Shelly said with a slightly worried look on her face as she stood up and pulled out her mobile.

'_What was that? Was it all a dream? It seemed so real though! I 'll ask Shelly later if it did happen. Oh well… best get up then. Why is Shelly talking to Jeremy on her mobile? Oh flip! Xana!'_

With that Aelita got up and got dressed before Shelly had even finished her conversation with Jeremy. Shelly hung up and looked at Aelita who was almost fully dressed and started walking towards the door.

"Shelly? Can I ask you something later? It's kinda bugging me." Aelita asked as she followed Shelly out of the school towards the sewer entrance.

"Yeah sure. But first we need to go to Lyoko! Otherwise the tsunami is gonna hit the factory!" Shelly said as she ran down the sewer as Aelita rode on her scooter. Once at the factory Jeremy updated them on the tsunami.

"The tsunami will hit the factory in less than fifteen minutes. So we need to move quickly. Shelly are you going into Lyoko too? Cause you can transport them closer to the tower, correct?"

"Yeah, I can. But I won't be able to get right next to it. There's a field around the towers which stops me from transporting straight next to it. But I'll try." Shelly replied. She backed away from the group and closed her eyes.

"Ultramon. Virtualisation!" She said before disappearing and appearing in Lyoko. "Hey! Are you lot coming or not!"

"Whoa! How did ya do that Shell?" Odd asked clearly shocked at what she did. Since it was the first time that the group had seen Shelly enter Lyoko her own way, they were quite impressed.

(sighs)"We don't have time to explain now. So MOVE!" Shelly's last comment made Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita run for the elevator and be transferred to Lyoko.

"Finally! The tower is north west of us and there are a few monsters on the way. We need to move quickly though. I can get you all past the crabs and hornets, but no closer towards the blocks or megatanks."

"That's ok Shelly. I'll stay behind and get rid of these monsters here and see if I can cause a distraction for you. Now go!" Ulrich said as he pulled out his katana and supersprinted towards the tower whilst Shelly made a comment under her breath about being called Ultramon when in Lyoko. The group saw Ulrich disappear around a corner and paid attention to Ultramon. They stood in a circle and closed their eyes. Ultramon did they same and a purple glow started to form around her which then spread to the others until all four of the members were glowing purple. Ultramon concentrated and with a swift movement of her hand, the group transported across the region and landed as close to the tower that they could. Ultramon held her hand out to help Aelita from falling, Yumi landed on her feet but was slightly wobbly, and Odd landed on all fours then fell on his butt.

"Why is whenever I come to Lyoko lately, I always land on my butt!" Odd asked as he got up from the ground and rubbed his butt. The girls giggled slightly as he did so.

"Sorry Odd. Might have been my fault that. Kinda lost concentration due to Xana!" Ultramon explained.

"Why, what do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"He…er… communicates with me sometimes." Ultramon replied as she turned her head so she didn't have to see three faces full of shock stare at her.

"I'll explain later, ok? But right now, we have to get through the last batch of monsters. So if ya don't mind, I'll take care of them." Ultramon said after a slight silence.

Ultramon walked out into the centre of the path and made sure the monsters noticed her by whistling long and sharp. Once their attention was on her, Aelita, Yumi and Odd made their way silently towards the tower but stopped short as a huge purple wave of power was released from Ultramon, as soon as it hit the monsters they were instantly destroyed which left a clear path to the tower entrance. Aelita, Yumi and Odd came out from the back of the tree and looked at Ultramon, who just smiled at them as she motioned Aelita to get to the tower. Aelita took the hint and ran into the tower just as Ulrich caught up to the others.

"I thought you said there were a load of monsters here? How'd ya get rid of them so quick?" Ulrich asked.

"Ultramon got rid of them all in one go! It was cool! You should have seen it, it was a massive power wave which destroyed them all!" Odd said excitedly.

"Really? Cool!" Ulrich replied, looking at Ultramon with a smile on his face.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. Anyways, time to go home." Ultramon said as a white sphere made the others materialise on Earth, leaving Ultramon to devirtualise her own way.

"Ultramon. Devirtualise!"

"That's cool how you do that Shell!" Odd said as he, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi met Shelly and Jeremy in the elevator. Shelly just shrugged and moved closer to Aelita and dropping her voice so only she could hear.

"I'll talk to you about that dream later in our room, ok?"

Aelita looked at Shelly, shocked that she knew what she wanted to ask her before. Aelita nodded and exited the elevator and made her way back to school in silence, listening to Shelly tell the others what kind of powers she had.

* * *

Yes, a little far-fetched in some places, but it's my story and I know how it's going to end and you don't so shh. 

Ok, now before you start demanding more, I'm going to demand something from you guys! Ohh yes! I would like to see another counts fingers 5 reviews before I update this story again... and trust me, this one is a threat! This story shall not be updated until I get those 5 new reviews! So if you want to see what happens next, you'd best think about reviewing me! Mwah ha ha! Please and thank you!


	11. A memory once forgotten

Ok, well since I didn't get the target of only 5 reviews, I guess I'll have to update in order to get everyone interested again. I've now reached over 900 hits on this so again thank you everyone! This chapter is dedicated to all my friends that are included here. Read and review!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

"Aelita, do you want me to explain it on your own, or do you want the others with you?"

Aelita lifted her head to look at who had spoken and locked eyes with Shelly's brown eyes.

"Why do you have black hair and brown eyes? Yet in my memory, they're purple?" Aelita asked suddenly remembering her memory flashback to Shelly as an eight year old.

"Well, I'm glad that your memories are coming back properly!" Shelly said as she stood up straight after bending down to Aelita's eye line when she was sat on the bed.

"Wait, Aelita is getting her memories back? How?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"It's because I've revealed myself to her. Me being with her is letting her dream of memories of us together." Shelly replied sitting down on her bed whilst the others found a place to sit in the room.

"So, if you're Aelita's sister, why did you go to England? Why didn't you stay with Aelita on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"I went because I had to learn new things, plus while Lyoko was shutdown I wasn't needed. So there was no reason for me to stay with Aelita since she wasn't activated unlike I was." Shelly replied, grabbing her laptop, switching it on and opening the instant messenger program.

"Hey Shelly! Long time no see eh? It's been at least two days since we last spoke!" A voice from the laptop said, causing the group in the room to jump and look at Shelly curiously.

"Hi Leanne. Yeah, I know, I know. Sorry. Hey, I got ma new friends here, wanna meet them?" Shelly said, giving a slight nod to the gang in the room to indicate to come over. One by one, they stood up and slowly made their way next to Shelly, who had repositioned herself so everyone could sit near her.

"Yeah! Wait, lemme call the others over. May as well introduce everyone at the same time eh?" Leanne said. It went quiet then all of a sudden "GUYS, COME HERE. SHELLY'S ONLINE!!". Everyone jumped at the volume of Leanne shouting, but calmed down slightly when a webcam was activated to show ten people all crowding into a living room and sitting in front of the webcam which was placed away from the group in order to fit them all on. Shelly activated her webcam, which was built into her laptop, and adjusted it slightly in order to fit all six people neatly into the picture.

"Hi guys!" Shelly said, waving and seeing everyone wave back and saying their hello's in return.

"Hey Shelly, who are those hot chicks with ya!" one of the boys near Leanne asked. The question earned him a hit off Leanne, and shocked faces off Yumi and Aelita.

"Oh, yeah. Best introduce everyone hadn't I?" Shelly said looking from Yumi to Aelita with a smile on her face.

"Right well I'll introduce these guys first. So here we have Ulrich" at this Ulrich lifted his hand slightly, "Jeremy" Jeremy did the same as Ulrich and lifted his hand, "Yumi" Yumi smiled when her name was mentioned, and got some wolf whistles from the other side which caused Ulrich to frown slightly, "this is Odd" Odd smiled as an uproar of laughter was heard,

"Shelly, that ain't nice! Calling that poor boy 'Odd'. So what's his real name?" Leanne asked.

"Erm, that is my name" Odd replied looking slightly upset that everyone was laughing at his name yet again.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry about that!" Leanne said as everyone shut up quite quickly.

"And this is Aelita. My younger sister." Shelly continued. She turned to Aelita as she said her name and turned back to the screen when gasps were heard.

"No way! You have a sister and you never told us! Michelle! I'm disappointed at you!" Leanne said slightly sarcastic.

"Right, now I think it's best that I say your names, and you give us some sort of reply. OK?" Shelly said as she saw ten people nod and smile back at her. "Right well we have Leanne, Damon, Emma" at this point a ginger haired girl waved her arms and ended up hitting a boy in the face, Shelly just rolled her eyes and carried on like nothing happened "Bobby, Holly, Ben, Sophie, Baz, Ryan and Sarah!" With each name that was said, a nod or a wave followed.

"Well that's everyone. Oh, did you guys get my latest piece of music?"

"Yeah, we've all done our own instrumental parts so we'll send them ya later!" Damon replied. Shelly smiled and nodded as a thank you before Odd spoke up.

"Are they the ones that play the music for you, Shell?"

"Yep. Each one of those ten friends take part in all of my songs. Cool gang huh?"

"Oi, who are you talking to in there Stones!" a voice boomed from outside the door.

"Oh flip, it's Jim. Talk soon ok Leanne. Bye everyone!" Shelly said quickly as she closed her laptop, jumped to her feet and flung open the door to see Jim standing there with his arms folded. Shelly smiled sweet and innocently at him and made her hands clasp together behind her back.

"Who were you talking to in there Michelle?" Jim asked, unfolding his arms and wiping the mean look off his face at her reaction.

"Erm, just Aelita and our friends. We were discussing the Halloween dance that's coming up." Shelly replied quickly as if she had been asked the same question before. Jim looked inside the room and saw the others sat on Shelly's bed.

"So why are you all sitting on one bed?" Jim asked curiously.

"So we can't all sit on one bed now, can we? Oh well. Sorry Jim but we have some homework to do, so er bye!" Shelly said before closing the door in Jim's face. It all went so quick that Jim didn't have time to argue as he was forced out of the room.

"Phew, close one" Shelly said as she slid down the door.

"Nice one Shelly! But won't your friends be a bit annoyed that you left them that quick?" Ulrich asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Nah, they're use to …" Shelly stopped mid-sentence and grabbed her head.

"Shelly, are you ok?" Yumi asked with a concerned tone. She got up off the bed and started to move slowly towards Michelle who was still sat behind the door.

"Er yeah, I'm fine" Shelly replied as she stood up shakily, but as she looked at the gang all she saw was shocked faces and Yumi backing up onto the bed. "Er, what's up?"

"You … you … your hands! Look!" Aelita managed to gasp. Shelly looked down at her hands and saw a large red XANA eye on the back and front of each hand. She quickly hid her hands behind her back and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jeremy asked, trembling slightly at his reply.

"Well, it depends on what you DO think it is." Shelly said slowly.

"Is it Xana's virus in you?" Yumi asked. She was now sat back on the bed and had moved closer to Ulrich who had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Xana's … virus?? What virus?" Shelly asked quizzically as she looked at the group.

"Ain't there a virus that's in you? Like the one in Aelita that's stopping us from shutting down Lyoko?" Jeremy asked back.

"There is no virus inside Aelita." Shelly said with a face full of confusion. She started to lift her hands from behind her back, but stopped when she saw her friend's faces become scared again.

"What! It has to be a virus! What else can it be that stops Aelita from living here on Earth permanently?" Jeremy cried out.

"Look, all I know is that there is no virus either in me or in Aelita! The reason my hands are like this…" Shelly removed her hands from behind her back and showed the gang "… is because this is how XANA communicates with me when I am outside of Lyoko!"

"Really? So what's he saying then?" Odd asked with only a hint of his normal humour in his tone.

"Oh the usual. That he wants me to destroy you guys, get Aelita back to Carthage so he can recover the final key, and make me his…" Shelly shuddered as she said the last word "partner"

The gang was silent for a few moments until…

"Are you?"

"Huh? Am I what?"

"Are you going to destroy us and take Aelita back to Carthage for XANA?"

"Are you crazy! As hell I would!"

"And how do we know if you're telling the truth?"

"How about summat called trust! Plus how do you explain me being in Aelita's memory? I can't change them, only make them re-appear."

"So does that mean my dream was a memory, and that it actually happened?" Aelita asked to stop the argument from getting any worse.

Shelly sat on her bed and looked at the floor.

"Yes Aelita, your dream last night was a memory from when we were little. I angered Franz a bit that day." Shelly answered, she sighed as she began remembering the event.

"Can you tell me more?" Aelita asked, shuffling herself to sit next to Shelly.

"I can do better than tell you" Shelly lifted her head to stare into Aelita's bright pink eyes "I can show you"

"Show us? Erm… how?" Jeremy asked, getting enough confidence to move next to Shelly.

"By using my memory, and my powers, I can relive some moments from my life." Shelly explained. "Well?"

Shelly looked around and saw that her friends had all moved closer to her, indicating that they trusted her and thought it was safe enough for them to be near her. Shelly nodded her head and in turn the others nodded their heads too. Shelly closed her eyes and focused on the memory of her and Aelita sneaking out to sit by the riverside. Her body began to glow a soft purple and received a few jumps when the room around the six students disappeared, and a house came into view with two girls, aged about seven and eight, were jumping over a wall at the end of a garden. Shelly opened her eyes and began to follow the two girls, with the gang running hastily up behind her.

The two young girls were quite similar, but at the same time, quite different. One girl had bright pink hair, wore a pink strappy t-shirt, a pink pair of shorts and some clear sandals. The gang instantly recognised her as Aelita when she was seven years old. Aelita gasped slightly at her younger self as she began to stare at her, but quickly snapped her attention on the other girl when the seven year old Aelita started jumping onto the other girls back and giggling.

The other girl looked slightly older than the young Aelita, had bright purple hair and eyes that matched. She wore a stappy purple t-shirt, denim shorts and black sandals.

The gang, clearly confused at who the other girl was, followed the girls to the riverside and sat down nearby.

"You can talk you know!" Shelly said, causing the gang to jump. "It's only a memory. They can't hear or see us"

"Is that you then Shell?" Odd asked as he decided he wanted a closer look and went over to the two young girls which were currently looking at the moon.

"Yep. That's me with my normal hair colour." Shelly replied as she began floating in the air as if on an invisible hammock. Meanwhile, the young girls had started talking and the gang moved closer in order to hear them better.

"_The reason Franz doesn't want me to be your sister is because I'm a freak and can be dangerous to anyone, anytime. Even though I've told him I would never hurt you in any way, he said it's the best if you didn't know the truth. I weren't even supposed to tell you I was your sister! But you saw what he did to me when he found out."_ Said the young Shelly. The young girl turned her head and looked into her younger sister's pink eyes.

"_I understand Shelly. But you're not a freak! I don't understand your powers properly because I've not seen you use them. But whatever they are like, I don't care. We are here to protect each other. If I protect you from dad, you can protect me in the future. Deal?"_ The young Aelita replied. The pink haired girl then snuggled into her older sister before closing her eyes slowly.

"_Deal!" _Not only did the young Shelly say it, but the sixteen year old Shelly also repeated it, as if to remember keeping that promise only yesterday.

A few minutes passed and the gang watched the young Aelita fall asleep, whilst the older Aelita began sniffling slightly. Shelly went over and put her arms around her younger sister to comfort her. Aelita just smiled as she looked into Shelly's brown eyes.

"Why don't you change back to like that?" Aelita asked, nodding her head towards the younger Shelly. Aelita looked back up at Shelly, and met the luminous purple eyes and hair that mirrored the young child.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Shelly heard footsteps arriving and whipped her head around, just as the younger Shelly had done simultaneously, and met the sight of her father, Franz Hopper, with a very anger look on his face. The older Shelly unwrapped her arms from around Aelita and walked towards the river where she picked up a stone and skimmed it across the water, just as the younger Shelly began levitating the young Aelita back inside.

All of a sudden, it went black! The gang didn't move but their fear was wiped away when they were in a sitting room in a house, with Franz Hopper stood near a fireplace and the younger Shelly just appearing in the doorway.

"How DARE you take my daughter out at that time of night! Especially with you Michelle!" Franz shouted. The gang jumped at the sudden volume of sound as the younger Shelly said "But Franz…".

No-one noticed the young Aelita appear at the top of the stairs except the older version of Aelita and Shelly. The gang wondered what they were looking at and followed their gaze to the young child. Their attention was snapped back to the two family members that were in the room when:

"Oh shut up! And I haven't even _started _on what you did!" Franz shouted louder than before.

"Hey! You nodded at me saying at me that I could! I got your permission!" the young Shelly shouted back as she sat in on the couch.

"I nodded at you to say you could CARRY her back! Not flaming LEVITATE her!" Franz retaliated, going slightly red in the face.

"Then you should have indicated that clearer!" Shelly said as she stood up and began walking towards the back door. The gang watched as Franz moved quickly and grabbed Shelly's wrist and spun her around to face him.

"You are not going anywhere! You are to remain in the basement until I say! Do you understand me?" Franz said through gritted teeth.

"I understand" young Shelly said, yanking her hand out of his grip. "But I'm not going in the basement. I'm going outside near the river and stay there as long as I want!" she said whilst a faint purple glow began to form around her. Franz immediately backed away and looked shocked. The gang just watched as Shelly smiled and began walking out of the back door, the purple glow still emanating from her.

Everything went black again, but when the gang could see again, they saw that they were back in Aelita and Shelly's dorm room, sat on the bed apart from Shelly, who was on her hands and knees on the floor.

Aelita quickly got off the bed and went to her sister's side.

"Shelly, what's wrong?"

"Xana's attacking. He's activated a tower in the desert region." Shelly replied, as she began to stand up but kept a hand on her head.

"Come on then. We'd best go kick some Xana butt!" Odd said humorously. He held his hand out to Shelly and received a slight shock when she took it and began running at his side towards the factory.

* * *

Well there we have it, another chapter down. I'm going to upset you all and tell you that for the next few weeks I will not be updating since I am going on holiday for two weeks. Sorry. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you're getting confused with anything. But please, keep the reviews coming! They are really appreciated! Thankies people! 


	12. Come back soon

Ok, this will be the last update I can give you till I return from holiday, so don't moan because it's a pretty long chapter. But anyways, this story has finally made it past the 1000 hits mark which I am extremely chuffed about, so thankies to all!Enjoy and review!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

Shelly and Odd lead the way towards the wooded area behind the school, with Yumi and Ulrich close behind them, and Jeremy and Aelita close behind them. The sewer entrance was in sight, but just before the gang got there a Kankrelat came out and fired its laser straight at its closest target, which happened to be Odd. Odd saw the attack coming and realised it was too late to move, so he held his arms in front of his face and prepared for the impact and pain. But when none came he opened his eyes to see Shelly in a heap at his feet, holding her right shoulder, and the Kankrelat gone.

"What just happened? Where'd it go?" Odd asked quickly. But he didn't get a reply since the rest if he gang was checking on Shelly. He knelt down and looked at what was wrong. Shelly had taken the laser to her shoulder and used some of her powers to attack the monster, which had caused her to buckle due to a loss of strength.

"Shelly! What's the matter? Are you ok?" Aelita started asking quickly.

"Aelita, chill for a sec will ya!" Shelly said calmly, holding her right hand up slightly before wincing in pain and putting it back down. The others swapped worried looks before looking at Shelly again, who was trying to stand up straight but was failing slightly. Odd and Ulrich grabbed an arm each and Yumi helped Shelly balance while Jeremy placed a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"Why bother waiting for me, you lot go on ahead and get that tower deactivated!" Shelly said quite sternly.

"Heck no. We don't leave anyone behind! Now come on." Ulrich said before hitching Shelly up on his shoulder better so she could walk slightly whilst leaning on him for help. The others went ahead and helped the two down the ladder, through the sewer and across the bridge.

"You can let go of me now Ulrich" Shelly said as they reached the ropes. Ulrich looked at the injured girl and shook his head.

"How are you going to get down by yourself?"

"And how are you going to get down if you're helping me?"

"Erm…"

"Exactly. So let me get down my own way."

Ulrich slowly put Shelly down on the platform before running off the edge of the ledge and grabbing hold of the closest rope. He began slowly making his way down till he felt a slight judder on the rope. Thinking someone had grabbed the same rope as him, Ulrich looked up only to see the top of the rope had been cut and was almost frayed all the way through. Quickly he shimmied down the rope but saw he was only three quarters of the way down and that he was never going to make it down in time.

Meanwhile Odd and Yumi were discussing ways of how to help Shelly down since no-one could carry her down as well as holding onto the rope themselves. Aelita and Jeremy were sat next to Shelly, making sure her injury wasn't too bad. Everyone turned quickly and made their way to the edge when they heard Ulrich let out a short yell. The rope was going to snap soon and no-one was able to help him.

The rope snapped and Ulrich began to fall. Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita began to shout and scream, whilst Shelly had gotten to her feet and braced herself for what she was about to do. She breathed quickly before running straight past the others, off the edge of the platform and managed to catch up to Ulrich before he was halfway towards the ground. As soon as she grabbed Ulrich's hand, she wrapped her legs around the closest rope and braced for pain as they came to a halt. Shelly hung upside down holding onto Ulrich with her left hand, her legs wrapped around the rope tightly, and her right arm hanging limply.

"Ulrich, grab hold of my right hand!" Shelly said as she tried to get a better grip on her friend.

"But that's your injured arm! It'll hurt even more" Ulrich replied looking up at her, then down at the ground. He gulped when he saw that they were still high up.

"I'm used to pain Ulrich, it'll heal. Now grab hold before I drop you!" Shelly almost shouted. Ulrich looked up and saw Shelly's face and behind her was his friends, all bearing shocked faces. Ulrich nodded and grabbed hold of Shelly's right hand and felt her twitch in pain. Shelly then began to unravel her legs slightly from the rope and began to slowly shimmy down the rope. When they reached the ground Ulrich jumped aside, just before Shelly fell from the rope and onto her bad shoulder. Today was not her day. The others followed after making sure the other ropes were safe to use and met Shelly and Ulrich in the elevator where Shelly was leaning against the wall clearly in a lot of pain, but trying not to show it in front of her friends and family.

Jeremy pushed the button for the floor they wanted and turned to Shelly, who now had everyone's eyes on her.

"What? I'm fine. Honestly!" Shelly said as the elevator started moving.

"If you're fine, then why are you twitching?" Jeremy asked clearly not believing she was fine.

"Leave her alone Jeremy. It ain't easy catching someone like that, especially with an injury." Ulrich said. Ulrich was not looking at Shelly, but was instead staring at the elevator doors.

"Well she has powers, so why didn't she use them instead of hurting herself like that!" Jeremy almost snapped back.

"Jeremy, I can't even read your thoughts at the moment. I would have thought that you of all people would understand that reliving memories can take a lot out of someone. Mentally and physically!" Shelly replied with a slightly angered tone.

Jeremy whipped back round to face Shelly and was about to retaliate when the elevator doors opened and Shelly made her way out but quickly collapsed into Odd, Ulrich and Yumi's arms. Looking up at her three saviours she smiled a thank you, which was returned with three smiles and nods before being helped to the supercomputer. Jeremy, seeing where the others were going to put Shelly, rushed past and sat in the seat in front of the computer and activated the program to find the activated tower.

Yumi, Ulrich and Odd sneered at Jeremy and helped Shelly towards the wall, Aelita ran over to Shelly, throwing Jeremy a disgusted glare before kneeling down to see if her sister was ok.

The supercomputer beeped and the gangs attention was turned to the location of the tower.

"It's in the desert region somewhere. You get down to the scanners. Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, you're going first." Jeremy ordered. Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich looked at Shelly, who nodded for them to go, before running for the elevator and getting in. Jeremy turned to Shelly when the others had gone and saw that she was stood up and was shakily making her way over to him. He saw that she was about to fall and quickly jumped off his chair and caught her before she hit the hard floor.

"Thanks" Shelly said before being helped up and over to the computer.

"Do you want to sit in the chair?" Jeremy asked softly. Shelly shook her head in response.

"No, I'm gonna go help the others on Lyoko" she replied. "But thanks for the offer"

"I'm sorry about what I said in the elevator." Jeremy said as he slipped onto the chair and brought the virtualisation program up on screen.

"No worries Jeremy. Tell the others I'll meet them there." Shelly said as she stood up and walked towards a clear space. Jeremy watched her before asking a question Shelly knew someone would ask.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to go and fight?"

"Yep. Nothing can stop me from going kicking some of Xana's monsters." Shelly said as she smiled at Jeremy, who smiled back, before getting into position.

"Ultramon. Virtualisation!" and in a blink she was gone. Jeremy then turned back to the computer and virtualised Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi.

When the gang was virtualised in Lyoko, Ultramon was already warming up and getting used to movement without pain.

"Hey guys. You ready?" Ultramon asked as Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd came walking over casually.

"Yeah. Whenever you are." Ulrich replied.

"Ok guys. The tower is north east of you about eight hundred feet away. I'm virtualising your vehicles now." Jeremy said as the OverWing, OverBoard and OverBike materialised in front of the warriors. Ulrich jumped on his OverBike and rode off to the path which led to the tower as Yumi jumped on her OverWing and waited for Aelita to jump on behind her before taking off after Ulrich. Meanwhile Odd jumped on his OverBoard, turned to face Ultramon, offered his hand to help her aboard but was rejected.

"You go ahead Odd. I'll catch up my own way." she said before nodding to confirm her actions. Odd looked slightly puzzled but nodded and sped away to catch up with the others.

"Are you ok Shelly?" Jeremy asked after a while.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Where abouts are the others?" Shelly replied, not bothering to correct Jeremy on the wrong name.

"They're not that far away actually. But they've just come across some monsters so they may want some help." Jeremy said before going silent. With that Ultramon transported herself to the area where her friends needed help and began to help defeating the many XANA monsters that were coming from no-where.

"Ahh Ultramon. How nice of you to join me here on Lyoko."

Everyone stopped as an eerie voice boomed through-out Lyoko, the monsters began to back away and hold fire, whilst the gang stood near each other. Every eye was on Ultramon, but she was as calm as she could be, just starring at the ground with no emotions showing on her face.

"What do you want Xana?" Ultramon asked after a short pause.

"What I have wanted since we returned…" Xana said, pausing slightly. "…you."

"Why do you want Ultramon?" Yumi asked, looking up at the sky since there was no-one there to direct the question to.

"Because she and I were created for each other." came a reply. "And nothing can stop me from fulfilling our destinies together."

"Wanna bet! We won't let you take her! And that's a promise!" Ulrich shouted. This made Ultramon turn her head round to face her friends and smile.

"If you haven't notice Ulrich Stern, Ultramon is still weak from protecting you pathetic humans on Earth. So unless you can all protect both Ultramon AND Aelita from me, you will have to let me take her." Xana said this in a voice that was clearly amused at the warriors out-burst. Then: "Attack and destroy the humans"

The monsters around the group began firing their lasers and a cloud of smoke came over the group. When the smoke cleared, a purple barrier was around the group, who had ducked to miss the lasers. The gang raised their heads and saw that the lasers could not penetrate the shield which Ultramon was holding up, but was weakening with every hit.

"I won't be able to hold this up much longer, so once the shield's down forget about me and protect Aelita. You all got it?" Ultramon said in a breathless voice. The gang could easily tell that with each laser that hit the shield weakened her since she winced with every impact.

"Got it?" Ultramon shouted, turning her head to face the others the best she could. She managed to see three heads nod before she felt a sharp pain on her arm. Her shield had failed and she was now shrinking to the ground due to loss of energy.

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd managed to put up a good fight, but before long the trio of warriors decreased to two as Odd was devirtualised. Yumi exchanged a worried expression with Ulrich before switching positions to protect Aelita. Meanwhile, Aelita had used her creativity powers to create a dome made of sand and dirt around her but had left a slight crack where she could watch Ultramon try and gain enough strength to stand up, fail and fall back onto her stomach. This pained Aelita to watch, but every time Ultramon would try again Aelita was given hope that this time she might actually make it.

"Ulrich!"

"No! Yumi!"

Yumi had been devirtualised, which now meant that Aelita's only protector was Ulrich, and he was slowly running out of life points.

"I told you Ulrich Stern that you would be unable to protect Ultramon and the key bearer. Now it is time for you to return to your wretched human world" Xana's voice floated around with a hint of glee present.

Even though Xana had said he couldn't protect both of his friends, it made him concentrate more on protecting Aelita, Ultramon could fend for herself and everyone knew she could.

"Ahh no! Aelita!"

CRACK

Ulrich had been devirtualised at the exact moment the monsters had penetrated Aelita's dome. Aelita now stood up, afraid of what Xana may command his monsters to do. She soon found out that Xana had sent for his Scyphozoa and that the monsters were leading her straight into its tentacles. Aelita was nearly within reach and as the Scyphozoa reached out its tentacles to grab her, a purple orb hit them, causing two of the tentacles to be destroyed and the Scyphozoa to back away. Aelita looked in the direction that the orb had come from and was amazing and relieved to see Ultramon standing and a look of anger on her face. Aelita made her way over to Ultramon, dodging the lasers on the way, and standing behind Ultramon for protection.

"Give it up Ultramon. I have won. I now own the pair of you. The key bearer shall provide the key to my freedom and you Ultramon shall be my partner. You cannot escaped your destiny!" Xana said slowly, clearly enjoying his moment of triumph.

"That's were you're wrong Xana. You may be able to own me, but you can never own Aelita." Ultramon said in a clear voice before whispering to Aelita "How many life points do you have left?"

"Erm… I don't know, but it must be low. But if I'm devirtualised, I'll be deleted. Why?" Aelita whispered back.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you return to Earth, but please Aelita, whatever you do, do not come looking for me! When Xana activates a tower, simply come to Lyoko and deactivate it. Don't hang around. And I'm sorry…" Ultramon whispered quickly.

"What? Ultramon what are you talking about? Sorry for what?" Aelita whispered hurriedly, frightened of what her answer may be.

"I'm sorry for this." Ultramon said as she lowered her head. Aelita had failed to notice Ultramon form another purple orb, but spotted it as it was pushed against her. Before she devirtualised, she saw Ultramon lose consciousness and fall to the ground as Xana's monsters began to close in on her.

When Aelita opened her eyes she allowed her eyes to come back into focus and saw she was back in the scanner room of the factory, looking up into Ulrich's emerald eyes, with Yumi and Odd standing just behind him.

"It's ok Jeremy! Aelita's back here! How's Ultramon doin'?" Yumi shouted at nothing as if talking to Xana again.

"Erm… you might wanna come up here before I tell you." Jeremy's voice came through the speakers. The others shrugged and helped Aelita into the elevator and up to the supercomputer where Jeremy was analysing the data on screen.

"Well?" Aelita said before anyone could ask.

"Erm… well… I can't… find her." Jeremy said slowly and quietly. He bowed his head waiting for the questions.

"What! Where is she? She can't have gone! She… she…" Aelita asked quickly before fading off with tears in her eyes.

"I've checked all the sectors and I can't find her. Now, she's either gone into hiding and hidden herself from view, or…" Jeremy said bolding, before he too faded his sentence away.

"Or what Einstein?" Odd asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Or Xana has captured her and is holding her hostage." Jeremy replied.

The gang bowed their heads at the thought of Shelly being captured by Xana.

"Well we'll just have to go look for her!" Odd said after a moments pause and he began making his way to the elevator.

"No. We can't" Odd turned around and faced the one who had spoken. All eyes were now on Aelita as she quietly spoke.

"She warned me not to go looking for her. It's as if she knew that this would happen. She told me that when Xana activates a tower, simply go to Lyoko, deactivate it and leave."

"It sounds like she did know this was going to happen" Ulrich said after thinking through what Aelita had said.

"But… but… we can't just leave her there!" Odd said desperately.

"We have to Odd. If Ultramon didn't want…" Jeremy stopped mid-sentence as a message popped up on the main screen of the supercomputer. Jeremy read it through once before reading it aloud.

_Dear friends and Aelita,_

_As Aelita may have already told you, I do not want you to risk all of your lives just to come find and rescue me. I'll be fine, I promise. But please, try and carry on without me and everything will work out in the end. Oh and can you all tell the teachers that I've gone to England for a while. It's more believable than "oh she's stuck in a virtual world". Just keep fighting and I promise I'll find a way of escaping myself. Trust me._

_Your ultimate monster_

_Ultramon/Shelly_

_XxXx_

When Jeremy had finished reading the message, he turned around and faced the four glum faces of the others and bowed his head.

"I think she's right. I think we should trust her that she can defend herself, as well as finding her own way out. What do you think? Should we trust her?" Jeremy said as he lifted his head. Slowly Ulrich, Odd and Yumi nodded their heads, Aelita, after a while of thinking to herself, nodded too. Jeremy nodded and jumped off the chair, put his arm around Aelita and led the way to the elevator and back to the school. The journey back to school was unusually quiet since everyone was worrying about how Ultramon would return to Earth without their help. Yumi said goodbye and decided to walk home before her normal curfew, whilst the others walked back to their dorm rooms and dropping onto their beds. Before settling down to sleep, all five Lyoko warriors whispered a small wish:

"**Come back soon Ultramon"**

* * *

Well there you have it! Now, again my imagination went a little wild but I've actually found a way to make it a part of the plot, so don't mind it. I hope you are enjoying the story because depending on how many people actually want this to continue, I might be ending it soon. But anyways, I go away on the 7th July and return on the 21st July, but I shall be slightly busy topping up my literacy knowledge by reading the latest Harry Potter book. Hope you don't mind, if you do - tough! . So please review on this chapter and I shall update when I return! TTFN! 


	13. A Christmas Wish

I'm baaaaack! And here is that update that I promised you all. Whilst on holiday for the past two weeks, I have decided that the next chapters are further along in the plot so I am currently making adjustments to the new chapters in order to make it flow better... otherwise enjoy this chapter and review!

UPDATE This chapter has been up exactly seven days, it has had thirteen hits and NO REVIEWS!! Where have my reviewers gone?? If no-one likes the chapter, let me know why please! If no-ones reading this anymore, I shall be stopping it. Sorry for the rant but I thought people liked this and wanted me to continue. Oh well, enjoy if you do read this.

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring… 

"HIROKI! GIVE THAT BACK!"

…well, except at the Ishiyama house. Yumi was shouting at her younger brother, Hiroki, who has just taken her present for Ulrich, and was now wrestling him to the ground as their mother came upstairs.

"Yumi dear, stop attacking Hiroki. Hiroki, give Yumi her friends present back before she hits you again." their mother said calmly as she walked straight past them in the hall and into the master bedroom. Yumi managed to snatch the present off Hiroki, run into her room and lock the door before he had even moved to stop her. Admitting defeat, Hiroki walked to his room and shut his door quietly.

Meanwhile, Yumi was gathering the four presents that were at the bottom of her bed and placing them gently, yet quickly into her bag before slinging it upon her back and walking downstairs.

"Just where do you think you're going Yumi? The Christmas party isn't for another five hours."

Yumi, who was sat on the floor near the front door putting her boots on, turned herself around and saw her father looking at her curiously.

"I'm going taking the presents to everyone. It's easier doing it now so I can give them out before the party tonight" Yumi answered whilst turning around to fasten her boots up, stand up and began putting her thickest coat on.

"Well we was hoping you were going to take your things with you and see us off before you go." her father said softly.

"Oh no, I forgot you're going to Grandma's in Tokyo for the month!" Yumi stopped dead before whipping round to face her father. "I haven't packed anything!"

"Don't worry dear, I've packed yours and Hiroki's things when I was packing ours." Yumi's mother said as she came down the stairs. "Your suitcases are in your rooms, so if you want to take them now, that's ok."

"Thank you mother" Yumi replied whilst bowing slightly to show her respect and appreciation before standing up straight and running to her room for her suitcase. She met Hiroki on the landing and helped him carry his suitcase downstairs before waiting patiently for him to put his coat and boots on. Once he was ready, Yumi turned to her parents, kissed them goodbye and set off for Kadic Academy with their suitcases trailing behind them, leaving treads in the snow.

Since Mr and Mrs Ishiyama were going back to Japan for a month, Yumi and Hiroki had been permitted to board at Kadic in order for them to be present for when lessons began again in the new year. Hiroki was boarding with his new friend in the new students dorms since they had only started that year, whilst Yumi had been asked to board with Aelita since Shelly was no longer there.

Yumi and Hiroki had finally made it through the blizzard and deep snow, that had befallen upon Paris overnight, and reached Kadic Academy just before the blizzard got a lot worse.

"Ah Miss Ishiyama, Mister Ishiyama. I'm glad you made it safely. Your dorm rooms are prepared for you and your room mates are eagerly awaiting each of you." Mr Delmas explained as he stood waiting outside his office for them. Yumi and Hiroki nodded and bowed slightly before hitching their bags up again and setting off for their dorms. Once they came to the library they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways towards their temporary living quarters.

Yumi finally made it to Aelita's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in" a voice said.

Yumi went in and saw Aelita sat on her own bed with tears forming in her eyes. Yumi immediately dropped her stuff, shut the door and went over to Aelita to hug her. Once in Yumi's arms, Aelita's tears began to fall.

"Aelita, what's up? Are you ok?" Yumi asked softly after a moments silence apart from Aelita's sniffles. Yumi began to rock backwards and forwards slightly, which seemed to calm her friend down.

"I'm sorry Yumi. It's just that this was Shelly's room too, and I still miss her" Aelita managed to say in between her sniffles. Aelita had upset herself that much that she began hiccupping which became intertwined with her slightly controlled sniffles.

Aelita managed to calm down and Yumi took her arms from around her and looked into her pink eyes.

"Don't worry Aelita. I understand. If you want, I can ask Delmas to move me?" Yumi said, but immediately knew her reply.

"No! No, I'll be alright. Honest. It's fine." Aelita said quickly. She smiled at her best friend then looked away suddenly.

"Aelita? Are you sure your ok?" Yumi said, moving her head to look into those bright pink eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just the way you looked at me then, was like Shelly used to when we were younger. I think these dreams I've been having are my memories. I wish Shelly was here to explain them to me though" Aelita had a small frown upon her face as she mentioned her older sister who had disappeared.

It had been exactly two months since she had been taken hostage by Xana, and every night Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd all prayed that she would soon return, if not for them, then for Aelita at least.

"You think you can help me unpack? Might take your mind off Shelly for a while?" Yumi asked after a minute in silence. Aelita looked back at Yumi and nodded before she literally jumped off her bed and opened Yumi's bag, grabbing the first thing she could reach and throwing it at Yumi, who sat there slightly shocked at her friends sudden change. Once Yumi snapped out of her shock, both girls began throwing clothes, bedding and teddies at each other until a knock on the door disrupted their fun.

"Hi… oof! What was that for?"

"Oops, sorry Ulrich." Aelita said as she realised who she had pelted with her pillow. "Me and Yumi were erm… actually let's talk _outside _the room shall we?" Aelita reached into the room, dragged Yumi out of the mess-ridden room, and out into the corridor.

"Redecorating are you?" Ulrich said with a sly smile on his face.

"kinda… so, where's Odd and Jeremy?" Yumi replied, sending a smile and giggles to the brown haired boy.

"Well considering its lunch time you can guess where Odd is. And Jeremy is where we left him as far as I know." Ulrich replied. "Are you coming for summat to eat?"

Yumi and Aelita looked at each other and nodded, Aelita turned around, locked the door, turned back to Yumi, nodded yet again, and then began running off down the corridor, dragging Ulrich with them.

"Hey! What is up with you two today!" Ulrich asked once they were safely in the cafeteria.

"It's Christmas Ulrich! Ya know, that time to be cheery and happy!" Odd said in between his mouthfuls of spaghetti meatballs.

"Oh get stuffed Odd!" Ulrich replied, rolling his eyes "unless that's what you're doing now"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Ulrich!" Odd said sarcastically as he finished his meal and lent back in his chair.

"So when and where are we meeting tonight? And of course, what are you wearing?" Yumi asked slyly, gaining a smile on her face as she looked at Aelita who sniggered slightly.

"How about, in front of the Gym doors at 7? That way we can get in first to see the live act" Jeremy replied as he continued typing away on his laptop.

"That's fine with us. Ok, well since its five now, we'd better go get ready. See you later!" Yumi said as she and Aelita stood up and walked away from the boys.

"Do they really need two hours to get ready?" Ulrich asked, slightly astonished.

"Yep. Which means we'd best go get ready too. C'mon Ulrich! Move!" Odd said as he jumped up from his seat and started dragging Ulrich out of his seat. "See ya later Einstein!"

"Odd! Let me go! I can walk ya know!" Ulrich protested as his blond haired, purple cad friend dragged him out of the cafeteria and up to their dorm room.

"Yeah, see you later guys." Jeremy replied to an empty table where his friends had recently occupied, before packing up his laptop and walking out of the cafeteria doors.

Yumi and Aelita had returned to their dorm room and had begun to discuss the party that evening, whilst Odd and Ulrich began discussing (more like arguing) about their feelings for others. Jeremy, meanwhile, was sat at his computer running yet another scan on Lyoko for any trace of Shelly, with the computer throwing out red exclamation symbols back at him.

Odd started to taunt Ulrich by discussing Yumi's relationship with him and William.

"Well she clearly likes him as a friend." Odd said as he lay on is bed stroking Kiwi. "And since he's in all her classes, I guess he's just a replacement while …" Odd trailed off here as he remembered a friend of theirs that went 'missing'.

"Well, well. It looks like you have a crush on Shelly!" Ulrich said slyly as he sat up from his own bed and looked at his room-mates face at the mention of her name.

"Well… I…" Odd spluttered before going slightly pink in the cheeks. "Yeah, I do."

"Wait, you do? I was only kidding Odd!" Ulrich replied taken aback by Odd's comment. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you fancied her?"

"Erm, since she came really."

"Have you told her?"

"Have you told Yumi?  
"What! I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do Ulrich. But no, I didn't tell her. And now I don't have the chance to"

Odd fell silent and sat up on his bed, hugging his knees as he lent his back against the wall. "Do you think she will ever come back, Ulrich?"

Ulrich thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know Odd. But I certainly hope so. For Aelita's sake… and for yours!"

Odd looked at Ulrich to see if he was joking but met a serious face before Ulrich jumped up, gave him thumbs up, and started getting ready.

"Hey, are you still coming with us tonight?" Ulrich asked as he put his emerald green suit on that he had bought the week before. He looked over at Odd who was sliding off his bed and going into his drawers beneath his bed.

"Of course! Wouldn't want to miss all those awful singers would I?" Odd said with a snigger. Ulrich sniggered with him as he told Odd he would go get Yumi and Aelita from their dorms and meet them outside the gym. Odd nodded as he put on his deep purple jacket and straightened his hair as Ulrich shut the door. Once the door was shut, Odd looked in his mirror and thought of Shelly and what she did for them. She saved Aelita, but sacrificed herself. Odd shook away the thoughts as he grabbed his dorm key and went to meet Jeremy at his dorm.

Knock, knock, knock.

"One second!"

"Oof… owww! That hurt!"

"Sorry… yes? Oh hi Ulrich."

"Hey Aelita, are you ready?"

"Erm… hey Yumi, you ready?"

"Yep, one sec… ok I'm done now. Let's go!"

"Erm… Ulrich? Ulrich!"

"Must be the dress I'm wearing"

"Has to be. Told you it would get his attention."

"Looks like we'll have to drag him again"

"Yep. Looks like it"

"Hey Yumi! Aelita! Over here!" Odd cried when he saw the girls coming down their dorm stairs. Odd had to laugh when he saw Ulrich mesmerised and looked around for what may have caused it. Finally he looked at what Yumi was wearing and felt his jaw drop slightly. Yumi was wearing a black dress with a Japanese pattern on it that reached her knees, her hair in a bun similar to her Lyokonian style, and black boots. The dress made Yumi seem more feminine than usual, which is what caused Ulrich and Odd to stare.

"Close your mouth Odd. I ain't that bad!" Yumi said as she dragged Ulrich over to the doors of the gym where the party was to be held.

"Sorry Yumi. But wow!" Odd replied, closing his mouth but keeping his eyes on her slim figure.

"Help me sort Ulrich out will you?" Aelita asked, drawing the attention away from her already embarrassed friend.

"Ulrich? Ulrich? Hey Ulrich!"

"Huh? What? Oh, hi Aelita. You look nice." Ulrich said once he snapped out of his gaze.

"Shh! Listen!" Odd hushed and lent towards the doors of the gym, cupping his ear to help him hear better. The others hushed and listened carefully…

"Hey, they're playing music already! Aww man. I wanted to be up front to boo everyone off!" Odd said as he stood up straight and pulled down his dark purplish jacket. Ulrich did the same to his dark green, and Jeremy to his dark blue. Jeremy then walked next to Aelita and offered his arm to her and whispered:

"You look amazing"

"Thanks Jeremy" Aelita replied, blushing. She was wearing a pink dress, similar to her hair, that came to her knees and made her slim figure stand out perfectly. Jeremy then began to lead the way towards the crowd of people waiting outside the gym doors, Odd followed, which was closely followed by Yumi and Ulrich blushing at each other madly.

The group stood outside the gym doors until the doorway was empty so they could go in, but before they even got within 5 feet of it, a new song started up inside and a female voice started singing. The voice made the group stop dead and turn to face each other with confused faces before running into the gym and looking at the girl on stage. Their faces immediately dropped in shock and Aelita had tears forming in her eyes.

On stage, singing beautifully, was a purple haired teen wearing a purple/pink two-toned caftan, jewelled jeans and embroidered white trainers.

That teen was Shelly Stones.

* * *

Well that is chapter thirteen up! What did you think? Too obvious? Oh well... you wait and see whats in store next time! 

I really didn't think I would be uploading so many of my ideas up here, I really thought it was just going to be ignored... but alas I was wrong! Hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. The truth is revealed

Heya everyone!! Long time since my last update huh! Well here we have a new chapter. Now it might not make sense or seem important, but it is. Trust me .

Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter. This is in honour of one of my friends who has just turned 18 today! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY lil dork!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. Song copyrighted to Hannah Montana copyrighted to Disney (woo Disney!). The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

"_So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew_

_It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

_Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who I am  
Who I am_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you"_

When Shelly finished singing, the crowd went crazy. Her voice was so soft and it seemed that everyone loved her song. She jumped down off the stage and tried to make her way over to the group at the back with gaping open mouths, but was completely surrounded by all the students saying she was fantastic and that she should sing more often. Shelly finally got rid of the fans when the next competitor started singing, or wailing in their case, and made it to the group.

"Erm… hi everyone" Shelly said quietly, looking down at the ground as she said it before walking out of the gym doors into the cold, crisp snow air. The others exchanged looks before following her out.

"Is that really you Shelly?" Jeremy asked with mild interest.

"Yes" sighed Shelly. She knew what was coming next.

"But… it can't be! You were taken by Xana! How did you escape!" Ulrich asked flabbergasted.

"Look, now ain't the time. We've got a problem, a BIG problem!" Shelly said as she whipped round to face the others. Shelly had a stern look on her face and her voice matched it.

"Never mind problems, what about you!" Odd exclaimed

"What do you mean problems, Michelle?" Jeremy asked slightly skeptical of whether it was the real Shelly.

"Xana's got plans for Aelita and me. But in order to get to Aelita, it has to get rid of the guardians. You."

"What does he want Aelita for? He's already got her memory fragment back so he's free within the internet" Yumi asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"He needs Aelita to destroy Lyoko. And don't ask how cause I don't know." Shelly snapped before anyone asked.

"So, is it really you?" Aelita whispered. She had been silent since she entered the gym, so the group almost forgot she was there.

"Yes" Shelly replied yet again. "Think of something only I can do, that Xana can't copy."

The group went quiet for a few minutes, slightly shivering in the cold air and snow that had ceased falling.

"How about transporting us somewhere warmer for now?" Ulrich said as he looked around the group, pausing longer on Yumi and how she was shaking a little more violently than before.

"Fine." Shelly turned away from the group and before anyone could prepare themselves for anything, they landed on the floor of Aelita and Shelly/Yumi's room.

"Ouch! A little more warning next time please Shell!" Odd said as he landed on his butt on the floor.

"Oh, so you believe me that I'm me now, do you?" Shelly asked sceptically in a more soothing voice than before as she helped Odd off the floor. Odd smiled and blushed slightly as he realized what he said.

Aelita let go of Jeremy, who had helped her up off the floor, and bounded into Shelly's arms unexpectedly, which caused them to fall backwards. As Aelita prepared herself for an impact, she looked into Shelly's luminous purple ones and relaxed as she lost herself in the jewelled eyes of her sisters. When she snapped back to reality, she realized that Shelly was hovering about an inch above the floor with a smile on her face.

"Told ya it was me" Shelly said as she levitated back up to standing position and giving Aelita a quick wink.

"So how did you escape?"

Ulrich kept repeating the question as the group began to sit down on the beds or floor until finally Shelly turned on him and told him to shush.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready! Now shush, or do I have to malfunction your voice box?" This reply also came with a stern expression, which caused Ulrich to stop asking and grasp his throat as if to protect it from Shelly's threat. Shelly smirked and walked over to the door and locked it, before levitating a few feet in the air as if she was on a hammock. The group stared at her before stopping and sitting quietly, glancing from one to another then either looking at the floor or out of the snow covered window. This lasted a few minutes until Shelly broke the silence.

"Alright, look. Here's the deal. I tell you what happened, you keep quiet and you ask questions later, k?" She opened her eyes and looked at the others, who were now staring straight at her nodding their heads. Shelly sighed before closing her eyes and opening them after a short while and staring at the ceiling.

"When I told you to leave me in Lyoko on my own with Xana, I made sure that Xana had forgotten about you deactivating towers by distracting him when in Carthage. It worked for the first few weeks, but it soon wore off as he caught on to what I was doing. It was around that time that I started to forward some of your memories that was hanging around Carthage to you so that the link between you and Xana became weaker. And if I'm correct in saying that Xana finally got the 'key' that Aelita held but she was revived, wasn't she?" At this point, Shelly stopped and looked around the group who gave her a grave nod in response. Shelly continued after a slight pause.

"Well I can tell you it was Franz who saved you Aelita. He gave his memories to you after I began arguing with him that if he wanted to save his daughter, he had to surrender his own memories. He agreed, but only after he … erm…" Shelly stalled as she thought about the conversation with Franz.

"Shelly? After father what?" Aelita asked when Shelly stopped mid sentence with a small worried look on her face.

"…after he told me how to escape Carthage and to return back to Earth..." Shelly paused slightly "...back to you. Franz wanted me to return home to continue protecting you and the others."

Shelly got the reaction she had expected. All five members of the Lyoko warriors had fallen silent and was looking in different directions in order to avoid the urge to ask why.

"Look, I'm back now, and I think it's time we got some rest. Yumi, you can stay here since your parents have already left for Tokyo. I'll just camp at the Hermitage for a while." Shelly said after the group had come to terms with Shelly's reappearance.

"But Shelly, the Hermitage is a wreck! How can you live there?" Odd asked bewildered at her last comment.

"You forget Odd, I used to live in the basement of that wreck. If I can live there, I'm sure I can live with a little dust. Plus it gives me the chance to do some redecorating so we can live there instead of this dump." Shelly replied, she winked as she landed on the floor with ease and opened the door. But before anyone could even move, Shelly had closed the door again, and motioned them to be quiet as someone was in the corridor. The gang quietly slipped over to the door and peaked through the crack that Shelly had purposely left open. In the corridor was Sissi, Herve, William and a teenage boy from another school.

"So are we going through with the plan?" William asked.

"Of course you dolt! If I don't get my Ulrich dear, then you don't get that, that _thing _and you, Zak, can have Shelly since she's back. Everyone know what to do?" Sissi commanded and paused as William and Zak nodded slyly to the principals daughter. "Good, then let's do it tomorrow. I want to have some fun tonight!" Sissi's voice trailed off as she walked down the corridor and out of the dorm area with Herve, Zak and William in tow.

Once the show was over, Shelly shut the door with a slight snap and turned to the others. Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita had very worried looks on their faces, while Odd and Jeremy was glancing from one person to another.

"What do you think their plan is?" Yumi finally broke the deathly silence that had been brought upon the group.

"I think I already have an idea, but it's best not to say till morning. Let's just go get some sleep." Shelly answered, afraid that if she did tell the group the truth of what will happen they would turn against her believing that it was Xana's fault. But if she didn't tell them, then Xana would be able to set traps for the gang and destroy Lyoko.

Shelly had to tell them about the 'upgrade' sooner or later.

* * *

Well there we have it. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so hopefully I get some this time. Any comments or questions will be answered. And sorry for the Disney song, but it did actually fit Shelly. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	15. Christmas with a code

Alright! 1,500 hits! About time too. Thanks to all those that have read this far, I really appreciate it... but a review wouldn't be hard to do would it?

Anyways, bad title, I know, but I couldn't think of what to call this small chapter. Hope you enjoy it... and PLEASE review! Pwetty pwease?

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

Christmas day dawned and everyone was excited about the presents and the karaoke competitions later in the day. Ulrich and Odd were ripping the paper off their presents and paused only to look at who the gift was off and what it was. Yumi and Aelita were carefully opening their presents giving each present the gratitude it deserved before opening another. Jeremy was on his computer with his presents still wrapped at the base of his bed. Shelly on the other hand, had received no presents due to her lack of attendance, but this did not seem to matter as she was occupying herself redecorating the Hermitage whilst listening to the new SubDigitals cd. It wasn't until the cd ended that Shelly realised what time it was, rushed upstairs to change her now dirty clothes and grab a few things before rushing out into the snow covered forest towards Kadic Academy.

"Oh wow! Thanks Aelita! How did you know I liked this particular one?" Yumi asked as she held up a pendant that had a Japanese pattern on the front and 'YUOJAS' inscribed on the back with the word 'Lyoko' underneath.

"I saw how your face lit up when you spotted it" Aelita replied with a smile as she pulled her last present towards her.

"How did you afford it? It cost a fortune!" Yumi asked as she put it on and fiddled with it to make it straight.

"Let's just say that Shelly gave me her bank card and said that most of the money in there was mine" Aelita replied. She stood up from off the floor and stretched before looking at the time. "Yumi, hurry! Shelly's going to be here soon!"

Yumi quickly gathered all of the paper and threw it in the bin before rushing around to get dressed. Once dressed she rang Ulrich while Aelita rang Jeremy both reminding the boys that they were to meet Shelly at the gym in ten minutes!

Shelly arrived at the gym on school grounds at 8:58am and saw no-one was around at all. No snowball fights, no snowmen, no imprints in the snow apart from the ones she had just created, no nothing. Shelly looked at her watch.

"8:59. Where are they? They should have been here." Shelly muttered to herself and she tore her eyes away from the watch and looked around the grounds again, finally laying eyes on something moving, but instead of it being near the school, it was in the forest where students were not allowed to go. The figure moved again and Shelly tried to focus on it when... THUMP!

"Hey! Got ya Shell!!"

Shelly instantly recognised the voice and scooped some snow up in her hands before throwing it and hitting Odd directly in the face even though he had moved from his original spot.

"Aww come on! How did you know where I was! I even moved!" Odd sighed as he wiped the snow off his face and neck. Shelly turned to face the group walking towards her before looking back into the forest to find the movement, but it had gone.

"You ok Shelly?" Yumi had asked as she stopped beside the purple haired teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, happy Christmas guys!" Shelly said, snapping back to the group properly to see them all bearing large grins. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason." Jeremy said. "So, why did you want us to meet you today?"

"I got a little present for you all. But we'll have to go to the Hermitage for it." This time it was Shelly with the large smile on her face as she grabbed Aelita's arm and started pulling slightly to get the gang to follow.

The thing was, they were being followed. Two red eyes began to glow slightly as it watched the six students leave the school grounds and walk into the forest towards their destination. The thing had been spotted and was determined not to be discovered till the time was right. But when would that time be?

"Ok, now I want you all to close your eyes. That means you as well Odd! Ok, you ready?" Shelly had stopped walking and made the group close their eyes before taking them inside the Hermitage. She guided them up the steps to the front door one-by-one and opened the door quietly. "Ok, now you can open them!"

Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi opened their eyes and instead of seeing a ruined house that they had seen before, a newly re-decorated hallway stood before them. Shelly ushered them inside and closed the front door before turning into the first entrance. As the rest followed gasps were heard as they stepped into a fully furnished living room with joint kitchen.

"Shelly! What is all this?" Aelita finally managed to ask. She was mesmerized by the transformation of their old home.

"Well, since I was stuck on Lyoko for so long I couldn't get you all decent presents, so instead I redecorated the house, got the deeds and everything sorted and got permission off Delmas."

"For what? You're not moving in are you?" Odd, who was inspecting the kitchen, whipped round the corner to see what Shelly would say.

"Well, I'm allowed to move in since my sixteenth birthday is in June, but I'm afraid Aelita can't move in till next year." Shelly replied as she walked into the kitchen and round to the oven.

"Why next year? She's only just turned thirteen." Jeremy asked. He and the others followed Shelly into the kitchen and hesitated about sitting at the counters.

Shelly turned to face them and used her hands to say they could sit silently as her face changed from a pleasant smile, to a slight frown. "Aelita isn't thirteen. She wasn't twelve when Franz sent her to Lyoko, she had just turned thirteen. Just as I had turned fourteen."

"Wait, you're wrong! We celebrated Aelita's thirteenth birthday last September! Before you came." Ulrich finally spoke up.

"I know my own sister's birthday Ulrich. I was born on June the 1st 1991 and Aelita was born June the 1st 1992. She's fifteen this June." Shelly avoided the group and took to looking at the fallen snow on the ground in the back garden through the window. Behind her, five teenagers were looking from one to another, hoping they had all heard the same thing. The group gave up speaking of the subject as Shelly pulled out a large chicken out of the oven and vegetables from the pans that boiled on the stove. As Shelly began serving the food she thought she felt something she really did not want to and her hand holding the potatoes shook slightly. Yumi looked up into her eyes and saw that they were changing from brown to purple constantly before Shelly controlled herself and continued serving the food.

After the meal Shelly excused herself and went upstairs. This gave the others the chance to talk about the things that Shelly said and what could have happened to make her falter. Aelita, instead of joining in the conversation went to find Shelly completely unnoticed by the others. Aelita made her way up the stairs and crept along the landing till she saw a purple room opposite her now fully furnished pink room. Aelita went into the purple clad room and saw Shelly sat on the bed holding her right hand in her left.

"Shelly?"

"Aelita! What are you doing here? I thought you would have been with the others discussing earlier" Shelly replied with a slight tremble in her voice. She also lifted her hand as if to wipe tears away from her eyes but quickly thought better of it and lowered the arm.

"I came to talk to you instead of about you." Aelita said as she sat down on the bed next to Shelly. "What happened at dinner? Why did your hand shake?"

"It... it was... it was nothing." Shelly spluttered.

"Don't lie Shell. I want to know the truth." Aelita spoke quietly whilst looking at the ground.

"It's nothing. Honestly. It's my problem and my problem alone." Shelly replied. She lifted her hand up to Aelita's head and lifted it up so they could see in each others eyes. "I promise that I'll always be here for you."

"And I will be here for you." Aelita said before hugging Shelly.

"Can you guys not eavesdrop on us!" Shelly said still hugging Aelita after a few moments of silence. Aelita lifted her head and saw the others in the doorway looking disappointed in themselves. Shelly and Aelita broke apart just before an object came whizzing through the window and in between the two girls. Ulrich picked the object up and studied it carefully before Shelly leapt off the bed and forced the group on the floor as more objects came crashing through the glass.

"MOVE!" Shelly shouted as she got everyone out of the room. She made it to the stairs with the others, only to find their path blocked by a teenage boy.

"Hello Ultramon" The boy sneered. His jet black hair was ruffled slightly, he wore a red shirt and black pants and his eyes glowed an eerie red as they meet Shelly's luminous purple ones.

"I thought it was you. Why are you here? Why are you following me?" Shelly asked moving in between the group and the strange boy.

"You know what I am here for Ultra, and this time you will do as I say." the boy spoke in a voice that made the hairs on the back of the gangs necks stand up.

"Get lost Xana! I will never do anything you want!" Shelly said angrily as she formed a purple aura around Xana and lifted him clean into the air before throwing him against the wall. Shelly motioned the others to run as Xana stood up and formed a red orb which just missed Odd's head as he ran down the stairs to the basement exit. Shelly positioned herself in between Xana and the way the gang had left with her arms by her side just looking at Xana, waiting for him to make his move.

"I see your powers have increased Ultramon, just like mine have. I guess what the old fool said was true!" Xana smirked before changing into a stream of smoke, leaving Shelly angered even further. She snapped back and thought of the gang, but instead of seeing Jeremy as if she was there herself, she saw the supercomputer screen from... Jeremy's eyes!? Shelly shook her head and began running towards the factory. She had learnt not to keep transporting herself from place to place, just in case she was needed on Lyoko.

"Guys, can you hurry up! I have this feeling that Shelly isn't with Xana any more." Jeremy pestered the warriors.

"It looks like you're right again human!"

Jeremy whipped round to see Xana walking towards him with two orbs in his hands. Xana raised his hands and Jeremy shut his eyes waiting for the pain, but none came. Instead a loud cry was heard and a thud followed. Jeremy bravely opened his eyes to see Shelly stood really close which startled both teens as they weren't expecting it.

"You ok, Einstein?" Shelly asked backing away in order to calm down.

"Er yeah thanks. You?"

"I'm good. Sorry I startled you."

"No worries. Oh, the others need you on Lyoko. They're in the..."

"Desert region, I know. Thanks Jer" Shelly interrupted before vanishing from sight. Jeremy, finally getting his heart back to it's normal pace, span back round to the supercomputer and continued to assist his fellow friends.

"Odd be careful! You just lost twenty life points."

"Gotcha Einstein!"

"Ultras on her way over to meet you. She should be there by now actually..." Jeremy said as his voice trailed off. Why had Shelly not gone to help the others?

Aelita had managed to locate the activated tower and enter it just before a hornet fired a laser at her. She rose onto the second platform and entered the code: LYOKO. As there was no damage or interference on Earth, a return to the past was not needed, so Jeremy brought everyone home... all except Ultra. Where had she gone?

Shelly had virtualised herself on Lyoko, but not to any region or Carthage. Instead, she was in a large, red room that she had never seen before. She had tried contacting Jeremy or the others, but was unsuccessful. She was trapped. But where?

It wasn't until she saw a familiar face that she realised where she was exactly. This was Xana's entrapment area.

"Welcome home, Ultramon."

* * *

Well that's it. I told you it was a small chapter, mainly because the next chapter is a big one. Anyways, since people are just reading and not reviewing, I no longer know what people are thinking of this story. The next chapter might be a while since I've not completed it all yet. Please review!!

P.s In case your wondering what is on Yumi's locket it's YumiUlrichOddJeremieAelitaShelly in that order because Yumi likes Ulrich, who shares a room with Odd, who calls Jeremie 'Einstein, who likes Aelita, who's sister is Shelly. Hope that made sense.


	16. Surprises Galore!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

"Welcome home Ultramon" Xana repeated.

"This is not my home. I live on Earth Xana, with my family and friends." Shelly replied calmly. She was not in the mood to argue with him. She had started to feel weak and sick after a few moments in Xana's 'home', but she put it down to being in a new environment, even though she had the feeling she had been here before.

"What's wrong Ultra? Do you not recognise where we are? You look a little ill, let's hope your not coming down with anything." Xana smirked. He knew this was going to happen somehow, but Shelly didn't care, she just wanted out.

Xana was stood against a wall, staring at Ultra who was in the centre of the room. With each passing moment, Shelly felt herself becoming weaker but was determined to find out what Xana wanted from her. They stood in silence for a few more moments until Shelly felt a sharp pain on her right wrist. She looked to find the cause and discovered Xana's mark on her palm, the one that flares up when Xana contacts her in the real world. Shelly raised her head and glared at Xana, who just smirked in return.

"What do you want Xana?" Shelly said bluntly. She wanted to know why he pulled her away from her friends again on a very important day.

"Don't worry Ultra. I just wanted to give you your Christmas present." Xana replied. This shocked Shelly as it was unexpected.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt..." Xana continued as he began advancing on the purple haired teen "...much" As the last word was said Xana grabbed Shelly's right hand where his mark was bestowed. Shelly began to scream in pain as data was transferred from Xana into her. Since she was weakened, Shelly could do nothing but accept what was happening.

This is what she feared would happen. And now it was, she couldn't stop the visions of the future haunt her. But what did Xana really want Ultra to do? The weakened teen began to lose consciousness, but not before Xana whispered into her ear:

"Our destiny is set, now let the fun begin"

* * *

"Shelly! Shelly! Wake up! SHELLY!"

Shelly opened her eyes slowly. A blurred image came through... a blurred image of pink and brown and black and blonde and purple. She closed her eyes but quickly reopened them when she was violently shaken.

"Don't you even think of doing that!" threatened a female voice.

"Do you have to shout at me though." replied Shelly.

"Yay, she's back!" Odd said as he hugged her tightly.

"Odd get off me! Sheesh. Where am I anyways?" Shelly's eyes finally adjusted back to their normal strength and saw Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Odd knelt on the floor next to her. She gazed around and noticed she was back in the factory.

"What happened?" Aelita asked quietly. She had tears in her eyes and was looking quite hesitant.

"I... don't really remember" Shelly replied scratching her head with her right hand. As soon as her hand touched her head, she screamed in pain and pulled her hand away. Looking at her right hand she saw her mark was a lot more dominant than before, and it wasn't for going away no matter what she tried. She looked at the group and realised they had back away from her. Only Shelly had not seen what they had and that was that instead of glowing purple, she glowed red. A deep, blood red.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked after a moments pause. Shelly looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean 'who am i'? It's me, Shelly."

"No, you can't be. Shelly Stones glows purple, you glow red!" Yumi said with a slight sound of worry in her voice.

Shelly just sat there, purple eyes wide open, looking from Odd to Yumi to Ulrich and finally Aelita. She noticed all four teenagers had a face full of different emotions. She bowed her head and began to stand up. Once on her feet, she steadily made her way to the supercomputer, confused slightly as to why no-one was stopping her. She stopped in front of the supercomputer to see Jeremy sat in the chair, who quickly moved aside and stepped towards the other teens just as Shelly began typing furiously on the keyboard.

For a few moments, the only sound heard was the furious typing and small murmurs from the gang. After some furious typing, Shelly walked quickly to the elevator and went down to the scanner room. It wasn't until the elevator doors closed that someone spoke.

"What did she do Jeremy?"

"I don't actually know. It seems like a very advanced program to... to..." Jeremy's voice trailed off as he read and understood the thousands of codes Shelly had just wrote.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" asked Yumi. She had begun to feel slightly awful for the way she reacted to Shelly's sudden colour change.

"She's created a code that will send her to Lyoko and delete the materialisation code, so there's no way for her to get back as the computer will trap her in Lyoko." Jeremy replied solemnly.

"We have to stop her! Stop the transfer Jeremy!" Aelita cried. Jeremy nodded and managed to stop the transfer just in time. The group then rushed down to the scanner room to see Shelly knelt on the floor.

"Why? Why did you stop it? First you tell me I'm not me, then you stop me from actually being the thing you thought I was. I can never understand you." Shelly muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Shelly, I believe it's you." Aelita stepped forward and knelt beside her sister. "It's just that you gave us quite a shock when you glowed red and not purple. What happened to you?"

"Xana had set another trap for me. But this time, he didn't want to keep me. He just gave me a present." Shelly replied, still knelt on the floor.

"A present? What kind of present?" Yumi asked. Shelly lifted her head and looked at the gang.

"A virus kind of present."

"But, you can get rid of it, can't you?" Ulrich questioned.

"No. Not until Franz reveals himself and he is destroyed." At this point, Shelly rose to her feet and began making her way to the elevator. Until a hand grabbed her wrist, which made her spin round and face a yellow haired teen wearing purple.

"You're not alone in this Shell. We're here for you, and we always will be." Odd broke into a smile after he said this and gave the slightly shocked Shelly a hug, which Shelly returned.

"Thanks Odd. Thanks everyone." she managed to mutter before losing consciousness again in Odd's arms.

"Come on, we'd better get her to the school nurse and say she became faint during dinner" Ulrich said as he grabbed an arm whilst Odd got the other. Together they carried Shelly back to the Academy and up to the nurse's office, which considering it was Christmas day, was still open to patients.

* * *

Shelly awoke a few days later in the infirmary with a very violent headache. As she sat up in the bed Dorothy, the nurse, came into the room carrying a tray of water and some tissues. Dorothy got quite a shock when she saw her patient sat upright and almost dropped the tray.

"Michelle, you're awake I see. How are you feeling?" Dorothy asked after calming herself down.

"I feel fine. I just have a small headache. How long was I out?" Shelly replied.

"You've been out for nearly a week now. I'll just get some things and give you a check up." With that, Dorothy walked back into her office and got her stethoscope, torch and magnifier before walking back to Shelly's side and doing a thorough check up. Dorothy then confirmed that Shelly was indeed better, gave her some painkillers, warned her not to do anything too strenuous and take it easy, and sent her on her way.

Once out of the infirmary, Shelly immediately pulled out her mobile and checked the date and time. 31st December. Four Forty pm. Flip! Just missed dinner. She quickly started making her way up to her and Aelita's room whilst ringing her at the same time. After a few rings, Aelita answered.

"Hello?"

"Aelita! It's Shelly."

"Oh my gosh, Shelly! How come you're out of the infirmary?"

"I got discharged. Where are you?"

"We're just coming up to the factory because Jeremy wants to check something."

"Meet me at the Hermitage after you've been there please? I've got something to tell you all."

"Ok, Shelly. We should only be about ten minutes. Be careful."

With that, the phone went dead. Shelly slid her phone back into her pocket and changed direction. She hoped Xana wouldn't interfere with what she had to tell the others this time.

Shelly finally made it to the Hermitage and collapsed on the newly bought couch. She was glad that she actually bought everything and got it delivered Christmas eve, otherwise she would have collapsed on nothing but the floor. She didn't have to wait long till she heard a noise coming from outside, but it didn't sound like the gang. The front door opened and Shelly waited to see if this visitor spoke.

"Mi... M... Michelle??" A girls voice stammered. This girl was clearly afraid of what might happen to her.

"Sissi?" Shelly answered after listening to the voice.

"Michelle? Is that you? Where are you?" Sissi replied.

"I'm in the front room. First door on your left."

Sissi came to the doorway and looked at Shelly sprawled on the couch. She then ran towards Shelly and put her arms around her and began to cry. Shelly was completely shocked and confused as to why Sissi Delmas was here in the middle of a forest.

"Sissi, what are you doing here? And what's the matter?"

"It's my father... he sent me here to give you this letter and then he just... changed. Some sort of symbol appeared in his eyes, so I ran and came here." Sissi managed to blurt out in between sobs. "I just didn't know where else to go"

Shelly couldn't help but feel slightly sympathetic towards the principals daughter, since Mr Delmas was Sissi's only living relative other than faraway members, and this was the somewhat first time she had experienced something like this.

"It's ok Sissi. Can you do me a favour and get my mobile out of my pocket, please?" Sissi nodded and got the phone out which she handed to Shelly carefully. She then began to dry her eyes with her hands and sit silently whilst Shelly rang the gang.

"Hello"

"Odd, get over to the Hermitage now! We have a problem."

"Gotcha. We're already on our way."

"Ok, see ya soon."

"Bye"

The two teens hung up. Odd was telling the truth as the gang had literally started walking across the bridge next to the factory, so with a few words to the others, the group began running as fast as they could to the Hermitage. But something got there before them and when they arrived, they found the house a mess as if something had ran wild inside. It wasn't until they heard a whimper from under the stairs that they found someone who saw what had happened. But it was the most unlikely person they thought they would meet. It was Elizabeth Delmas.

"Sissi? What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked since everyone else had gone silent.

"Oh Ulrich! I came to give Michelle a message but my father came and fought her, then he took her somewhere! He had these weird symbols in his eyes" Sissi cried out.

"What was the message? I remember Shelly getting a message just before she got taken last time." Aelita said as she thought of all these messages that was being passed on to her.

Sissi handed Aelita the letter which she opened and read aloud.

'Hello again Ultra.

I know you do not like me calling you by that name, but at least it does make you read this. I want

to thank you again for helping Aelita and her new friends out of all those difficult situations, but

as you've noticed by now, you are gaining more strength and power. Remember, the stronger a

bond between you and Aelita, the stronger you and Xana become. I fear he has even more plans

for you to become his own, but you must fight him! Never let your guard down.

Please take my previous advice and tell your friends your idea about expanding their search for

Xana into the internet network.

And about your premonitions and dreams, tell Aelita so she can be prepared for when they happen.

Keep my little angel safe, my guardian. Remember, you'll always be my little Ultra.

Franz Hopper'

Aelita finished reading the letter and stared at the group. Shelly had been communicating with Franz secretly? And what was her plan? And why was she disobeying him about not getting too close to Aelita. Everyone was confused, but no one as more as Aelita. They had to find Shelly to ask her about everything, but where was she? Knowing Xana, she could be anywhere.

But little did they know that Shelly was a lot closer than they thought.

* * *

I think everyone has forgotten about this story, but it's taken me a while to get back into the mood of writing a full chapter rather than just little notes.

But what did you think? Let me know. Till next time. Ciao! XxXx


	17. Truths and Tunes

Ok, now I know I've been M.I.A for a while and I apologise for that. But I bring you a new chapter! Hopefully it will get some of you to review it slightly. I do have another chapter almost ready for typing up so if anyone's still interested, I'll post it up whenever I get the chance.

Please read and REVIEW! Thanks. Carry on.

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

The group of six teenagers were in the living room as silent as possible, even Sissi was silent as she watched the group she wanted to join so badly. Jeremy was sat at the dining table on his laptop, Aelita was pacing the room, Yumi was sat on the chair continuously glancing towards the doorway, hoping Shelly would just re-appear, Odd and Ulrich were sat on the couch both chatting quietly as not to disturb the others. Sissi was stood near the fireplace not knowing what was happening or what to do.

"Guys! I got a message!" Jeremy said. Even though he said it in his normal tone, it was as if he had shouted it due to the deadly silence of the room. Everyone then rushed over to Jeremy and the laptop to read this message.

"stuck in old bedroom. U need to get out now b4 xana returns. Go 2 factory b4 2 l8. SS"

"What the heck? Who's 'SS'?" Odd asked, breaking the silence.

"It's how Shelly used to sign her letters." Aelita replied "But that means she's still here, at the Hermitage!"

"Her old bedroom? Isn't that the basement Aelita?" Yumi questioned, re-reading the message.

"But, why does she want us to go to the factory?" Ulrich pointed out.

"Who cares! We need to go and get her out of the basement!" Odd shouted as he ran towards the back door.

"We can't! Shelly told us it's a trap!" Jeremy said as he stood up from the table.

"Well you can go to the factory, but I'm going helping Shelly!" Odd shouted as he ran out of the back door and towards the basement. The gang was slightly shocked at Odd's reaction but followed him to ensure that he didn't do anything stupid.

Odd reached the basement door and stopped in his tracks as he saw the door wide open and Shelly sat in the middle of the room, hands tied around the back of a chair, her head bowed and not moving. When the gang caught up to Odd they also stopped to stare. Shelly WAS in the basement!

Sissi had also joined the group at the basement door but lost her footing as she reached the group. Odd caught her which also caused him to lose his footing ending in both teens falling straight through the open door. Before Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich had the chance to help their friends from the dark room, the door slammed shut.

Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita tried to open the door from the outside and shouted at Odd to help on the other side, but Odd was a little distracted by the extra figures that were in the room, lurking in the darkness.

"Oh how nice. The human boy who likes Michelle has come to her rescue." Odd couldn't put his finger on the voice but knew he had heard it before. But who's this? Ahh, the daughter of my latest puppet."

"Let Shelly go!" Odd said in a some-what menacing tone.

"Now why would I do that?" The voice responded. "You don't remember me, do you? Allow me to introduce myself properly..." A young teenage male illuminated the room with a red light from his hands. Even in the red light, Odd could make out similar features to Shelly. His eyes were red, black hair, black t-shirt, black pants with red and black shoes and a smirk on his face. "My name is Xana!" Odd froze as he realised who he was stuck with. He really hoped Shelly would wake up and help them, but with a quick glance at the purple haired teen, Odd looked away with dismay. Wasn't going to happen. She was too weak.

"No use looking at Ultra. She's had a very surprising evening so far, and it's not evening the new year yet." Xana smirked. The smirk was getting on Odd's nerves too much.

* * *

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy stayed outside trying to think of another way to help the trapped teens. Aelita believed she saw something down near the wall towards the riverside and began to investigate. The others were too busy discussing things to notice her wandering off alone. When Aelita reached the wall she couldn't believe what she saw... it was Shelly! But, she was inside the basement... how did she get out?

"Shelly? Is that you?" Aelita said hesitantly, hoping it wasn't a trap from Xana.

'Shelly' turned around and flashed the trademark smile she had since she was young which Aelita instantly recognised. It wasn't until Aelita moved closer that she didn't realise it was an image like a holo-gram. When Aelita stopped, the image spoke.

"Aelita, it's me, Shelly. Listen to me and listen closely. You need to go to the factory and deactivate a tower. It's the only way you're going to be able to save Odd and Sissi in time. I'll make contact with you when you reach the factory. But please hurry! The longer you wait, the less strength I have in order to contact you." With that the image faded. Aelita remained rooted to the spot whilst she process what had just happened before running back to the the others and telling them about what they had to do. With that, the smaller group than usual ran off to the factory, and to Lyoko.

* * *

"Hmm, it seems you managed to talk to your sister after all Michelle." Xana said quietly after a while. "Puppet, deal with the others until I arrive. I shall deal with these weaklings." Xana ordered and Principal Delmas stepped out of the darkness and nodded before charging through the door without damaging it. It was at this point were Shelly began to stir and looked at her captor.

"It's too late Xana." was all she muttered before looking at Sissi and winking. Sissi looked shocked and went to kneel at the side of her before Shelly whispered something in her ear. This comment made Sissi almost jump back which made both Odd and Xana to look at her.

"Useless human. You are getting on my nerves. You will be the first to be destroyed." Xana spat angrily. Xana rose his hands, formed two energy balls and released them straight at Sissi. Sissi began to scream and closed her eyes in fear, Odd tried to reach the target but could not get there in time. Both energy balls hit a target and the girl fell to the floor. The fallen girl began to writhe in pain as the energy flowed through her veins.

It was then when Sissi began to scream as she opened her eyes and saw Odd knelt by Shelly who was lying on the floor, still somewhat bound to the chair, clenching her eyes shut in pain. Xana had hit the wrong girl as Shelly had intercepted the attack. Sissi couldn't understand it. Shelly had taken an attack for her, even when she was hurt, even though she had treated her so wrongly. Sissi knelt by Shelly and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry. Thank you."

Xana prepared himself for another attack but a white light engulfed them all. The others had done it. They had managed to deactivate the tower on Lyoko.

* * *

Before they knew it, time had been reset and the gang was in the front living room. Shelly was sleeping on the couch and Sissi had just arrived to hand her the note. Aelita told Sissi she could leave and Sissi went in the blink of the eye.

"Why's Shelly so weak?" Aelita, who was sat on the floor next to Shelly, finally asked breaking the awkward silence. Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich were looking at Odd which made him spit out what happened. When Odd had finished everyone bowed their heads, no wonder Shelly was in pain. No-one noticed the purple haired teen open her eyes and tilt her head towards the gang. It was only when Shelly moved her hand and placed it on Aelita's cheek making her jump that the gang realised Shelly had come round.

"Hey" she muttered.

"Hey" was the reply she received before Aelita tackled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Shelly managed to say as Aelita released her from the hug.

"What for?" Aelita asked with a face to match her tone of confusement.

"For not telling you the truth when you needed to know. I kept it to myself in order to stay with you. I was being selfish." Shelly replied. She managed to stand up, sway slightly then flop back on the couch holding her head due to dizziness.

"What do you mean Shell?" Yumi asked. "What truth?"

"The truth that Xana and Ultra are the same program. But because Ultra is fused with me, her program wasn't disrupted like Xana's was. Xana wants to destroy me in order to release Ultra, but no matter how many times I tell him he doesn't believe me." Shelly explained.

"Tell him what?" Ulrich piped up curiously.

"That in order for Ultra to be 'released' from my body, Franz would have to sacrifice himself for me. Don't ask how because I don't know exactly. But Ultra keeps muttering it when she's weak that I've not to create a bond with Aelita since she wants to save him and if that happens, something will happen that will change our lives forever." Shelly answered sorrowfully.

The gang could tell Shelly didn't want to continue the discussion so they changed the subject. To Shelly and her music.

"Come on Shell! You must have some sort of new song in your head!" Odd mithered the purple haired girl.

"Alright! Just let me put the demo's on. Yes I've made a cd of demo's before you ask!" Shelly quickly added before a certain smart-mouthed boy asked. She got up off the couch, wobbled slightly but began to weave in between the teens on the floor and walked over to the stereo system and pressed a few buttons. Since she didn't put a disk in, the gang assumed it was either in already or it was a multi-cd player. The latter being the one as the cd player began to select the correct disk and began to play music through the surround sound system.

(1)'Promise that we'll stay for the sun set  
and when the moon shines through the darkness  
we can find the path that leads us home  
and on the way you'll ..maybe. sing me a song'

"Sorry, wrong track" Shelly said as she skipped the track.

"Whoa, no! Put it back on!" The gang screamed. Shelly turned and looked at them puzzled. Their faces were full of interest, so Shelly skipped back to the first song.

'Promise that we'll stay for the sun set  
and when the moon shines through the darkness  
we can find the path that leads us home  
and on the way you'll ..maybe. sing me a song

promise that you'll always will be there  
hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,  
help me stand up tall, if I fall down  
make me laugh away, on my bluest day

How could you promise you always would be there  
why'd you have to go away somewhere?  
Every morning into every night,  
do you watch over me like the sun in the sky  
Am I all alone of standing in your light,  
I wish that I could ..maybe. sing you a song  
tonight...

You promised me we'd stay for the  
sunset... '

"That's beautiful. Did you sing that?" Yumi asked once the song was over.

"Erm, yeah. Why does everyone want to listen to a song that I heard off my mother when I was little?" Shelly quizzed.

"Wait, mother sang that?" Aelita asked slightly shocked. Shelly put the song on repeat and sat on the couch with the remote in her hand.

"Yeah, she sang it whenever she saw me outside for some reason. I don't know why. But one time I heard her sing it and asked her about it. She just said she had read it off a piece of paper she found round the house and sang it to a soft tune." Shelly explained. It was after she had heard her own explanation said aloud she understood what her mother had said. The only pieces of paper around the house were Shelly's since her mother and father had their own studies. "No way!" Shelly muttered aloud.

"What's up?" Ulrich asked.

"I've just realised what mother said. She read them off pieces of paper around the house. They were MY pieces of paper. I must have wrote my thoughts down separately and she's sort of created a song with them."

"Well you were a little musician even when we were young. I remember that." Aelita said as she remembered it was Shelly who used to sing to her when their mother disappeared.

"Well it's still nice to listen to. You and your mum made a good team" Odd said as he smiled and slumped onto the couch.

"Hey guys, I think I've found a way to counter Xana" Jeremy spoke aloud. It was the first time he had spoken since Shelly had woken up. He was too busy thinking about what Shelly had said about Ultra being a program like Xana used to be.

"Oh yeah. What's that then?" Ulrich asked only slightly interested as he clearly wanted to hear the other demo's.

"What if we used Ultra to regenerate Xana's program so his program would no longer be so advanced?" Jeremy explained quickly.

"But that would mean sacrificing Ultra!" Shelly countered.

"True, but it would at least make Xana easier to defeat" Jeremy replied.

"No. No way are you using Ultra like that! It may not even work, but you'll have to take Ultra's program apart in order to analyse the similarity between her and Xana."

"Can you two please speak in English?" Odd spoke up. Jeremy and Shelly gave him a quick glare and he held his hands up in defence.

* * *

Beep beep. Zzzz. Beep beep. Zzzz.

Shelly realised her mobile was ringing and pulled it out of her jeans pocket. She slid it open in anger that someone would dare to interrupt her now, just as she was in the middle of an argument about one of her closest friends.

"Hello?"

"Ahh, Michelle. Glad to hear you are fine. It's Principle Delmas. I was wondering if you could come by my office as soon as possible please. I have some very urgent information to pass onto you and I cannot do it over the phone. When could you come by?"

"About half an hour."

"That's fine. I shall see you in my office in thirty minutes then. Goodbye"

But before she could say goodbye, the principle had gone. Shelly closed her mobile and looked at the group who were staring at her, wondering who she had spoken to.

"That was Delmas. I have to go see him in his office now." Shelly explained.

"What for?" asked Ulrich.

"Dunno. He said it was important though." Shelly said as she got up and walked towards the front door. "Well? You lot coming or staying here?"

With that the gang got up off the floor and made their way to Kadic Academy. The journey was made in silence since no-one knew what Delmas wanted Shelly for. It was only when they made it Delmas' office that Jeremy said he needed to check something on his computer and ran off to his dorm room. Shelly, Aelita, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich made it to Delmas' office and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" shouted Delmas from behind the door. Shelly opened the door and stepped inside. Just as the others were about to follow, Delmas piped up. "Can you four please stay outside. This is a discussion for myself and Michelle here."

Shelly slowly closed the door on her friends just as Jim came round the corner.

"Oi! You can't stay there! Go on outside or something!" Jim shouted, literally chasing the four students out of the building.

"So Michelle, I'm so glad you came today. It certainly is a very important day." Mr Delmas said grinning as Shelly sat opposite him in the chair.

* * *

Well there you go, that chapter has been on my mind for ages (ever since my last update actually which was a good couple of months ago. But no, I've not forgotten this story. I've just been so busy with my job that I've had no time to sit down and think. There should be another new chapter soon (it's already thought through and everything, I just need to type it out properly).

So if you want an update, let me know by REVIEWING! Ya know, that little box where it says 'Submit review' and then you type in a little box your thoughts on this story? Anyways, any reviews would be nice so I know there are some people still out there.

By the way, the (1) indicates that the song sung is called 'Promise of the setting sun' and sang by Melissa Fahn. (I was watching Digimon movies and heard Rika from the third season sing this. I love the song.

Hope I don't disappear for another couple of months. Thanks for reading! Ciao for now! XxXx


	18. Friends and their Fallouts

Hey look! I've returned! I am SO sorry for not updating but after almost a full year of trying to think of what to do in this story, I've finally come up with how this story ends! And it's only a few chapters away. So for those who have followed me through, thank you and keep going! We're nearly done. For those that have just joined me, please read the full thing first. ^_^

So anyways, on with this chapter. Like I said, it's taken me ages to write this. R&R please!

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it after such short notice Michelle" Mr Delmas began. "But we have some very important topics to discuss which will concern you and your future"

"Yes sir." Michelle replied nervously hoping he wasn't referring to there being no future for Aelita if she wasn't around.

"Well, let's get down to business. I have asked you to come in today because I've received some very exciting news for you." Mr Delmas continued.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Shelly asked lazily. She really didn't want to be here. And the new year was creeping upon them quickly. Could he not speak any quicker or give a shorter version of anything?

"I've just received word that when you were in England, you took a test completely beyond your age limits. The university degrees?" Delmas continued. Shelly had forgotten she had taken them. Uh oh.

"Well your results have been passed onto myself and my were I astounded! You have received the highest ever grade not only for someone your age, but for all time. You almost got a perfect score!" Delmas explained excitedly. No wonder he was smiling a heck of a lot. Shelly was speechless.

"So I congratulate you on that and must ask why you have come back here to Kadic?" Delmas asked. He now wanted an answer and Shelly was still staring at him in thought.

"Erm... I came back so I could continue my life like normal. Also, my sister is here and I prefer to be close to her at the moment." It was the only thing Shelly could think of... plus it was true... sort of.

A moment of silence passed until Delmas broke it.

"Well as a cause of celebration, your friends from England wanted to visit you. So we agreed they could come tomorrow afternoon. We also agreed to a little music and dance competition as I know you are a very talented musician. The competition will be held in 1 months time and your friends are welcome to stay until then if they wish." Delmas said with that stupid smile still on his face. Odd must have put super glue on his face or something!

"Ok. Will they stay here at the academy? Because I was hoping Aelita and her friends could stay at the Hermitage with me for the rest of the holidays?" Shelly asked.

"They have the choice of where to stay. And yes, your sister and her friends may stay. Please make sure Miss Ishiyama contacts her parents though." Delmas answered. When he got no reply he simply stood from his seat and offered Shelly his hand to shake. Shelly stood up and shook his hand before he remained to his seat and nodded to say she could leave. Still slightly stunned from the conversation, Shelly left the office quietly.

* * *

"What are they doing in there?!" Odd asked impatiently for the eighth time. He, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi were sat outside on the bench closest to the Principals office. Considering it was close to 9pm on New Years Eve, there was no sign of celebrations anywhere. Yumi finally spotted Shelly descending the steps from the main entrance and jumped off the bench to make her way over to her. The others noticed this movement, leant round the Japanese girl to see the reason and copied without a moments hesitation.

"Shelly! What's he been nagging you about this time?" Odd asked as he got within range of the purple clad girl. Shelly had stopped at the foot of the steps, staring at the ground. "Shelly? You ok?" Odd asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" Shelly replied, snapping out of the daze as she saw the others approach her.

"What did Delmas want?" Ulrich asked in a more politer version of Odd's previous question.

"He was congratulating me on some tests I did in England. And to celebrate, he's allowed my friends come visit for a month." Shelly replied, her face remained motionless throughout "Oh and get practising with playing instruments and dancing, we're having a competition at the end of the month"

"Really? Wow, cool!" Odd cheered. Aelita's face also adjusted into a smile now she knew Shelly was ok. Ulrich on the other hand, groaned.

"Great, that means I have to listen to Odd here try and play his guitar when I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Well Delmas agreed that you can all stay at the Hermitage with me over the holidays, so we could always throw Odd in the basement!" Shelly smiled as she spoke.

"Wow, that's nice of him." Aelita said.

"Yumi, he's said I have to ring your parents to make sure it's OK with them. Do you want to ring them or should I do it?" Shelly asked turning to Yumi.

"I'll let you ask them, since you can speak Japanese too." Yumi answered with a smile.

"Since when do you speak Japanese Shelly?" Ulrich asked, keeping his eye on Odd who was jumping up and down with glee.

"Oh I can't speak it perfectly, but I've got the gist of it." Shelly replied as she began walking towards the bench the gang had just come from, pulling her mobile phone out as she walked.

"Got the gist of it!! Shelly, you were rambling on in perfect Japanese with my parents!" Yumi said almost laughing with Shelly's modesty.

"Well, whatever" Shelly said as she had finished dialling a number and held the phone to her ear.

After a brief period of time on the phone to the Ishiyama's, talking in perfect Japanese like Yumi said, Shelly hung up the phone.

"Your mother said you could stay as long as I was close by. They told me to pass on a Happy New Year and see you soon message to you too." Shelly said directing the message to Yumi. Yumi nodded and muttered "Arigatõ".

Shelly began to look around as if looking for something, or someone.

"Where's Jeremie? I thought he would have been done by now?" Shelly asked.

"He's still in his room as far as we know." Ulrich replied. "We'll go get him now" and with that Ulrich walked off dragging the happy-go-lucky Odd with him towards the boys dormitories.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremie was in his room typing away on his computer and muttering to himself.

"Yeah, that could work, I don't see why it shouldn't. I'll try it the next time."

"Hey Jeremie, you still in there?" a voice spoke before knocking on the door.

"Yes Ulrich, I'm in here." Jeremie replied not looking away from his computer screen as his 2 friends entered the room.

"Shelly's out of Delmas' office. We can go back to the Hermitage now. Oh and pack some stuff. Delmas has let us stay with Shelly at the Hermitage." Ulrich said before leaving the room.

"Yeah OK" was the reply from Jeremie. He didn't notice he was not alone in the room until he felt a presence looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Jeremie" Odd asked, slightly scaring the young Einstein.

"ODD! Why do you have to do that?" Jeremie shouted as he made himself steady his nerves. Odd just smiled at him before reminding him to pack for a few nights at Shelly's and making his way to his dorm room. Before Jeremie had even thought of the extra code he wanted to include to the long lines already on his screen, his mobile rang. Jeremie answered the call irratably.

"Hello!"

"Jeremie, no need to have a go at me! I was just wondering where you are? You're supposed to be meeting us soon. Just thought I'd tear you away from that blasted computer so you could spend time with your friends! See you whenever you decide to join us!"And with that, Aelita ended the call. Jeremie was shocked at Aelita's attitude, but felt he deserved it because of the way he just ran straight to his room once he got on school grounds. With a sigh, he tore himself away from the computer and began to pack some things into a bag to take to Shelly's. After a quick rush round, he ran out of his room, calling Ulrich on the way to see where he and the rest of the group were.

* * *

Later that night, the gang were at the Hermitage getting ready to celebrate the new year in with style. A full table full of food, music blasting out of the stereo and six teens home alone worrying about nothing but the present. For some reason, none of the gang seemed to bother much about Xana. Even Jeremie had packed away his laptop in order to join in.

"FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Shelly excused herself whilst she went to get some more drinks ready. Once outside on the way to the basement, her mobile rang. Without looking at the display she answered it.

"Hello?"

"MEEEEE SHELLL!" shouted a voice on the other end. Shelly whipped the phone away from her ear quickly. Once the shouting had gone, she carefully placed the phone back to her ear.

"Hi Leanne"

"Happy New Year! I hope I'm not too late for you, what with you being an hour in front of us!" Leanne cried happily.

"No, no. It's just gone midnight here. Happy New Year to you too!" Shelly carried on walking into the basement as she spoke.

"I hope you're ready to see us tomorrow! I can't wait!" Leanne said excitedly. "Are you meeting us at the airport?"

"I don't know yet. I've got a few friends over for the holidays so I'd have to drag them with me" Shelly replied hoisting her phone up and wedging it between her ear and her shoulder before picking up a large box of carton fruit juices and making her way back to the kitchen. "How come you're all coming tomorrow anyway?"

"Well we want to celebrate your exam results. You know your in the record books now as the youngest student to reach that high of a mark. How awesome is that!" Leanne said happily. Shelly smiled. Leanne was getting hyper again, and something always happened when she went hyper, especially if Bobby and Emma were hyper too.

"Well, ok then. But who's coming tomorrow? All of you?" Shelly asked hoping that her 10 friends from England didn't have to camp out in the back garden.

"No, it's just me, Emma, Holly and the pain in the neck!"(1) Leanne said, muttering the last part. Shelly heaved the box of drinks onto the kitchen unit before holding the phone properly and leaning against the unit.

"Who's the pain in the neck this time?" Shelly asked with a confused smile.

"Robert, that's who!" Leanne seethed as she said his name.

"Oh what's the matter now" Shelly asked sounding serious this time, knowing that if she asked in an amusing tone, she would also be in Leanne's bad books.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's just say he's the one that's made the others stay home! But they say they hope to see you soon!" Leanne said changing the tone of her voice instantly.

"Right, well I have to go. I'll drag the others to the airport and meet you there. What time are you landing?" Shelly asked quickly. She had realised that she wasn't alone in the kitchen and didn't need to turn round to see who it was.

"I think we land about 11ish. I'll text you though." Leanne said sorrowfully.

"OK, I'll be there ready. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Shelly said quickly and before she had heard a reply, she pressed the end button.

After putting the phone back in her jeans pocket she sighed and turned around to see five faces looking at her with a mix of confusion and relief. Shelly just shook her head, smiled and handed each a fruit juice carton to open. The party continued in a different mood than before mainly due to Shelly thinking about what had happened to her other friends whilst she had been in France.

* * *

The next morning Shelly woke early in her purple clad room. She was glad the house had 4 bedrooms so that everyone was able to stay comfortably. She began to get dressed wondering why she hadn't sensed anything of Xana for the past day. She shrugged and began walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to start making some breakfast. She began to make pancakes for everyone, knowing they would soon be awake. She smiled as she heard a thunderous noise coming down the stairs and laughed as she turned round to serve Odd, who was sitting in his seat waiting for his food.

"Morning Odd" Shelly managed to say before handing a full plate of pancakes to him. She smiled at him again when she realised he was dressed back to front and didn't realise she was staring into Odd's eyes, who just so happen to be staring back, until she heard the others come down the stairs. Shelly quickly blushed and looked away from Odd shyly. Odd did a similar thing but began to eat his pancakes slowly, keeping his eye on Shelly.

"Morning Shell." The gang said as they entered the kitchen, sniffing the wondrous smell as they began to sit down.

"Morning" was the reply they received as she began handing them each a plate of pancakes.

It was quiet as they ate and was only broken by Odd finishing his second helping and sighing.

"That was good. Thanks Shell."

"You're welcome." Shelly replied, still staying silent. She hadn't had any pancakes and had just watched the gang eat as she leant against the counter, drinking her cup of coffee. "We'll have to set off soon. It's almost time."

"Where are we going?" Ulrich asked.

"To the airport. You heard me making the plans this morning" Shelly said coolly. "It's ok if you don't want to come"

"I'm going with you." Aelita piped up flashing her sister a smile.

"I'll come too. I'm curious about your friends" Yumi said also smiling.

"We may as well all go then." Ulrich said as he stood up and began leaning over the table to collect the plates.

"Leave them Ulrich. I'll do that" Shelly said without moving. Ulrich stood up straight as the plates began to lift off the table and into the dishwasher.

"That's cool" Odd said, watching with amazement.

"You say that every time I do something." Shelly replied with a small smile before heading towards the door.

"Stupid question, but how are we getting there and back?" Jeremie said, speaking for the first time.

"We're going my way" she replied with a mischievous look on her face. Jeremie gulped with caused Shelly's grin to get bigger.

And with that, the group was transported to the airport without anyone noticing the sudden appearance of 6 teens in the blink of the eye.

The gang didn't have to wait long until they heard the flight from Manchester, UK arriving earlier than expected. The group waited casually outside the gate until they heard a couple shouting as they came through the doors. Shelly, having her back to the doors, knew exactly who it was that was arguing.

"They're here" she said with a sigh just before four people came through the doors, two which were the argument were erupting from. "Why do they always have to argue." Shelly said before turning round to see who had come to Paris.

"Michelle! Save me from this absolute idiot I USED to call my FRIEND!" a girl with light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail said as she came walking briskly up to the purple haired teen. "What the heck have you done to your hair?!"

"Hi Leanne. Thanks for the compliment" Shelly said as she hugged the girl known as Leanne. "It's been a while"

As the two broke apart, a lad jumped into Shelly's arms.

"HIYA MUMMY!"(2) the lad said with a load of enthusiasm.

"Mummy?!?!" the gang almost shouted, looking from Shelly to the male in her arms.

"Hi Bobby." Shelly said calmly. "I wish you'd stop calling me that name though."

"Nah, I like it." Bobby said in a childish voice before he was dropped to the floor. His face of pain was similar to Odd's in Lyoko. But he was more worried about his jeans and designer top being dirty and if his hair had been messed up.

Shelly then turned to another girl who's brown hair reached the middle of her back who was carrying a huge backpack on her shoulder.

"Hi Shell" the girl said before hugging her.

"Hey Holly. Glad you could make it!" Shelly said whilst still hugging her.

"I wouldn't pass the chance to see you again." Holly said as they broke apart. "We have a gaming competition to do still"

"Yes, we do." Shelly said smiling as she remembered that the two used to have regular competitions on their Nintendo DS'.(3) Shelly finally turned to the last person, a ginger haired girl who was a little shorter than the rest.

"Hi Emma"

"Hi Shelly" the girl replied, giving her a hug like Holly had.

Once Shelly had got past the 'meet-at-the-airport' stage, she began reminding everyone of who was who. Once that was complete, they all went in search of the travellers luggage which came round fairly quickly. They must have been talking for so long, they didn't realise how much time they had wasted. As the gang began to leave the airport, Shelly ran off ahead and told the others to meet her out the front and she wouldn't be long. The gang did as they were told even though really confused. The group began really confused when Shelly pulled up in a huge people carrier, more like a mini-bus really. Since when had Shelly learnt to drive?!

The group waited to see if it was true before Shelly honked the horn to make them get in. Once all the luggage was in the boot and everyone was seated, they set off to the Hermitage.

Questions were asked along the way, but Shelly was only part interested and involved. Something else was on her mind.

* * *

(1) My friends Leanne and Bobby have not been friends for nearly a year and a half now, but they always used to have some kind of trouble, which meant me being there for both of them. Hint at the phrase that I used ' what's the matter now' as that was almost my catchphrase.

(2) This actually did happen during my years at college. I was classed as Bobby's 'mummy' and he was my 'son'. It sounded weird to everyone outside our group, but was very funny if you were on the inside. It got really confusing too. ^_^

(3) This is not so much true every time we meet, but me and Holly do actually compete on our Nintendo DS' quite a bit.

Again, sorry for the long wait. You'll have to try and review to make me write more if you want to find out my ending! Mwah ha ha ha! *coughs and chokes* *splutters* R&R people!


	19. Trouble with secrets

I'm alive again!! Sorry for the HUGE wait, but here is the next chapter. It's only a short one whilst I sort my head out again. Now I know what writer's block really is... it's a curse!!

Anyways, read and review please! Oh and answer the question at the end of the page please! Thankies! ^_^

Copyrights: Code Lyoko characters, locations and objects all copyrighted to Moonscoop. The plot and OC is mine!

* * *

The gang finally made it back to the Hermitage after a short trip, even though it felt a lot longer to Shelly. Leanne and Bobby had to be separated completely, Odd had annoyed Ulrich a bit too much so Shelly had to stop and separate them as well and now four of the eight friends and one relative were annoyed at someone.

"Shelly, can I speak to you for a moment?" Aelita asked as they started to get out of the car.

"Sure" Shelly replied "Ulrich, Jeremie can you show Leanne, Holly and Emma up to the room next to mine. Bobby, you can either share with the girls or share with the boys, it's up to you" She instantly regretted saying the last part as Leanne and Bobby started arguing that they weren't sharing a room together but both wanted to share a room with the others. Shelly shook her head and lead Aelita to the back garden as the others unpacked the car.

"Right, what's up?" Aelita spoke first.

"Nothings up Aelita. That's the problem." Shelly said quietly.

"Why is that a problem?" Aelita asked concerned as she sat on the wall facing Shelly.

"I've not heard anything from Xana in the past day or so. Usually I can hear something, but lately, there's just nothing. It's that what's making me worry." Shelly replied standing in front of the younger sibling. Aelita now understood why Shelly had been so quiet during the journey home and thought it best to leave that subject alone for a while.

"Hey, since when did you learn to drive?" Aelita asked as she stood up and intertwined her arms into Shelly's before dragging her back into the house.

"Oh I can't drive. At least I've not learnt how to." Shelly replied with a huge grin on her face. "I guess the ability just came naturally". Aelita laughed. Only her sister could drive without knowing how exactly.

* * *

Once everyone was settled, Shelly began preparing some drinks in the kitchen whilst everyone sat in the living room patiently just talking about their memories and experiences with the friend they all had in common.

"Shelly injured her arm in high school. Oh it was funny how she did it." Leanne laughed as she remembered the exact way Shelly had described her injury.

"What happened?" Aelita asked concerned.

"Annie! Please don't keep repeating that! It's embarrassing enough as it is!" a voice floated in from the kitchen.

"She fell down a manhole INSIDE a shopping centre!" Leanne ignored Shelly's comment and burst out laughing along with all the others.

"How the heck did she do that?!" Ulrich asked once he got his breath back.

"No idea. But only Shelly could have been the one to find out!" Leanne replied holding her side to indicate her having stitches in her side from laughing so much.

Shelly walked in with a tray of drinks and placed them down on the table before staring at Leanne with narrowed eyes. Odd was still laughing and was rolling around the floor like an idiot when his leg suddenly caught Shelly's foot, tripping her up by accident. Shelly wasn't prepared and wasn't quick enough to respond so she closed her eyes and took the fall to the floor only to hear gasps before she made contact with the floor. Thing was, she never felt the floor. She opened her eyes to see the floor was around 5cm short of her face. Realising she was levitating again, she instantly stopped, dropped to the floor and ran to the kitchen in a flash.

"What the heck happened there?" Bobby almost shouted out, making sure Shelly, who had now made it into the kitchen and hiding behind the counter, could hear.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Shelly replied sounding a little unsure herself.

"Shelly, we all saw it, didn't we everyone?" Emma said, asking round the group. She received nods off Leanne, Bobby and Holly but nothing but stares off Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Leanne asked those who didn't react the way she had.

"No. It's new to us." Ulrich replied keeping a straight face. Yumi, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie followed Ulrich's lead and pretended they knew nothing about it.

"It's no use guys. They know you're lying." Shelly said as she appeared at the doorway with a very unhappy face.

"And how exactly do you know if we're lying or not?" Bobby asked smugly.

_'Because I can read your mind. As well as communicate with you.'_ Shelly's voice was heard in everyone's head though the only ones that jumped were the ones that had just found out the secret.

"Can you keep a secret?" Shelly asked her visitors who were now speechless. Emma, Holly, Leanne and Bobby nodded slowly, keeping their eyes on Shelly at all times.

With that, Shelly began reeling off the story that she had told the others when they had first met. Once the story was complete, the room was silent before Shelly got up, walked to the CD player and put on a track, turned the volume up high and walked out towards the back garden. The gang, complexed at the girl's actions, followed her outside just in time to see her lean against the low wall and hear her start singing along with the track.

"I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith"(1)

"Shelly? Are you ok?" Leanne asked as she cautiously stepped towards her friend.

"Yeah, I'm ok Annie." Shelly replied before sighing and looking out towards the river at the bottom of the garden. "When I get nervous, scared or anxious I start to sing. That's why I've always walked off from everyone for no reason." Leanne leant against the wall like Shelly had and placed an arm around her, pulling the purple teen into a hug.

"I'm sorry if it didn't go like you thought it would" Leanne said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Actually, you've taken it better than I thought you would." Shelly answered truthfully. "I thought you were going to shout and scream, demand a full demonstration and then run off back to England and never speak to me again."

"We've had our fair share of fall-outs Shell. I think I can handle this one." Leanne said with a smile.

"Thanks Annie." Shelly returned the smile with a nod.

"Now the others on the other hand..." Leanne started before drifting off and nodding towards the other three guests. Shelly got the hint and stood up to face them.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Will you keep my secret?" Shelly looked at Holly, Emma and Bobby expectantly hoping they would.

Holly smiled, nodded and walked over to give Shelly a hug. That's one.

Emma hesitated slightly before nodding. That's another.

One left.

Bobby on the other hand was getting ready to burst.

"How can you just accept her like that? She's a freak! It's not normal for her to do those things! I mean, what else can she do?! I bet she could kill us with one look!"

…..................

"You finished ranting?" Emma asked.

"No, he hasn't" Shelly replied looking at Bobby with a hurtful look. She hoped he was the one that understood her the most. Guess she was wrong.

* * *

SMACK!

*gasps are heard throughout the group*

All eyes were on Bobby who was holding his left cheek in his hand, and Odd, who was trying to calm himself down after hitting the other boy. Anger was clearly something Odd didn't experience often as even Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie were gob smacked.

"What the hell?! Why did you hit me you git!" Bobby spat out whilst rubbing his cheek.

"No one, and I mean NO-ONE calls Shelly a freak or a murderer! Especially you!" Odd shouted as he made another move to punch Bobby again. Bobby held his hands up defensively and watched as Odd's fist came closer and closer before... he stopped?

"That's enough Odd. I think he got the message." Shelly had appeared right at Odd's side, holding his right arm back with ease. Odd was still staring at Bobby before turning to Shelly and smiling at her. He couldn't be angry at her. He let Shelly lead him back into the house but kept his eyes on Bobby till the last possible moment, still seething that he couldn't finish the job.

"You've really annoyed us all, you know" Yumi told Bobby. "Odd hardly ever gets angry and punch someone. Just be glad we all didn't hit you for what you said." With that Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie shook their heads in disapproval before heading back into the house.

"Well it's not my fault she's a freak!!" Bobby shouted once all the warriors were inside. He was hoping one of them would come out and attempt to fight him, but no-one came. Bobby's anger continued to grow. He wanted a fight! He wanted a fight with Michelle!

"Well done, smart arse! You've just gone and got them all annoyed at us. I hope you're happy now. Idiot." Leanne seethed as she brushed past him, making sure to make contact with their shoulders. Holly pursued not saying anything. Emma stayed behind with Bobby and listened to him rant more about his so-called 'friend'.

* * *

Once everyone had somewhat calmed down, Shelly began making some food. Just as she was serving the chicken and sweetcorn soup she had just made from scratch, her mobile rang. She flipped it open without looking, wedged it between her right ear and her shoulder and carried on serving the food.

"Hello?"

"Ahh Miss Stones, I've not caught you at a bad time have I?"

"No Mr Delmas. I had just finished serving dinner. May I help you?"

"Ahh, my apologies but I must speak with you again within the next day or so. Is that possible?"

"Yes, when is best for you?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine in my office please, if possible."

"Yeah, that's fine Sir. I'll be there."

"Fantastic. Oh and are your other guests there yet?"

"Yes, some of them have come. The rest may follow later this week or so."

"Ahh, that's good. Again, sorry to disturb you. Goodbye"

Shelly closed the phone without saying bye as he had disconnected before she had the chance to. Now her mind was reeling. What could he want this time?

"Soups out people!" Shelly shouted. She had made everyone sit in the living room and listen to some music. Of course, everyone wanted to hear more of Shelly's songs and demo's so that was all that had been played whilst Shelly slaved away in the kitchen on her own. Everyone came in and sat at the table except Shelly and Bobby. Bobby had stayed outside the whole time to 'cool off', Shelly just had no-where to sit so she had to stand. But before starting to eat her own soup, she carried out a bowl to Bobby who was sat on the wall looking towards the river.

"Bobby, I made you some soup. I hope you like it." Shelly said as she slowly walked up to him.

"I'm not hungry" Bobby muttered.

"Bobby, you're always hungry. That's why I called you a bottomless pit! Now please, eat." Shelly urged.

"No, I said I'm not hungry" Bobby repeated. Shelly sighed before giving in.

"Fine, I'll leave it here for you in case you change your mind" she said before placing it on the wall about a foot away from Bobby. With that, she returned to the house.

The smell began to waft towards the sulking boy and before Shelly had the chance to return to the kitchen and gaze out of the window, Bobby began wolfing it down. Shelly smiled and began to sip her own soup as she leant against the kitchen unit. At least he wasn't too mad at her to turn down food completely.

Now if only her other worries would be solved so easily. Her main growing concern was the silence from Xana and Lyoko. She knew that meant something was brewing, but what.

* * *

(1) Copyrighted to Miley Cyrus and Disney.

If more people review, I should get back into the swing of writing again.

Here's the question for you:

Should there be a sequel to this story? Or should I finish it in this one?

Answer either in a review or message me. Thank you! ^_^

Please keep reading. I haven't forgotten about this story, just keep changing my mind of what's happening that's all.


End file.
